No ordinary love
by xxBlackSakura24xx
Summary: [SasuHina] [AU] Hyuga Hinata, art student one day, crown princess the next, must find a way to survive the extravagance of palace life while falling faster and faster in love with her husband, Uchiha Sasuke the lonely and reluctant prince of Konoha. R&R!
1. Prologue: Its Time

**Author's notes:**

Hello and welcome to the very first chapter of my very first Sasuke and Hinata story! So if you are a fan of the pairing I suggest you come and stick around because I intend to make this story as awesome as I can (Lately I've been writing humor stories for another anime and now its time to get serious) Now that you've opened this I do hope that you will stay and continue reading, and yes don't forget to review afterwards!

To lessen the confusion, I guess it'd be right to start with the explanations. My story is based on the popular Korean drama **Princess Hours** (If you've ever seen that show then I presume that it'll be easier for you to understand my story) Anyways, my story is set in Konoha and the Uchiha family are basically the royal family. So basically this is an AU story and no there are no ninjas, hokages or ninjutsus here. Before you leave, I have some good news to spread to you all, all the characters will be here (except maybe for Orochimaru, he can be the driver for all I care) and they will be playing their respective roles here. Now that I've said too much its time to get on with the story

**Prologue:**

**It is Time**

"Will he be alright?"

"In the meantime yes, but all he needs right now is rest"

"I understand, but knowing him he'll never take a rest. Being king of Konoha he must always work for the people"

"Let him rest and by tomorrow he will be alright"

"Thank you for the help doctor…it really means a lot"

Uchiha Mikoto sighed deeply as she held on to her husband's hand; Uchiha Fugaku was once again suffering from the ill fated sickness of cerebral apoplexy. (**AN: **Cerebral Apoplexy is a disease where the victim loses consciousness and just simply collapses)

Carefully she stroked her husband's hand as tears slowly formed in her eyes, "What will become of us when you are gone?" Uchiha Mikoto whispered softly. "Will the royal family be forced to disband and live life as commoners?"

"You mustn't say that Lady Mikoto"

Uchiha Mikoto gasped as she stared into the eyes of the previous Queen who held the title before her, Uchiha Ayaka. (**AN: **I made her up and yes she was the Queen before she passed the title down to her son Fugaku and his wife, so technically Mikoto is just like a crown princess so just think of the royal family in Great Britain)

Uchiha Mikoto got down on her knees and gave a courteous bow, "Forgive me for my insolence, it was not my intention to voice out my thoughts so boldly."

"Rise up my child" Uchiha Ayaka said kindly as she offered her, her hand

"I…I…I should be punished for thinking such wretched thoughts, what the king needs most right now is care and here I am admitting to defeat"

Uchiha Ayaka stared at her grieving successor with loving eyes, "I understand where your grief is coming from. Being that Fugaku has been ill the past few weeks has gotten you concerned over the fact of the Uchiha throne"

Mikoto nodded her head, "Yes, it has troubled me so"

"I cannot blame you; this family has already been shattered by death and I've always wonder why the gods would let us go through it again"

"Life is cruel to us" Mikoto said sadly as she forced a smile to her sleeping husband

"No Lady Mikoto, life is only being just. Despite being an affluent royal family we must still suffer the same hurt and pain that commoners do…"

"But why must they make his majesty suffer! Does he not suffer enough for the people?" Mikoto soon realized the fault of her words and softly excused herself for her outburst.

Uchiha Ayaka smiled weakly; slowly the aging Empress walked over to her son's dresser and picked up a picture frame revealing a family portrait of the royal family, Uchiha Fugaku situated on the left and Uchiha Mikoto on the right, their two sons Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke in the middle.

Carefully she let her fingers trace the outline of the youngest Uchiha's face, a smile gracing her lips. "I fear that the time has come…"

"Come for what, my grace?" Uchiha Mikoto asked as she stood up from her seat beside her sleeping husband

Ayaka turned to face her curious successor and with a smile she said, "The time has come for us to prepare for the crown prince's wedding"

**Prologue End**

**AN: **So what did you guys think of my prologue chapter? Was it fair? good? great? bad? Anyways so that concludes the prologue to the story and if you're curious and would like to read more please stay and read my next chapters because I promise you they will be filled with nothing but Hinata and Sasuke fluff!


	2. Arrival of the Prince

**Author's notes:**

I have to admit that I have this really bad habit of getting writer's block so easily and didn't want to leave the story just like that, so here it is chapter I of my story and to those who reviews my prologue I thank you so much because reviews make me happy and it makes my day.

And yes I must say this because I have to…Forgive me but some characters will have to be OOC…(maybe except for Sasuke) But Hinata, I intend to make her somewhat feisty…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Characters: **(I decided to make things simpler and from now on I will announce the characters coming up in my chapters!)

The Royals

**Uchiha Fugaku- **Current King of Konoha, father of Uchiha Sasuke

**Uchiha Mikoto- **Current Queen of Konoha, mother of Uchiha Sasuke

**Uchiha Ayaka- **Former Queen of Konoha, grandmother of Uchiha Sasuke

**Uchiha Sasuke- **Crowned prince of Konoha, main character, high school student

AN: other characters will keep appearing on later chapters...

**Chapter Summary:**

All that Hyuuga Hinata ever wanted was to graduate from Konoha Academy for the Arts with flying colors and to go to a good art and design school for college, what she never expected was that her life would suddenly change due to the arrival of a certain crown prince…

**Chapter I**

**Arrival of the Prince**

_"The time has come for us to prepare for the crown prince's wedding"_

Uchiha Mikoto gaped as she stared wide-eye at her mother-in-law and former queen Uchiha Ayaka, "The crown prince's wedding? But my grace, do you not think that marriage is far too early for him? I…I…I mean he is but a child of eighteen!"

The aging queen couldn't help but laugh, for all her years as queen never has she seen Uchiha Mikoto look so flustered before. "Nonsense Lady Mikoto, if I remember well you and my son were married at a young age"

"But my grace, I was twenty-one and his majesty was twenty-three! Sasuke…Sasuke is still a boy!" Never in her life did Uchiha Mikoto picture herself in such a predicament where she would lose her cool so easily.

Uchiha Ayaka merely smiled, "A boy who will someday inherit the throne and rule all of Konoha" Ayaka proclaimed proudly as she once again traced the outline of the young man's face in the photograph.

Sighing deeply, Mikoto took a seat beside her husband and stared at his sleeping form. "If his majesty were awake, he'd deem this idea of yours as ridiculous" she mumbled softly

Unbeknownst to her, Uchiha Ayaka had actually heard. Slowly she placed the picture frame down and walked towards the silent Mikoto, "If his majesty were awake…I think he'd be very proud to know that our reign will not end just yet…for now it has found a king"

**Konoha Academy for the Arts**

Yamanaka Ino giggled hysterically as she pulled out a blue photograph album; on the cover of the photo album had said in big bold letters stenciled in gold **"My Sweet Prince."** With a large grin plastered on her face she began whispering sweet nothings into the lifeless picture of a certain crowned prince.

"Good morning my prince, beautiful day isn't it? Oh my, you have a smudge on your cheek! Here, let me clean it up for you my love"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Tenten boisterously asked, causing the entire classroom to turn and look at them

"Tenten you're just in time, look what I got!" Ino excitedly handed over her blue photograph album

Tenten squealed with delight as she held the album in her hands, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Brand new pictures of Prince Sasuke, just how and where did you get these?"

Ino joined in the excited squeals of glee, "You won't believe it but they actually opened up a section of the Uchiha Palace for the public last week!"

"Oh my goodness they did? Now where in the world was I?" Tenten pouted, slightly disappointed

"Yes they did, it was opened because of some charity function! I was able to enter since all were welcomed and it was just my luck that they started handing out pictures of the royal family!"

Tenten and Ino jumped up and down as they continued gazing at the beautiful picture of a certain crowned prince by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh my, look at this picture of him!" Ino pointed excitedly

"Oh that one was from that foreign relations banquet" Tenten said as a matter of fact

"Heh. You've been doing research on my husband haven't you?" Ino teased

"Since when was Sasuke your husband?" Tenten asked with a grin, "Oh how about this one! Doesn't he look so dreamy riding that horse?"

"I know right, all he needs is me to be his Cinderella and my life is now complete" Both of the girls sighed dreamily

"SASUKE" They both muttered

"INO YOU BROUGHT PICTURES! LET ME TAKE A LOOK!" (AN: told you she'd be OOC)

Ino and Tenten gasped as their beloved photo album was snatched from their very hands, the two girls turned around to see a very curious Hinata flipping through the pages of the book.

"What kind of photo album is this? It's all pictures of Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata said with a sigh as she continued flipping the blue book

"You idiot, be careful with that!" Ino shrieked with horror

"_Hey wasn't this picture taken at that foreign affairs party? Cool"_

"Ino is right Hinata be very careful with that"

"_This one was at the palace"_

"Hinata please…give it back or it might…"

**RIP!**

Ino and Tenten gasped as Hinata held two pieces of a shredded photograph, laughing sheepishly Hinata slowly backed away from the two girls whose eyes were now set on demon mode.

"Heh…I…I…I guess those royals use cheap paper ne?" Hinata stammered

"Hinata you baka…that was…that was…that was my favorite picture of Sasuke and now it's ripped!" Ino said, the tone of anger and death in her voice

"Hinata you're dead!" Tenten screeched as she ran to the door where Hinata was making her quick escape

Unfortunately for Hinata she did not manage to escape on time for she soon found herself being tackled from behind.

**Hinata's thoughts…**

My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I'm a senior at Konoha Academy for the Arts, I'm a caring and cheerful student who currently majors in Art and Design. Oh and by the way, I don't usually end up getting choked, at least that's what I think.

So you're probably wondering as to why my close friends Ino and Tenten are now choking me to death over a picture, well technically it's not just any picture, it's a picture of the one and only crown prince Uchiha Sasuke.

That's right, he's the crown prince and his father our current king is Uchiha Fugaku. Despite being a family of royal blood, the Uchiha family serves more as like a Constitutional Monarchy, which means that they are royals but they don't run the government. Now let's go back to my current situation, which involves me ripping a photograph, then being crazily chased and now being choked to death.

Ino and Tenten are obsessed with Prince Sasuke and who can blame them, the entire female population of Konoha is madly in love with him, so why shouldn't they? So my lesson for today is, never rip anything that has to do with the almighty Prince Sasuke or else you'll end up being choked to death.

**Normal POV**

Ino and Tenten continued to admire the remnants of their album, after nearly succeeding on "killing" Hinata the two retreated back to their seats and gazed into the dreamy eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"This picture is so cute, I can't believe he went to Konoha hospital and we didn't know about it" Tenten said exasperatedly

"Even if we did go we still wouldn't be able to get in" Ino stated

"Ino-chan, don't you think Prince Sasuke is just too good to be true?" Tenten asked dreamily, her fingers tracing the photograph.

"Nobility, charm and a handsome face…take me I'm all yours" Ino sighed

"Ino-chan are you alright?"

Ino and Tenten turned to face the person they did not want to see

"What? Did you come here again to rip another picture of Sasuke" Tenten said with a huff

"I already said I was sorry" Hinata sighed as she put down her art materials and walked over to her two friends

"You owe us a picture of him Hinata, you owe us big time!" Ino said as she flung her hair to the side

"Come on you guys, I can't have my two best friends ignoring me!" Hinata pleaded with a pout

Ino and Tenten looked at one another and finally gave in, apparently the two found it difficult to remain angry at their adorable pouting friend.

"Fine, fine we forgive you" Tenten said as she hugged Hinata

"Yeah, but you still owe us a picture of him" Ino said with a grin

"Yeah and it better be good!"

"Maybe one with him shirtless"

"Ino-chan you naughty girl"

"I bet you were thinking the same thing too ne Tenten?"

Tenten blushed and nodded causing Ino to squeal up and down with delight

"You two need to get a life" Hinata joked as she began picking up her art materials to start on her project

"A shirtless Sasuke…now that's something worth framing" Ino said dreamily

"I agree a hundred percent" Tenten chided in

"Oi, you Cinderella wannabes I suggest you two wake up from your dream fantasy and actually start working!"

The two girls looked up to see their other friend Temari, an apron tied around her waist which indicated she was in the process of making yet another sculpture.

"Che. Temari you're so mean, did you know that?" Tenten pouted as she began putting on her apron

"You just had to invade our dream land" Ino added with a pout

"Shut up and just work" Temari said as she turned back to her work, "You idiots were too busy dreaming about your precious prince that you've completely forgotten about your projects"

The two girls looked at one another and gasped, "IT WAS DUE TODAY?" They both said in unison as they scrambled to get their materials

Temari couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic sight of her friends scrambling and crashing into one another

"Ano… Temari, isn't the project due next week?" Hinata whispered softly

Temari turned and gave a wide grin, "Heh. That's not what they think" Temari winked victoriously

"Out of the way Ino; oh my god you're such a klutz! Hand me the water colors!"

"You move out of the way, hand me that brush and ruler!"

Toying with Ino and Tenten was a favorite past time of hers and it sure was fun when the two activated on super speed mode.

Hinata and Temari tried their best to stifle their giggles

"Temari, you're so evil"

"If I'm not mistaken a certain someone has caught my evil bug as well" Temari said with a smile

Hinata continued to giggle, "Hey, I'm not a hundred percent evil as you"

Unbeknownst to the four girls an excited commotion was occurring in the main lobby of Konoha Academy for the Arts, and this wasn't just any other commotion this commotion was pertaining to the arrival of a certain crown prince and his entourage.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **So chapter I is finally complete and I'd really like to know what you dear readers thought about it, once again I have to apologize for making them so out of character but a shy and stuttering Hinata just didn't seem to fit well with my story so what's best but to make her feisty and headstrong. Anyways as you have probably noticed, Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata are best friends. So that's enough ranting for me, please review because as I said and will say again, reviews make me happy!!! Stay tuned for Chapter II!


	3. Encounter with the prince

**Author's notes:**

Hello again! I'm glad that people are actually reading my story and what makes me even happier is that you guys are actually anticipating for the next chapters to come, and once again thank you for the reviews! So without further a due here is the second chapter of my story!

About Hinata being OOC yes I have to make her like that but please don't take that as a negative ok? I mean the character I based her on is feisty and headstrong so thus I made her what she is!

**Needed Trivia:**

Uchiha Sasuke is the crown prince of Konoha which means that if something happens to the current king, Fugaku like let's say he died of his illness then Sasuke will inherit the throne.

Hyuuga Hinata is not of royal blood, she is a commoner as stated in my summary and she is a student at Konoha Academy for the Arts in the Art and Design department.

Konoha Academy of the Arts is basically a private school where students major in different forms of the arts such as dance, theater, designing, media, etc…thus they are divided into departments!

They are in High School not college

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter II**

**Encounter with the Prince**

Uchiha Sasuke was far from happy; in fact he was fuming mad. The moment he and his entourage of cars entered the compounds of Konoha Academy of the Arts it was an immediate dead give away that someone important was coming, the worst part was that the royal crest was embedded into the cars thus making it more obvious that the important person coming was him.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Prince Sasuke but it appears that the students have found out about your arrival, I'll let the men take care of it right away." Sasuke's head security proclaimed with a weak smile.

"That would be much appreciated" Sasuke said as he faked a smile

"_Idiots, of course they would know I was coming. Three black cars with the royal crest entering the school, how obvious is that?" _Sasuke thought angrily as he tuned up the volume of his Ipod, trying his best to drown out the screams emanating from his die-hard fan girls.

Sasuke sighed as he looked out his tinted window, girls and boys alike were crowding around the now parked cars and apparently the security guards using themselves as human shields was not helping at all.

"Please prepare yourself your highness, the crowds are getting larger and there is a chance that you could get hurt"

Sasuke nodded his head; he turned off his Ipod and slowly gathered his belongings. The stoic prince soon found himself greeted by screams and gasps from the sea of students.

"Oh my…oh my…OH MY GOD ITS HIM!" one girl screamed excitedly as she nearly fainted

"Prince Sasuke…Prince…Prince Sasuke!" another girl screamed

"Your highness, marry me! Marry me!"

Faking a smile, Uchiha Sasuke bowed and smiled courteously at his adoring people and soon to be possible classmates.

"I truly apologize for the inconvenience sir" His head security apologized once more, "Shall we proceed to your first class?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, slowly he turned to the head of his security force, "I would rather like it if you and your men were to not follow me" He stated simply

"But your highness, the Queen has given us specific orders that you must be under our watchful…" The guard froze midway as he saw the look the young prince was giving him

"Do you dare defy my orders? The last time I checked I was still crown prince of Konoha and the last time I checked you still take orders from me" Sasuke said coldly

"I…I…I apologize for my insolence your highness" The guard apologized sincerely

"My mother may have instructed you to follow me at all times but as far as I'm concerned you and your men work for me…"

"Of course your majesty"

Before heading on his way the cold prince turned to look at his guard, "Come back to pick me up at three, I shall be expecting you"

"Yes, your majesty"

**---------------Art and Design Department------------------------------ **

Temari sighed heavily; she had been making her way towards the supply room when she overheard two girls conversing about the arrival of the much famed crown prince of Konoha.

"_Are you sure it was him? Are you positively sure it was Prince Sasuke in that car?"_

"_I'm sure of it, the car was black and it had the royal family crest and when I took a closer look I saw him step out!"_

"_How exciting, Prince Sasuke is here!"_

"_I know! I wonder what he's majoring in"_

Temari rolled her eyes as the two girls passed by, one even manage to brush her shoulder but didn't even bother to mutter an apology.

"_So the almighty Uchiha is here eh? Wait until Ino and Tenten here about this" _Temari thought with a grin as she grabbed a tube of red paint and some brushes from the cabinet

Finally making her way back to painting spot which was at the Art department's balcony, Temari found Ino and Tenten hard at work, apparently the two had not caught on that the project was not due until next week.

Temari carelessly threw the tube of red paint at Ino who jumped at the sudden contact, "What the heck did you just do? That could have spilled you know!" Ino said angrily

"Relax _princess_, that tube of paint is new…its still factory sealed" Temari stated, "Where'd Hinata go?" she asked as she looked around for her friend

Ino ignored her question while Tenten simply shrugged

"_It's a miracle how these two can act like such idiots when it comes to that ice prince Uchiha but then when it comes to working they turn serious again" _Temari thought, _"Maybe I should tell them about our newest guest"_

"Hello, I asked where did Hinata go?" Temari said once again just to pester the two

Ino twitched angrily, "She's at the damn photography department! She said she wanted to go borrow some shots for her watercolor project!"

Temari smiled victoriously, toying with Ino and Tenten had officially became her favorite past time.

"Now was that too hard to say?" Temari teased

"Just shut up Temari! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Tenten fumed

Temari smiled deviously as she got up from her seat and walked towards the two, casually she slung her arm around her two friends causing them to give her a menacing look, "What's with the look guys? You two seem annoyed?" Temari asked teasingly

"In case you haven't noticed but we're kind of busy Temari, so could you at least give us some space to work?" Tenten said

"Yeah, unlike you we have a project due today and it's important and it's…" Ino was silenced by Temari's hand.

"Yeah, about that project it's not due until next week" Temari said with an evil grin, "It was just a little joke Hinata and I pulled on you two"

Both Ino and Tenten dropped their brushes, their eyes turning into menacing glares.

"YOU TRICKED US!" They both declared angrily in unison

Temari scratched the back of her head, "Hey, if tricking you two idiots that the project was due today was the only way to make you two shut up about that Uchiha brat then be it."

Ino and Tenten looked at her with gaping mouths

"What the heck are you staring at? Did I suddenly grow an extra head that I'm unaware of?" Temari asked with a smirk

"I can't believe you would stoop so low to ruin our happiness" Ino said with a huff

"You're evil Temari" Tenten added, "Evil with a capital E!"

Temari looked at them with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Evil eh? Then would an evil friend like me inform you the news that a certain prince is in this school…right now?"

Ino and Tenten gasped, the two turned two face one another before erupting into a fit of giggles and shrieks

Temari groaned as she tried her best to block out the ear-splitting shrieks _"Their screams are high enough to make glasses break"_

"Oh my god Ino, he's here…he's finally here!"

"I know! I know!"

"_You know what?"_

The two girls stopped their dance of merriment as they grabbed the confused Hyuuga by the hand and started dragging her along their dance.

"He's here! He's here!" Ino said excitedly

"Who's here? Anyone I should know about?" Hinata asked curiously

"Who else you baka, Prince Sasuke is in this school as we speak!" Tenten announced with a dreamy sigh

Hinata unlatched herself from her two friends and gave a quizzical look to Temari who only smiled back, "Um…are they alright?" Hinata asked Temari

"It seems like their beloved Prince Sasuke has come to grace our school" Temari said sarcastically

"The dreamiest royal ever alive is in our school, how amazing is that?"

"I know right, I wonder what department he's in?"

"Whatever it is, I have to transfer to it…I have to be with him" Ino announced excitedly

Temari and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at how Ino and Tenten were making such a big deal with the crown prince's arrival.

"Don't get your hopes up ladies, I've heard that the prince's family has asked the school to keep his information top secret" Temari stated, "He could be in any department for all I care"

Ino and Tenten sighed as they walked back to their seats to continue their painting assignment, a hint of sadness in both of their eyes.

Hinata absent-mindedly gazed out the balcony, taking in the fresh cool breeze that filled the surrounding. Suddenly her eyes shot up as she noticed an oh so familiar face, surrounded by other oh so familiar faces pass by.

"Looks like his majesty made some friends" Temari said as she joined Hinata

Hinata smiled, "Rich boys play with rich boys" she stated simply

Temari nodded her head and looked at the prince's new group of friends, "Looks like his majesty has made quite the circle of friends" she said with a smirk.

Hinata nodded her head, "Look over there, isn't that Nara Shikamaru, son of Konoha's most affluent doctors" she said with a grin

Temari turned to look at the said latter, Nara Shikamaru was a young man with dark locks tied up in a spiky ponytail, he like the rest wore the Konoha Academy uniform but his necktie was loosen and the top button of his shirt unbuttoned, he slung the navy blue jacket around his shoulders thus giving him a somewhat rugged and boyish appeal.

Temari smirked, "And over there is Inuzuka Kiba, I've read it somewhere that his family owns large estates all over Konoha"

Hinata turned to see the said latter, Inuzuka Kiba had short unruly brown hair, like Shikamaru he had decided to loosen up his tie and unbutton his top button.

"Last but not the least is Aburame Shino" They both said in unison as they turned to look at a stoic young man donning on a pair of dark sunglasses but unlike Kiba and Shikamru who revamped the uniform to match their style Shino had kept the uniform as it was.

"I've heard his parents work for the government that must be why he seems so discreet" Temari stated simply, "Looks like Prince Sasuke fits perfectly well with them"

Hinata nodded, "Ever heard of the saying birds of a feather, flock together?"

"Yeah, that's why I despise them and their kind. Just because their so rich and well known doesn't mean they can just disrupt other people's education" Temari sneered

Temari soon found herself being shoved aside by the loud mouth blond Ino and her accomplice Tenten, both were screaming compliments to their beloved prince.

"Prince Sasuke! That uniform makes you look so…so…so…" Ino stammered, apparently she was too busy dreaming

"What she means is it makes you look so…GORGEOUS!!!" Tenten screamed

"Don't get any ideas Tenten, I saw him first!"

"I saved your butt you know!"

Temari rolled her eyes as she regained her composure and walked back to where her project was, "Oi you two, just because these projects aren't due next week doesn't mean you have the right to slack off" she said

"Shut up Temari!"

"Yeah let us have our fun for once!"

Temari just shrugged as she continued on her sculpture, "Idiots..."

Meanwhile on the first floor, the regal prince and his posse had apparently noticed the much disliked commotion.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said as he shoved his hands in his pocket, "Watch out your highness, fan girls at large"

"Che. They aren't even that pretty" Kiba added with a sigh, "Why do the loud ones always fall for you hmmm?"

"Beauty isn't always on the outside Kiba, you should know that being raised by women" Shino stated simply as he looked up to the second floor

Kiba grinned, "So you've taken fancy to those loud mouths now?" he joked, "I guess opposites do attract"

Shino remained silent as he walked away

Sasuke looked up and rolled his eyes at the two loud mouths that didn't seem to shut up, "Ignore them…I always do" he said coldly before averting his gaze somewhere else

As Hinata continued to gaze from the balcony she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at her, it wasn't until she looked down that she noticed that Prince Sasuke himself was staring at her.

Hinata blinked in confusion, _"I wonder what he's staring at?" _she thought to herself as she watched the prince avert his gaze somewhere else.

What Hinata did not know was that the crown prince had his eyes on the room beside the balcony, the very same room that happened to be the Dance department.

"Now what could be so interesting up in the second floor that his majesty didn't even bother to listen to us?" Kiba teased as he slung an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke smiled secretly to himself as a figure of a young lady appeared in the window, her pink hair dancing gracefully in the wind while her emerald green eyes glinting.

Shikamaru grinned, "Isn't that Haruno Sakura over there? Now I know why his majesty was so preoccupied"

Sasuke's ghost of a smile soon faded as he turned to his friends, motioning them to follow him.

Ino and Tenten pouted as they saw their beloved Sasuke storm off with his friends.

"How rude, he didn't even look up to say hi" Ino muttered sadly

"At least he knows we like him" Tenten added as she sat beside her pouting friend

Temari who had been hard at work looked up to see her two friends in very depressed moods, "Oi you two, if it makes you feel better its Hinata's turn to clean the art work case" she said with a grin

Ino and Tenten stopped pouting, wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Hinata-chan gets to play the role of cleaning lady today!" Ino cheered

"Oh you better make sure Mitarashi-sensei doesn't catch you slacking off!" Tenten said slyly

Hinata mentally slapped herself, "It…it…it was today?" she asked with wide eyes

Temari nodded, "Yep…and you're two minutes late…run like the…"

Without even saying goodbye Hinata dashed out of the balcony as fast as she could, hurriedly making her way to the supply room to grab her cleaning utensils.

"_Stupid…stupid…stupid…How could I forget that today was my turn"_ Hinata thought angrily as she grabbed a bucket, hurriedly filled it with water, dashed for the sponge and made her way down.

Unfortunately for Hinata, bumping into someone and spilling the water everywhere was not part of her plan.

"_Baka…Baka…why do these things always happen to me?" _Hinata cursed herself mentally as she knelt down to pick up her sponge

"Ano...I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry for soiling the bottom of your pants and oh dear your shoes as well" Hinata apolgized as she began wipping off the wetness to no avail

"Leave it" The voice muttered coldly

"No, it was entirely my fault...I'll...I'll take responsibility for it" Hinata said as she continued drying off the person's shoes

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" The voice spoke, this time harshly

Hinata stopped what she was doing, slowly she looked up to see who she had bumped into and to her surprise it was none other than…

"_Oh my goodness, its…its…Uchiha Sasuke" _Hinata froze as she stared into the dark eyes of Konoha's crown prince

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **I believe that this must be the longest chapter I've written yet, I don't want to keep you hanging all the time so for now on I will write more but still put the usual cliffhangers. Anyways, so that concludes the 2nd chapter of my story and if you liked it please leave a review and wait for the next upcoming chapters to come! If there are any confusions feel free to ask me and I will most definitely answer back!


	4. The Prince and the dreamer

**Author's notes:**

Hello, it's me again! Anyways I thought of doing quicker updates so that I don't lose interest in the story and so that if ever I'm stumped with too much homework I won't have to leave my readers hanging for too long. First and for most I need a summary change, too me my current summary for my story is somewhat plain and shall I say clichéd? I need a summary that will hook readers right away but in order for that to happen I have to once again brainstorm for ideas; I think I've said enough so on with the story! Don't forget to read and review alright?

_Italics are basically character thoughts_

And yes this is based on the korean drama **Princess Hours **so those who have seen that you can instantly see the similarities but I made adjustments of my own as well!

**Chapter III**

**The prince and the dreamer**

"_Oh my goodness, it's…it's…Uchiha Sasuke" _Hinata froze as she stared into the dark eyes of Konoha's crown prince

Hinata gaped like a fish, _"Baka Hinata…Baka Hinata…why did you have to be such a klutz? And why did you have to bump into him of all people!" _Hinata mentally cursed

"It's all wet" Sasuke said coldly, eyeing the girl with cold piercing eyes

"I'm sorry…I swear, I didn't mean to bump into you" Hinata said, fear rising in her voice

"_She can't even look me in the eyes, how pathetic" _Sasuke thought coldly as he kicked away the sponge

"Can't you even apologize correctly?" He asked with a smirk

Hinata felt hurt at his sudden rudeness, _"Some prince he is, he doesn't even offer to help" _She thought sadly

"I already said I was sorry" She muttered under her breath, _"What a jerk!"_

Slowly she began to rise up but suddenly lost her footing due to the now slippery floor, clinging on to anything she could find she suddenly found herself being supported by the cold prince.

"_What did I just do?" _Sasuke asked himself, shocked by his own actions

Hinata blushed at the sudden contact, "A…Ano…I'm…I'm…"

"_Oh god, he's so…so close…wait a minute, what am I thinking? I'm not like Ino and Tenten; I shouldn't act so flustered around him!"_

Sasuke scoffed as he straightened his jacket, "Such a klutz" he muttered coldly, and leaving a wide eyed Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "Uchiha Sasuke, the royal crown prince? Yeah right, It seems to me like it's more of royal jerk!" she said angrily as she gathered her discarded items

"Having fun admiring the floors?"

Hinata looked up to see her friends, Ino, Tenten and Temari hover around her

"You okay Hinata?" Temari asked as she extended her hand, helping her friend up

"I'm…I'm fine" Hinata said as she brushed her skirt, "I was just having a klutzy moment" she smiled sheepishly

"Talk about lucky, you were practically all over him Hinata-chan!" Ino said excitedly

"Stop making her blush you idiot!" Temari teased

"I'm…I'm not blushing and I was not all over him!" Hinata said defensively, "I was getting up then I slipped and he helped me…"

"I told you Prince Sasuke is such a total sweetie!" Tenten added with a dreamy sigh

"Prince Sasuke, him a total sweetie? I don't think so Tenten, more of like a total jerk to me."

Temari handed Hinata her discarded bucket of water and the sponge that Sasuke had rudely kicked aside; "You just made the biggest mistake" Temari stated simply

"I know, I know! I bumped into him and I didn't even bow or apologize correctly" Hinata said, she was no aggravated

"That's not what I meant you idiot; your mistake was you didn't stand up to his royal assed self!" Temari scolded

"Stand up to him? Stand up to the crown prince, are you nuts? Do you want me to be abducted out of nowhere and then shipped off to some island and never be seen again?" Hinata shuddered at the thought of it

"Hey if that ever happens, we'll pray for you" Temari said teasingly causing Hinata to eye her fearfully, "Baka, you know I was just teasing"

The surrounding suddenly grew quiet as Ino and Tenten took a step back to reveal the looming figure of our demonic sensei, Mitarashi Anko.

"All done with the cleaning Hyuuga?" Anko asked with a grin

"Um…well…technically…I had a little delay…" Hinata replied with a sheepish smile

**Hinata's thoughts…**

After having a brief encounter with the crown prince of Konoha, I can now honestly say that thank goodness I survived. For some odd reason, Uchiha Sasuke seems nicer and sweeter when he's on television then he is in person, I supposed that he has to act sweet and innocent on TV so that the people would respect him more but what I just don't understand is that why is he such a jerk when he's not on TV?

I suppose that I'll never know the answer to that, but I guess it's just fair if I dropped the subject and go on with my life. Never in my life have I felt like such a pack mule, because of the little "delay" Mitarashi Anko-sensei decided to "punish" me by making me run an errand all the way to the other side of the building. Basically she has instructed me to retrieve some supplies from the media and photography department, so now here I am on my way to that damned department. Hopefully this time nothing goes wrong…

**Normal POV…**

"_I feel like a slave" _Hinata thought with a sigh as she made her way into the media and photography department, _"Just because I didn't finish the cleaning on time doesn't give sensei the right to punish me"_

With a sigh she entered through the glass doors and began searching for room **325B**, the halls were unbelievably quiet which meant that either the students were at lunch or in their classrooms.

"_The photography and media department are so lucky, everything here is so high-tech" _Hinata admired as she continued walking

"_Its just unfair how they get to get all the perks while we don't, how come we don't get cool stuff like these?" _Hinata shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk

"Hallway B…322…323…324…325B…Here it is…" Finally reaching her desired destination, Hinata was about to turn the doorknob when she suddenly stopped upon hearing voices from behind the door.

"I thought Anko-sensei said that this room would be unoccupied" Hinata whispered to herself, slowly she peered into the glass window and nearly gasped at what she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke was inside; he was sitting atop the teacher's desk his hands on his lap and his eyes downcast.

"Oh my…it's **him** again…" Hinata said with a sigh

She was about to walk away when she suddenly heard his cold voice speak

"**Want to get married?"**

Hinata froze midway, "What…someone…someone else is in there?" she asked herself as she pressed her back on the wall

"_Baka Hinata, of course someone else has to be there, he can't possibly be talking to himself now can he?" _Hinata was about to leave and walk away but apparently her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

…**.Inside….**

Sasuke sat atop the teacher's desk, his hands gracefully folded in his lap, his eyes were downcast and hints of sadness were tainting them.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…want to get married?"

Sasuke eyed his companion, the girl before him was none other than Konoha Academy's famed ballerina dancer, Haruno Sakura her eyes widened with shock.

"S-stop playing around Sasuke" Sakura stammered, avoiding his gaze at all costs

Hinata sighed as she listened on to their conversation, _"She calls him in such a familiar manner, maybe they're boyfriend and girlfriend…wait a minute, what am I being so depressed about?"_

"I'm not playing around Sakura…I mean it" Sasuke stated simply as he ran a hand through his dark locks, "My family wants me to get married just in case my father is unable to uphold the throne…my mother and grandmother have already chosen a woman but I would rather marry someone I know than a complete stranger" he explained

"_He's marrying a complete stranger? Wait until Tenten and Ino hear about this! But wait, that would be wrong, that would be considered as spreading gossip" _Hinata thought guiltily

Sakura looked away and sighed, "I…I…I'm really flattered you want to marry me…I mean, its not everyday Konoha's prince asks for a girl's hand in marriage…but I don't think that life in a confined palace is for me, I mean you know how much I love ballet…to leave it all behind would be just…just heartbreaking…" Sakura said sadly

"_She's so cool, not many deranged fan girls would turn down a marriage proposal from prince moody…" _Hinata thought with a smile

Sasuke nodded his head, "I respect that…I respect your dreams…"

"_He looks sad…maybe heartbroken…che, serves him right for being such a grouch!"_

Sakura smiled gratefully, "Sasuke, I'm really sorry but I don't want to give up all my hard work…I also…I also don't want to ruin our friendship…"

Sasuke forced a smile to grace his lips but to no avail, instead the young prince merely nodded his head. "Pursue your dreams, I'll be cheering for you all the way" he said simply

Sakura smiled and muttered a soft, "Thank You" before engulfing Sasuke into a friendly embrace

"_How sweet…even though he doesn't deserve her kindness, its still so…so sweet"_

Hinata couldn't help but sigh, everything she had just witnessed seemed like it was straight out from a fairytale but the last thing she expected was for her cellphone to ring unexpectedly.

**Cellphone Jingle**

**Cellphone Jingle**

**Cellphone Jingle**

Upon hearing the noise Sakura and Sasuke immediately broke apart, scanning the room for the source of the unexpected noise. It wasn't until Hinata poked her head inside the classroom that Sasuke finally realized that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_Yikes! He saw me, he saw me!" _Hinata panicked, _"I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'll probably end up being shipped somewhere!"_

Hinata opened her phone and saw the number, _"Temari you're a dead girl when I find you!"_

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke whose eyes were now glinting with malice, "Sasuke…" she called out to the latter as he made his way to the door.

Hinata gasped the moment she felt someone tug on her shirt, _"God save me!" _she prayed with despair as she soon met a pair of onyx eyes staring directly at her.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked coldly as he tightened his grip on Hinata's shoulder

Hinata flinched and merely looked away, "I…I…I…"

Sasuke frowned, "Can't even answer without stammering?" he sneered coldly

"I swear, I didn't do anything wrong!" Hinata said defensively as she tried to pry herself out of his grip, "I just happened to come by and…"

"You're lying and it shows" Sasuke stated his eyes locked on hers

"I swear, I didn't hear anything so could you please let go of me!" Hinata pleaded

Sasuke released his grip on her and sighed, what he didn't expect was that the moment he let go of her she darted away from his clutches like lightning.

"Hey! I'm not finish with you!" He called out angrily

Sakura stood by his side, "Let it go Sasuke, she probably won't tell" she said with a small smile.

Far from Sasuke's clutches, Hinata slowed down her pace and began breathing very hard. "Temari…you…are…so…dead…" she wheezed vehemently as she clutched her sides

"_That was so close, I thought for sure I was going to be a goner…thank you god for coming to save me…thank you…thank you…"_

"_Oh damn, I forgot sensei's errand…but wait…would I dare go back? Hell no, no way will I ever go back unless he's still around!"_

Shrugging off her teacher's errand Hinata made her way back to her friends, she made sure that she was absolutely going to kill Temari for her stupid and wrong timing phone call.

**---------Media and Photography Department----------**

Crown prince Uchiha Sasuke was not in the best of moods, apparently his plan of proposing to his close friend in order to avoid marrying a complete stranger was futile for apparently Haruno Sakura had quite an ambitious dream.

"_I'm really sorry Sasuke…but dancing is my dream right now…I…I can't just give it up"_

Her words echoed through his mind all throughout the afternoon, _"I guess I have no other choice but to marry the woman grandmother has chosen" _Sasuke thought sadly as he zoned out from his photography class.

When the last bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day, Sasuke exited the school accompanied by his bodyguards, he had a look of sadness in his eyes as he boarded the black Mercedes.

"Prince Sasuke looked really down today didn't he?" Ino stated

"He's probably depressed because he got turned down by a girl" Hinata absent mindedly spoke, noticing the fault she had just made she quickly clamped her mouth shut and mentally cursed.

"_Baka! They weren't supposed to know that!" _Hinata thought angrily as she banged her head with her hands

"Marriage? Oh my god, Prince Sasuke is engaged?" Tenten asked in shock

"Just what does our Hinata-chan know that we don't?" Temari asked with a grin as she blocked Hinata's exit, "Spill the beans Hinata"

Hinata sighed exasperatedly as she mounted herself on her bike, "I…I…I kind of witnessed something but I can't tell so I have to go now!"

As quickly as she could, Hinata peddled her way out of her friends clutches.

"_Just pretend you never heard any of it, you never saw any of it, you were never there!" _Hinata kept on telling herself as she peddled faster and faster

"_From now until the day you die, keep as far away from the prince as possible!"_

"_From now until the day you die, never mention the prince or anything about him!"_

But unfortunately for Hinata, the subject about the said latter would not escape her life for apparently something important was coming and involved her and a certain said latter.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Wow 2 updates in 1 day! I actually did this because well, I had nothing better to do and since its monday again and thus begins another school week I must update as much as I can...I can't believe this but I cannot seem to part from this story, its just getting to me and the positive response Im getting from readers truly makes me happy. I'm sorry if I once again ended with a cliffhanger but I believed that it was enough for chapter III and did you like my segment between Sasuke and Sakura? Trust me when I tell you this, more drama, romance and maybe comedic humor will come on later chapters! Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!!!!


	5. It all begins

**Author's notes:**

Despite it being a school day I just couldn't find myself ignoring an update, so here I am once again with the latest chapter of my story! Here's a little interesting tidbit you guys and gals should know, I wrote this chapter during my English class, we were reading Romeo and Juliet but I was pretending to read instead I took out a piece of paper and started writing my ideas…how sneaky is that? Anyways, hopefully my teacher doesn't notice me not paying attention, the last time I zoned out to write a story I was being grilled by my teacher because I could not answer his question…darn…Anyways, everyone this chapter will hopefully clarify everything that is going on so far, so without further a due read my story and review! For as I said and will say again, reviews make me very happy!

_Words written like this are thought!_

_**Words written like this are flashback scenes!**_

**Words from me:**

Did they ever mention the name of Hinata's mother? For if they didn't I guess I should give her a name…

Hiashi won't be playing the part of the psycho demon dad who hates his daughter; instead he'll take on a lighter role

Not much Sasuke and Hinata here but it focuses more on their family

This chapter is slightly longer and more...well more worded so if there are any confusions with it tell me so and I will clarify with you!

**Chapter IV**

**It all begins**

Uchiha Sasuke absent-mindedly gazed outside through the tinted windows of his Mercedes; the young prince was apparently filled with confusion and despair.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" Sasuke's head of security asked questioningly

The ice prince did not respond

"_Leave me alone" _Sasuke thought rudely, even in his thoughts the prince was still cold

"Would you like me to brief you with today's schedule your grace?"

"_No, what I want is for you to be quiet"_

Still no response from the said latter

"I suppose…I suppose I could inform you of today's schedule at the palace" taking his cue to the head of security turned away from the moody prince as he remained silent for the rest of the trip.

"_Took you that long to figure it out"_

Sasuke continued gazing out the window, but suddenly his attention was now focused on the bicycle parked at a local ice cream shop, what caught his attention more was that the girl mounted on the bike seemed vaguely familiar.

"_Now where have I seen here before?"_

A sudden pang soon hit him as he finally remember where he had seen the girl before

"_**I guess what I'm trying to say is...you want to get married?"**_

"_**I…I…I can't Sasuke…you know how ballet means so much to me, to give it up will be too heart breaking"**_

"…"

"_**I'm sorry, but I can't marry you…"**_

"_**I respect your dreams, and I will be cheering for you all the way"**_

_**Hug**_

**Cellphone Jingle**

**Cellphone Jingle**

**Cellphone Jingle **

"It's her!"

Sasuke motioned for the car to stop, _"You're not getting away from me this time…"_ and in an instant all three cars stopped

**Hinata's thoughts…**

Today seemed so surreal to me, I don't know why but I'm blaming almighty prince Sasuke for all my troubles. I mean, the bad luck that happened to me probably started the moment his royal highness stepped into the front of our school. First, I knock into his royal assed self and then he rudely calls me a klutz, second I overhear him and Konoha Academy's top ballerina, Haruno Sakura talking and then him once again rudely pins me to the wall and accuses me of being an eavesdropper!

Well, maybe the part about me being an eavesdropper is somewhat true, but that still doesn't give him the right to rudely pin me against a wall! Today is most definitely not my day, as soon as I get home I'm going to lock myself up in my room and do nothing but forget everything about today's events…

**Normal POV**

Unfortunately for Hinata, forgetting the prince would be easier said than done for Hinata soon found herself slinking away from a certain prince's piercing eyes, for the second time today he had managed to once again corner her and pin her against a wall.

"_I wonder if he takes a liking towards this..." _Hinata blushed, _"Wait a minute…goodness, what am I talking about? Bad Hinata, Bad! You for one are not among those deranged fan girls!" _Hinata cringed as she felt Sasuke inch closer and closer towards her

"_What…what…what in the world is he doing…I'm claustrophobic!" _Hinata mentally screamed as she backed away as much as she could, but apparently the young girl groaned as her back hit the wall.

"_Oh god…I'm trapped…and he's…he's inches in front of me…"_

The ice-prince was apparently enjoying the fact how he felt so powerful and how the girl before him cowered like a leaf, _"Che. She can't even maintain her composure" _He scoffed coldly

"_How pathetic, its like watching a little bug get squashed…"_

"A…A…Ano…" Hinata began, "W-what….what…what are you doing?"

Sasuke eyed the cowering girl, "I know that you were eavesdropping on my conversation…" he began coolly

Hinata sighed, "I told you already…I was just passing by…" she insisted

"Lie all you want but it clearly shows you're not being honest" Sasuke smirked as he watched her fidget

Hinata turned away, "A…Are…are you going to ship me off somewhere?" Hinata asked dumbly as Temari's words raced through her mind

"_Now what in the world is she blabbering about?" _Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "No, what I do want you to do is keep your mouth shut about what you've heard" Sasuke said with a smirk as he placed his index finger on her lips

Hinata felt hurt, "And what makes you think I'd be the type of girl to blab it all around?" she demanded angrily, "You should be lucky that I was the one who stepped in to your conversation and not someone else, for your information your majesty I was brought up way better than you can ever imagine!"

Sasuke smirked, _"This girl…this girl has the audacity to stand up to me"_

"So are you telling me you're not like the rest of those deranged fan girls? I find that quite hard to believe" Sasuke stated, toying with her emotions

"Of course I'm not! I may be considered "different" from others but I'm not a tattletale!"

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark mane, "I hope your words are true, for if ever word leaks out about this…" Sasuke inched his face closer to Hinata's

Feeling her tremble underneath him, he decided to intimidate her more by coldly whispering in her ear, "I'll know who to hunt…" he whispered seductively

Hinata gasped, her heart was beating so loudly that she could have sworn it was about to pop out of her chest any moment now.

"_J-jerk…I bet…I bet he's doing this on purpose…but he does smell nice…what am I thinking? Not again!"_

"My men and I will go first, you follow later when its all clear" Sasuke stated simply as he began walking away

Making sure that he was out of earshot Hinata angrily cursed, "Yeah, I'll keep it a secret alright…your royal assed-ness"

"_Stupid jerk"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga household, yet another form of trouble was brewing for Hinata, but this time it was in the persona of her very own mother.

"Hinata, where is that girl?"

"She's at school" Hiashi answered from below

"Hinata, I need to borrow your…ahck!"

"_Ouch…my foot…my foot…What the hell…"_

"HINATA YOU BAKA!"

Hyuuga Hiashi who had been watering his plants soon found himself running madly towards the scene of the noise, to his dismay it was nothing but his wife Hyuuga Tomoe an angry scowl plastered on her face.

"What is it now dear?" Hiashi asked with a sigh as he tried to calm down his wife

"That…that good for nothing daughter of yours…" Tomoe grunted

Hiashi sighed, "What did she do this time?"

Tomoe eyed her husband angrily, "What are you blind? Can't you see how this room resembles a pigsty!" the latter shrieked, "I come in here and this is the monstrosity that I find!"

"I'll clean it up; I'll clean it up" Hiashi offered as he immediately began dusting his daughter's untidy bedroom, "No need to get upset over some clutter" he smiled sheepishly

"_Hinata not again, your mother won't let you get out of this so easily this time"_

Tomoe scowled and eyed her husband angrily, "Take that damn apron off, whose the housewife here, me or you?" she stated angrily

Hiashi obeyed his wife and quickly discarded the effeminate apron, "Technically, I am since…you know, since you're the one working…"

"_I shouldn't have said that"_

Hyuuga Tomoe sighed as she ushered for her husband to follow her to the living room, angrily she began going through a stack of cluttered mail, bills to be exact.

"Bills, Bills, Bills and more damned bills" Tomoe aggravatingly screeched as she threw the mail at her husband's face, "Do you even know what the hell half of these are?" she asked coldly

Hiashi took the letters and read them, "Wait a minute now, these are my bills Tomoe, I never go through your things so why should you go through mine?"

"Shut up you baka, it's because of **your** stupid bills that many have been pestering me lately"

Tomoe sighed heavily, "I can't…I can't live like this anymore"

"I asked for some time to pay it off…" Hiashi stated sadly

"Pay it off? Just what exactly are you going to pay these bills with Hiashi? Are you going to pay with tissue? Are you going to pay with that damn apron of yours? Unless you haven't noticed we're on the verge of going bankrupt here!"

"Tomoe…don't…don't say that…I'll get the money…we'll get the money…"

"And how do you suppose we get the money huh? Are you going to beg out there? Are you going to offer your superb housecleaning services? Face it Hiashi, we can't pay off this damned bill and you know what else? I've had enough Hiashi…I want a divorce"

Hiashi sighed, _"What is this now? Is this her 6__th__ time attempting a divorce?"_

"Tomoe stop saying such things, you always say you want a divorce but you never mean it" Hiashi muttered

"I'm making it mean something now! Ever since you invested most of our savings to that so-called business of yours we've been short in cash!"

"I know that investing it all wasn't the wisest of moves but…"

"But what? Hiashi you big…you big baka, you should have invested it on a contraption that makes gold…that would have been worth it" Tomoe angrily sank into the couch, avoiding her husband's gaze

Suddenly their silence was broken by the continuous ringing of their doorbell

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

Hiashi stared at the door, not moving a muscle, "Did you order food?" he asked bluntly, "I didn't order any"

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

Tomoe wanted to kill her husband so bad but chose not to, "Would you just go and check!" she demanded as she threw a pillow at her husband

**DING**

**DING**

"I'm going, I'm going!" Hiashi said flustered as he dodged the pillow, "Crazy wife"

**DING**

**DING**

"I'm coming, I'm coming so hold your horses" Hiashi called out as he unlatched the gate to reveal the looming figures of two black suited men

"Um…can…can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Hyuuga Hiashi?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments earlier at the Uchiha Royal Palace, the former queen Uchiha Ayaka was silently sipping her tea when the voice of her servant bellowed through her ears.

"Your highness, Empress Mikoto has arrived and wishes to join you for tea" One of the servants announced as Uchiha Mikoto entered, a frown gracing her lovely porcelain-like features.

"Enter Lady Mikoto, your presence is gladly accepted" Uchiha Ayaka stated with a smile

"_It's a perfect timing, a perfect timing indeed; now that she's here we can finally discuss the crown prince's wedding"_

Uchiha Mikoto dressed in a floral pink kimono with golden accents entered the room quietly; Uchiha Ayaka looked on at her daughter-in-law with worried eyes, "Is something the matter Lady Mikoto? You're eyes show no traces of life…"

"His majesty is awake…" she stated simply

"Oh, how lovely, is he well enough to join us for tea?"

Uchiha Mikoto shook her head, "Forgive me your grace but his majesty has not fully regained his strength, I believe it is best if he were kept bedridden"

Ayaka nodded her head, "But of course, we must make sure that our beloved king is well rested and in good health" she muttered softly

"Your highness, we have brought you the objects that you have desired" one of the maids said politely

Uchiha Mikoto looked on confusedly, "May I question what this is about?"

Uchiha Ayaka smiled gratefully as two servants entered her tea room, bearing with them a small mahogany box with intricate golden designs.

"Your about to find out Lady Mikoto…"

The aging queen muttered a soft thank you before putting aside her jasmine tea, carefully she unlocked the box and with a gratified smile she gazed into the contents of the box, a golden ring glittered beautifully before the aging queen's eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

Uchiha Mikoto looked on as well, "A Ring? For what would a ring be needed for your highness?"

"_Oh my, she better not be suggesting __**that**__ again…" _Mikoto asked

Uchiha Ayaka stifled a gentle laugh, "Your questions please me Lady Mikoto, this ring is none other than for the crown prince's betrothed" the aging queen said with a smile

Uchiha Mikoto sighed deeply, "But your highness, I thought that we had agreed to not marry off Prince Sasuke just yet…"

"_I know that she means well but why does it seem as if she's pushing this quite too far"_

"I believe that there is not much time left Lady Mikoto, as his majesties health continues to falter, I believe that it will only be best if take action right away"

Uchiha Mikoto looked away; far too many events were happening right away much to her dismay

"I am only doing what's best for the family and the future of our dynasty, so please try and understand my sudden decisions"

Uchiha Mikoto nodded solemnly

"I am also…I am also fulfilling my late husband's final request…" with that said Uchiha Ayaka carefully took the ring and slowly examined it, "It's time…for his request to be fulfilled"

Uchiha Mikoto looked on slightly confused, "What do you mean by that your highness?"

"My husband and a close friend of his made a pact, perhaps you can say that that pact was sealed in blood for before he passed on to the other life he instructed me to fulfill his last wishes…"

"And what did his majesty wish for?" Mikoto asked curiously

"He instructed me…that this ring is to grace the finger of the crown prince's betrothed…"

Uchiha Mikoto gasped, _"So…So everything has been planned out all along?"_

"A promise between friends is a promise until the end" Ayaka muttered with a smile as she carefully placed back the ring into its mahogany case

Uchiha Mikoto nodded in agreement

Ayaka merely smiled, "I request for the presence of Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma" she called out to her servant who nodded and walked away

Moments later two men clad in dark black suits entered the refined tea room, both bowed courteously at the former queen that stood before them.

"Hatake-san…" Uchiha Ayaka acknowledged the young man with silver hair, his face covered with a black mask, giving him an alluring yet mysterious look

"Sarutobi-san…" Uchiha Ayaka smiled as a more rugged looking man entered, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"_Put it out you baka" _Kakashi hissed at his partner

"_Damn…and that was a newly lit one" _Asuma grumbled

"How may we be of service to you your grace?" Kakashi asked with a bow

Uchiha Ayaka smiled gratefully, "This is very important business gentlemen so please listen carefully."

"We're all ears your highness" Asuma said with a grin

**End of chapter**

**AN: **I've written quite a lot for chapter IV so I've decided to stop it at that...but do not worry I will continue updating but not just tomorrow because tomorrow I have martial arts class and yeah I will be home late...anyways to those who read this chapter thank you for reading and please review ok? I like reviews, they encourage me to write more and make faster updates! Anyways this story was slightly confusing...I didn't have time to edit it as much as I wanted to...anyways stay tuned for the next chapters as the plot thickens...


	6. The Promise between friends

**Author's notes:**

Hello once again, sorry for the long update just recently I was sent to the hospital because of abdominal pains and yeah I had to stay there for a while and rest and as you know I hate hospitals and I hate needles...they stuck two needles at me at once and I wanted to cry but thought never mind...Anyways, so I hope that everyone didn't find my last chapter quite confusing because to be honest I did. So basically I have come up with a few facts and trivia about last chapter just in case anyone got confused.

**Hyuuga Hiashi is a stay at home dad, he won't play his usual demon dad role instead he'll be OOC **

**Hyuuga Tomoe (Yes I made her up because I don't recall them ever mentioning Hinata's mom, she is basically the bread winner of the family and she works as an insurance saleswoman)**

**Hatake Kakashi (Yes he still wears a mask, just to be cool) and Sarutobi Asuma work for the Uchiha royal family, they basically serve as messengers or informants. **

Hopefully that has clarified things, This latest chapter will be longer than the others because it will give more detailed explanations and yes the story is finally progressing!

anyways I have nothing else to say so I guess its time for chapter V of my story, read and review alright?

**Chapter V**

**The promise between friends**

"_We're all ears your highness" _Asuma said with a grin

Uchiha Ayaka smiled gratefully, "The task I'm about to give you is simple yet very important, I wish for you two to deliver this box and its contents to this address, the man who lives in this address will now what to do when he sees the box" she explained as she handed the mahogany box

Kakashi and Asuma nodded, "Yes your majesty"

"Be very careful with this package, his late majesty would not want anything to happen to it"

"We will handle it with the outmost care your grace"

The aging queen nodded, "When you reach your destination please ask the man who lives there if he has the matching ring to this"

"Will do your highness, will do" Kakashi said with a salute as he and Asuma made their way out the furnished tea room

Uchiha Mikoto sighed, "Your grace, do you honestly believe that this will work?" she asked with concern as she saw the two guards walk out

"Lady Mikoto, my husband's last wish was simple and that was to betroth our crown prince with his friend's granddaughter"

Uchiha Mikoto nodded her head, "It is the crown prince I'm worried about, he has been dreading this subject since I've mentioned it to him"

Uchiha Ayaka took Uchiha Mikoto's hands into hers and with a smile she said, "Love will move in mysterious ways Lady Mikoto, two different sides of a coin will eventually learn to love"

--------------------------------------**Moments Later-----------------------------------**

After receiving their briefing from her royal majesty, Uchiha Ayaka, Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi agreed to meet up at exactly 2:00pm to deliver her majesties package.

Sarutobi Asuma sighed deeply as he puffed on his third cigarette

"_He's late…that baka" _he thought angrily as he checked his watch, they were 2 hours behind schedule.

"He better give me a worth while excuse"

After a couple of more minutes of waiting, Sarutobi Asuma's face lit up as the approaching figure of Hatake Kakashi came into view.

"Yo!" The silver haired man greeted casually, his hands shoved inside his pockets

"Yo? I've been waiting for two hours and all you can say is Yo?" Asuma declared angrily as he squashed his finished cigarette with his foot. "What's your excuse this time?" he asked questioningly

Kakashi smiled sheepishly under his mask, "About that…"

Asuma shook his head, "Just get in the car, we're late as it is…you have the address right?"

Kakashi searched his pockets, "It was…It was here a moment…"

Suddenly his infamous Icha Icha Paradise book fell causing Asuma to raise his brow questioningly, "now I know why you were late" he stated simply as he ran a hand through his unruly locks

_"What a pervert...I bet he was re-reading that damned book twice...just to kill time"_

"Here it is!" Kakashi said with a smile as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper

"Come on…we've got a long way to go" Asuma said as he boarded the black royal Mercedes and began to start the engine, Kakashi did the same and looked at his partner

"I thought I was driving" He stated

"Idiot, you think I'd let you drive? It'll take us long to get there with your constant stopping"

"Fine, fine you don't have to make me feel bad about it" Kakashi said, pretending to be hurt

"Shut up and fasten your seatbelt, we're going on turbo drive"

And then they sped off as fast as lightning

The Hyuuga residence was once again the sight of a battlefield of words between Hyuuga Tomoe and her husband Hyuuga Hiashi, clearly Tomoe was going to emerge the winning victor.

"Bills, Bills, Bills and more damned bills" Tomoe aggravatingly screeched as she threw the mail at her husband's face, "Do you even know what the hell half of these are?" she asked coldly

Hiashi took the letters and read them, "Wait a minute now, these are my bills Tomoe, I never go through your things so why should you go through mine?"

"Shut up you baka, it's because of **your** stupid bills that many have been pestering me lately"

Tomoe sighed heavily, "I can't…I can't live like this anymore"

"I asked for some time to pay it off…" Hiashi stated sadly

"Pay it off? Just what exactly are you going to pay these bills with Hiashi? Are you going to pay with tissue? Are you going to pay with that damn apron of yours? Unless you haven't noticed we're on the verge of going bankrupt here!"

"Tomoe…don't…don't say that…I'll get the money…we'll get the money…"

"And how do you suppose we get the money huh? Are you going to beg out there? Are you going to offer your superb housecleaning services? Face it Hiashi, we can't pay off this damned bill and you know what else? I've had enough Hiashi…I want a divorce"

Hiashi sighed, _"What is this now? Is this her 6th time attempting a divorce?"_

"Tomoe stop saying such things, you always say you want a divorce but you never mean it" Hiashi muttered

"I'm making it mean something now! Ever since you invested most of our savings to that so-called business of yours we've been short in cash!"

"I know that investing it all wasn't the wisest of moves but…"

"But what? Hiashi you big…you big baka, you should have invested it on a contraption that makes gold…that would have been worth it" Tomoe angrily sank into the couch, avoiding her husband's gaze

Suddenly their silence was broken by the continuous ringing of their doorbell

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

Hiashi stared at the door, not moving a muscle, "Did you order food?" he asked bluntly, "I didn't order any"

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

Tomoe wanted to kill her husband so bad but chose not to, "Would you just go and check!" she demanded as she threw a pillow at her husband

**DING**

**DING**

"I'm going, I'm going!" Hiashi said flustered as he dodged the pillow, "Crazy wife"

**DING**

**DING**

"I'm coming, I'm coming so hold your horses" Hiashi called out as he unlatched the gate to reveal the looming figures of two black suited men

"_Stupid people…I told them I'll take care of the tabs later" _Hiashi thought angrily

"_I wonder which restaurant is pestering me…again…"_

"Um…can…can I help you?"

"_Who the heck are these guys?" _Hiashi questioned as he noticed that the men before him were definitely not from any restaurant

"Is this the residence of Hyuuga Hiashi?" One of the men asked curiously

Hyuuga Hiashi nearly fainted at the sight that he saw, two men clad in black one donning a mask had silver hair the other had unruly dark locks and a cigarette dangling from his lips and to the back of them was a parked black Mercedes with the royal crest embedded on it.

"_Now what in the world is going on?"_ Hiashi thought, slightly confused at what was happening

"Y-yes…yes I am Hiashi, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"_Oh god, please don't let them be loan sharks, those bastards have been pestering me to cough up the money for weeks! Ooops, I better not tell Tomoe that" _

The two men looked at each other and gave each other secret thumbs up signs, "We have an urgent message from her royal majesty, may we come in?" The silver haired man asked

Hiashi nodded hurriedly as he stepped aside to let the two men enter, "Sorry about the clutter, I was…I was in the middle of cleaning this mess…"

"Not a problem" the two men said in unison as they dodged through the clutter,

"It wasn't our intention to arrive at such short notice" The man with the cigarette said

"If it is from her majesty then it must be urgent…come in, come in please" Hiashi said with a broad grin

The two men stepped inside, "Excuse us for interrupting" they both said, catching the attention of a brooding Tomoe.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked coldly as she stood up from her chair and pointed accusingly at them

"_Not another of Hiashi's loan shark friends" _She thought angrily

The two men looked at each other, "Oh where are our manners, my name is Hatake Kakashi and my partner here is Sarutobi Asuma"

"And I don't give a damn" Tomoe said coldly as she eyed them, "Are some kind of loan shark?"

Hiashi smiled sheepishly, "Um…honey…these men…these men here…these men here are from the palace"

Tomoe noticed the fault of her words and smiled sheepishly, "Oh…oh my…where have my manners gone? Please sit, please sit" she ushered them nervously

"_Why didn't you tell me who these men were?" _Tomoe glared at her husband

"_I'm just as shocked as you!" _Hiashi looked at his wife and shrugged, _"Just stay calm"_

The two men sat down with a smile, Tomoe and Hiashi sat opposite from them and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that's right, Tomoe the tea…get some tea for our guests" Hiashi said hurriedly as Tomoe hurriedly excused herself to get up and dash to the kitchen

"I hope you gentlemen like "normal folk" tea" Tomoe joked as she began going through the cupboards

"_Shit…there's no more tea! Oh well, coffee should do"_

Tomoe reentered the living room, a tray of coffee and biscuits in her hands upon noticing this Hiashi immediately stood up to offer his assistance.

"Oh good the tea is here…drink…please drink" Hiashi said as he nervously handed the men the cups with shaky hands

"_Damn it, why do I have to act such a fool in front of these guys" _Hiashi thought

"Actually we ran out of tea so I hope you gentlemen like coffee, its…its American" Tomoe said with a sweet smile

"Coffee? What happened to the tea?" Hiashi whispered

"Idiot, didn't I just tell them we ran out" Tomoe replied harshly

Hiashi began nervously stirring the cups of coffee, spilling some here and there

"Let me take care of it dear" Tomoe said simply as she took the cups from her husband, secretly giving him a deathly glare

"_Don't screw this up you idiot" _Tomoe muttered in her mind as she gave her husband another deathly cold stare

The two men nodded, "Thank you Hyuuga-san, coffee would be much appreciated" Asuma said as he sipped his coffee, nearly choking due to the bitterness

_"I need a smoke" _He thought as he pretended to be enjoying his coffee

Hiashi noticed how Kakashi was examining the photograph of his eldest daughter, Hinata and a photograph of his late father.

"Oh, that is…that is my daughter Hinata, she's a senior at Konoha Academy for the Arts" he said with a smile, "And that…that is my deceased father"

Kakashi nodded, "Such a beautiful daughter, she takes after her mother"

Tomoe looked up and smiled, "Oh, don't make me blush Hatake-san" Tomoe said teasingly, "She may take after my beauty but personality wise its all from her father"

The room soon erupted of light laughter, Tomoe eyed her husband coldly as is she were about to say, _"Her laziness especially"_

Kakashi and Asuma nodded, "I supposed we should get this business over with, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga the reason as to why we came here is because we bear an important message from the royal family" Asuma began to explain.

"_Kakashi, hand them the package" _Asuma whispered

"_The what?" _Kakashi joked

"_The ring you baka, hand them the ring or else I'll **wring** your neck"_

Kakashi smiled and reached into his pocket, he then took out a beautifully carved mahogany box with intricate gold designs; he carefully set it on the table for all to see.

"This proves the promise between the late king and your father" Kakashi said as he opened the box to reveal a simple white gold ring

Tomoe and Hiashi gasped as they looked at one another, as carefully as she could Tomoe took the ring into her hands and began to examine it.

Moments later the two married couple gasped with joy and excitement

"I…I…I'm at a lost of words…I…I can't believe this…" Tomoe stammered as she hit her husband jokingly in the arm

"So father's last words were true" Hiashi said with wide eyes as he looked at the ring, "The old man wasn't bluffing after all"

Tomoe and Hiashi soon stopped their dance of merriment as they noticed that the palace informants were still right in front of them, the two then began to laugh sheepishly.

"The royal family is waiting for the engagement ring, I'm sure you've taken care of it right?" Kakashi asked

Tomoe eyed her husband, "Of course…of course we have…" she said with a smile

"Of course we have, we've been treasuring that ring all these years" Hiashi added

Tomoe then turned to her husband and mouthed the words, _"So where the hell is it?"_

Hiashi mouthed back with a sheepish grin, _"Somewhere"_

The two then slowly stood up, "Um…Excuse us gentlemen…um…we'll be right back" Hiashi said as he and his wife darted out the living room in search of that blasted ring.

**------That Afternoon-----**

"I'm home…Mom…Dad…Hanabi-chan you little idiot…I'm home…" Hinata called out as she removed her shoes and entered the cluttered house

"_I thought dad said he was going to clean the house today, he must have forgotten"_

Hinata smiled to herself as she entered her house, pieces of paper, cluttered items and discarded furniture were what greeted her.

"_Such a mess…did we get robbed?" _Hinata thought curiously as she scanned the room for dead bodies

"_Wait a minute, there goes my imagination running amok…I mean, who would rob us anyways?"_

Hinata soon made her way to the living room, which was twice as cluttered as the hallway. She slowly began to pick up the discarded mail, carefully she began reading its contents.

"_Final Warning regarding overdue payment of Electric Bills"_

"_Final Warning regarding overdue payment of Water Bills"_

"_Final Warning regarding overdue payment of Gas Bills"_

"_Final Warning regarding…Mortgage…"_

Hinata sighed as she read the letters, _"Mom and Dad must have been fighting again because of these notices" _slowly she walked to their backyard where she soon found her mother deep in thought.

"_Yep, they did just have a fight…mom always has that deep in thought look after she fights with dad"_

She carefully sat in front of her mother, "Mom, you have that deep in thought look on your face again…are you asking dad for another divorce?" Hinata teased as she hugged her mother tightly, "Don't do it mom…you've asked him 6 times and you're still here, don't play around like that…you know how much it hurts me"

Tomoe sighed as she unlatched herself from her daughter, "Go away, I'm tired" she said with a sigh

Hinata smiled, "By the way mom, I found this letter on the floor…" Hinata said as she handed her mother the notice regarding the overdue mortgage payment, "What is this about?"

Tomoe smiled at her curious daughter, brushing strands of hair from her face "Don't worry about that, those people are just all talk…besides I've already asked for an extension…"

Hinata noted the sadness in her mother's voice, she slowly took her mother's hands into hers and with a bright smile said, "Don't worry my dear overworked mother, I will soon put an end to your sadness and despair…you can trust me…"

"And how are you going to do that?" Tomoe asked with a raised brow

"Dear mother, you're daughter will become a designer…a successful designer who will be known all over the world…" Hinata said excitedly

"Don't get your hopes way too up in the clouds, remember, most designers struggle at first"

Hinata sighed, "I know that…that is why…I want to struggle now and live happy in the future…"

"That tone…you want something don't you?" Tomoe asked

"Well…I want you to buy me a sewing machine, come on please mom; did you see the one I had? Even grandma wouldn't dare use that!"

Tomoe sighed, "Would you rather like it if we starved if I bought you a new sewing machine?"

Hinata thought, "hmmm...Maybe…" she smiled childishly

"Not today Hinata, we have far more things to worry about…go check your father, maybe he can magically give you a sewing machine"

With that said Hinata went back inside the house to go talk to her father, "Dad, I'm home!" Hinata greeted

Hiashi was on his knees on the floor, nervously searching for the royal engagement ring that was given to them before his father's passing.

"Blasted ring, where are you now that I need you most?" He asked angrily as he threw stuff here and there

"Come out you blasted thing! Come out!" Hiashi angrily screamed as he kicked around everything he could find

"_Wow…dad's really lost his mind" _Hinata thought as she approached her father

"BOO!" Hinata screamed causing Hiashi to jump with fright

"Hinata…what the…don't do that…you want me to die from a heart attack? I'm stressed out as it is…"Hiashi scolded as he clutched his pounding heart

"Dad…what are you doing on your knees?" Hinata asked curiously as she sat down beside him

"Not now, Hinata…I'm busy…"

"Busy with what?" Hinata continued to pester

Hiashi sighed, "I lost it…I lost the ring…the ring your grandfather gave us before he died" Hiashi soon found himself on the verge of tears

Hinata looked at her father curiously, "Grandfather's Ring? Oh you mean that thing!"

Hiashi looked up as he grabbed hold of his daughter's shoulders, "You know where the ring is? You know where the ring is?" he demanded excitedly

Hinata nodded, "We put it there under the kitchen table…when we moved here…remember?"

As quick as lightning, Hiashi then dragged Hinata to the kitchen

"You see it dad? Remember how you used the ring to stable the table because it was getting wobbly?" Hinata said with a proud smile

Hiashi immediately lifted up the table and grabbed the ring, with bright eyes he began thanking everyone he could think of.

"HONEY WE FOUND THE RING!" Hiashi screamed excitedly as Tomoe dashed into the living room

"You found the…OH MY GOD YOU FOUND IT!" Tomoe screamed as she hugged her husband

Hinata looked on confusedly, "Eh…did I…did I miss something?"

"HURRAY! WE'RE RICH! HURRAY WE'RE RICH!"

"I LOVE YOU MY HINATA-HIME!"

"NO MORE LOANING MONEY FROM THE BANK!"

"NO MORE OVERDUE BILLS"

Hinata soon found herself engulfed in a bone crushing hug

"Mom…Dad…seriously…did…did I miss…did I miss something important?"

**-------------Uchiha Royal Palace-----------**

That night at the Royal Palace's recreational room, the now well Uchiha Fugaku, his wife Uchiha Mikoto and son Uchiha Sasuke were engaged in a trivial conversation.

"So have you made your decision yet?" Uchiha Fugaku asked sternly as he took a sip from his tea

Sasuke looked at his father, slowly turning down the volume of his Ipod, "Decision for what?" he asked coldly

Uchiha Fugaku sighed; sometimes his son could be such a stubborn hot head "Your decision to accept a wife"

"Does my opinion really have to matter" Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he began to fiddle with his Ipod.

Now clearly aggravated, Uchiha Fugaku raised his voice, "Yes your opinion does matter and could you put that blasted thing down!"

Sasuke did as what he was told; he eyed his father coldly and gave his mother a questioning look.

"I'm not going to marry some stranger just because grandfather made a pact with his friend" he stated simply as he ran a hand through his dark locks, "What kind of a friendship was that anyways? No one makes promises like those anymore"

Uchiha Fugaku cringed at his son's stubbornness, upon noticing this Uchiha Mikoto took her husband's hands into hers and smiled thoughtfully. "Crown prince, this pact was made by your grandfather and his one and only true friend"

"Even emperors have true friends?" Sasuke asked casually

Uchiha Fugaku dropped his cup, "I understand where your grief is coming from, living in a palace can tend to get lonely at times but yes his late majesty did have a true friend and that friend of his saved him from doing unmistakably foolish things."

"And what does it have to do with me?" Sasuke asked, "Why am I being dragged into this?"

"Your grandfather wanted to thank this friend of his and by doing so they made this pact, that is the reason as to why he made two copies of that ring and he and his friend signed that contract"

Sasuke took the piece of parchment that lay before him and he slowly read, "This is very ridiculous" Sasuke sneered, "A promise of marriage between the prince to take the throne and the emperor's friend's granddaughter…so that pertains to me then?"

Uchiha Fugaku shook his head, "No...To be exact it is not so"

"Your highness, I don't think the crown prince should know about this just yet" Uchiha Mikoto said, "It wouldn't be right to speak about **their..."**

Uchiha Mikoto was cut off, "This contract…this wasn't for me? Then who was it for?" Sasuke asked coolly

"It wasn't so then, this was the time when your uncle was still King and his son your cousin, **Naruto** was the crown prince…"

Sasuke cringed upon hearing his cousin's name; it had been many years since he had last seen his cousin.

"…But unfortunately when your uncle died, the title of King was soon passed onto me and the title of crown prince was soon passed on to you… then with that came this contract…this promise was now passed on to us"

Sasuke scoffed coldly, "_Naruto-baka would have been plagued by this...not me"_

"Now that you know, I hope you do understand that your opinion is what matters most here"

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm marrying a complete stranger" Sasuke said as he began to fiddle with his Ipod.

Uchiha Fugaku sighed as he handed the crown prince a photograph of his alleged bride to be

"Hatake-san and Sarutobi-san…they got this from the bride's family…" Fugaku said as he placed the photograph on the table, Sasuke was in no mood to see it.

"This is ridiculous" Sasuke declared

"If it puts you at ease I think it's wise to say that the girl you're marrying goes to your school"

Sasuke's eyes widened with shock, "She…she goes to my school?" he asked

Uchiha Fugaku nodded, "Yes, according to Hatake-san and Sarutobi-san she is an art and design major in the art department"

Quickly he grabbed the photograph from the table and stared at it long and hard, his eyes soon widened open as he saw who the girl in the photograph was.

"_It…It can't be…It's…It's…her!"_

Sasuke gasped as he stared into the photograph of a very bubbly, Hyuuga Hinata

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **I am glad to say that this chapter is finally done and dealt with and now that I've written a lot for today I am going to take a rest because I am feeling unwell again, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter because from now on the story will have more Hinata and Sasuke scenes...so SasuHina fans get ready for the oh so fluff-filled scenes...Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, read and review okay?


	7. Reactions: Disbelief and Hurt

**Author's notes:**

I am so happy because for one all the reviews I'm getting are positive remarks and it makes me happy that you guys are enjoying my rendition of **Princess Hours**, so I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers for being so supportive and being such loyal readers! acts as if she won an Academy Award

**To all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL….throws cookies everywhere you guys make my day HURRAY TO YOU!**

**Chapter VI**

**Reactions: Disbelief and Hurt**

The Hyuuga household was anything but peaceful for just this afternoon a certain young girl soon found out the truth that she was betrothed to a certain ice-hearted prince, the worst part was that their marriage was in a couple of weeks.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Hinata shrieked furiously as she stood up from her seat in the dining table, slamming her fists on the table, "GIVE ME THAT RING! I'LL BURN IT!"

"Hinata-hime calm down" Hiashi pleaded as he tried to console his daughter's sudden outburst

"STOP CALLING ME HINATA-HIME! I AM NOT AND WILL NOT BE A PRINCESS!" Hinata sank down in her seat beside her sister, Hanabi who apparently didn't give a damn about what was happening around her.

"Could you keep it down, your spit is getting all over the food" Hanabi stated

Hinata sighed as she buried her face in her palms, "You…all of you have gone nuts" Hinata murmured with a sigh

"Hinata-hime be reasonable…the reason we did this was because…was because for you and your sister" Hiashi spoke calmly

Hanabi snickered, "If I recall correctly, you were the most happy among all of us that Hinata was getting married because you said we'd be debt free"

Tomoe glared at her daughter and mouthed the words, _"You're not helping with the cause Hanabi"_

Hanabi smirked and mouthed back, _"I wasn't trying mother"_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T GRANDPA BETROTH SOMEONE ELSE?"

Hiashi looked at his wife for answers but found none, "Hinata-hime, you're grandfather and the late king signed this pact years ago…you should be happy that grandpa made such influential friends!"

Tomoe nodded her head, "That's right Hinata-hime, grandpa and the king were best friends as a matter of fact and isn't this just so surreal that you're soon going to be royalty as well?"

"IF YOU WANTED TO BECOME ROYALTY SO BADLY THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND MARRY THAT ICE PRINCE!" Hinata said coldly as she began munching on her food

Hyuuga Tomoe sighed as she got up from her seat and engulfed her daughter in a bone crushing embrace, "If my Hinata-hime agrees to this marriage…Mama will buy you a sewing machine"

Hinata's face immediately lit up but soon faltered, "Are you bribing me?" she asked with a raised brow

Tomoe smiled sheepishly, "Is it working?"

Hinata gasped, "Mom how could you! Bribing me for a sewing machine won't change the way I think and feel!"

"Ok, ok I was just joking…relax…"

Without warning Hinata got up and dashed for the mahogany box, Hiashi gasped and suddenly found himself engaged in a battle of tug of war.

"CALM DOWN HINATA-HIME…DON'T…DON'T…DON'T BREAK THE RING"

"THAT'S EXACTLY…WHAT…I'M DOING…" Hinata grunted as she tried to pry off the box from her father's large hands

"LET GO DAD!" Hinata yelled

"NO! THIS…IS…FOR…OUR…FUTURE…AND...BESIDES...WE...MADE...A...DEAL...WITH THE...ROYAL...FAMILY!" Hiashi struggled

"HIASHI IF YOU LET GO I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Tomoe screeched

Finally giving up Hinata slunk back in her seat with a sigh, "You guys have really gone insane, I mean…who…who has arranged marriages in this year anyways?" she asked, "I'm only in high school…barely a woman for crying out loud!"

Hanabi smirked, "Amen to that you flat chested senior"

Hinata gasped, "I HATE THIS!!!!!"

Tomoe smacked Hanabi upside the head, "Don't make matters worst you idiot!" she hissed angrily

"I'm just doing my job" Hanabi retorted with a grin

Hiashi sighed, "Hinata-hime…please…"

"WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN NO!" Hinata stated angrily as she paced around the kitchen

Hanabi with a content sigh set aside her eating utensils and stared at her flustered big sister, "Oi, why don't you just go marry prince moody…with you out of my hair I can finally live in peace"

Hinata eyed her sister, "That's not nice of you to say…and besides why would Prince Sasuke want to marry me anyways? He's cold and self-absorbed; he and I are exact opposites"

"AND WHY WOULDN'T THE CROWN PRINCE MARRY MY BEAUTIFUL HINATA-HIME?" Hiashi demanded proudly, "You should have been there when I was talking with the palace officials; they said that the prince accepts the proposal and is even eager to meet with you!"

Hinata sighed, "But why did he even agree? I mean…I mean he already has a girlfriend anyways…and besides she's way prettier than me and she's…she's…she's meant to be with him" she spoke with downcast eyes

Hanabi nearly choked on her tea, Tomoe's eyes were wide open and Hiashi's was dumbfounded

"He even proposed to her…" Hinata said softly, "What am I? Am I just an alternate?"

Tomoe put her hands on her hips, "Who is she? Who's the little harlot trying to steal my Hinata's chance of happiness?"

"Actually mom isn't this more of yours and dads happiness?" Hanabi stated with a grin

"She's a ballet dance at our school, her name is Haruno Sakura and she's pretty…she's probably rich since she spends so much time with the crown prince…she's…she's no me"

Hiashi then stood up proudly and waved his fist in the air, "OF COURSE SHE'S NO YOU! YOU MY DEAR ARE OUR HINATA-HIME…YOU ARE OUR SUNSHINE…OUR STAR…OUR BEAUTIFUL ANGEL…OUR"

Tomoe rudely cut off her husband and said, "Shut up Hiashi…what your father means Hinata is that what the prince did with that Haruno girl is nothing, he probably proposed to her because he felt sorry…and besides your engagement with him is a royal decree!"

Hinata sighed and ate her dinner in silence, slowly she got up from her seat, "I'll have you all know I'm not going through this….THIS MARRIAGE IS OFF!"

Hiashi nearly fainted at his daughter's words, Tomoe could only stare blankly at her while Hanabi, Hanabi enjoyed her dessert.

Hinata sat on her bed, contemplating long and hard about the events that had happened to her in the course of just one day.

**Hinata's thoughts…**

Why is life so cruel to me? Is it because I accidentally forgot to pray before meals? Is it because I secretly switched Hanabi's face cream with glue just to get back at her? or maybe its because I'm just such a bad luck person that all the bad intentions fall on me for a reason, whatever the reason is as to why I'm being punished I hope to god I don't have to go through this misery ever again. But unfortunately, misery has its ways and mine is in the form of an arranged marriage.

Never in my eighteen years of life have I ever pictured myself getting married at such an early age, and it's not just any normal marriage it's a marriage between me and a certain crown prince who seems to be full of himself.

I suppose that this is my punishment for being so mean…but on the other hand marrying that cold hearted jerk wouldn't seem so bad, for one he's the most sought after man in the entire world, second he's filthy rich so if I do marry him maybe that could finally put a stop to mom and dad's financial problems and for last maybe there is a human being inside that ice shell of his…hey I said maybe…. I guess I should reconsider this whole marriage thing….instead of being selfish I suppose I could do this for my family…yes that's right…for my family…

**Normal POV**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"_You talk to her"_

"_No you talk to her"_

"_You…go…go…"_

"_Hiashi…go in or else I'll burn your clothes…"_

Hiashi sweat dropped and entered the room, "May I come in Hinata-hime?" he asked with a smile

Hinata nodded, Hiashi entered carefully and sat beside his silent daughter

"Um…so…did…did you think about it?" Hiashi spoke, breaking the silence

Hinata nodded her head and whispered a soft, "Yes I did"

"So…are…are you really going to decline the offer?" He asked curiously

"_Hinata…do it for daddy…marry the boy…marry the prince…please say yes to the marriage…please say yes to the marriage…" _Hiashi thought continuously

Hinata thought about it, _"Come on Hinata think…if you say yes you're signing away your freedom to live with a man you barely know and to live in a confined palace but if you say no then you're still stuck with problems here!"_

Hinata looked at her father, "I…I thought about it…and…and…I guess…I guess my answer is…yes"

Tomoe shrieked with joy for she had been eavesdropping all along in the conversation, she quickly ran to her daughter's side to engulf her in another bone crushing hug.

"I KNEW YOU'D CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Tomoe said excitedly as she kissed Hinata atop her head

Hiashi smiled excitedly too, "SO THE WEDDING IS ON!" He said loudly

The two couple then cheered out loudly, "HURRAY HINATA"

"HURRAY FOR THE PRINCE!"

"KEEP IT DOWN I'M WATCHING TV!" Hanabi called out from the living room

Hinata forced her self to smile but only sighed in the process, "Yey me" Hinata said sarcastically as she buried her face in her hands

"_I'm marrying Uchiha Sasuke…what am I getting myself into?"_

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Palace, things there were far from perfect as well especially pertaining to a certain crown prince. Uchiha Sasuke was deep in thought, never in his eighteen years of life did her ever picture himself in such a predicament that he would end up marrying the girl that had happened to walk in on his proposal to Haruno Sakura.

He had just finished talking with his parents and was now on his way to his bedroom when he was suddenly stopped by one of the servants.

"What is it; can you not see I'm in a hurry?" Sasuke stated coldly at the servant

"My apologies dear prince but your mother has asked me to give you this" The servant slowly handed Sasuke the photograph of a smiling Hinata; he slowly took it and bid the servant to leave.

"_Its funny how fate moves in mysterious ways…" _The ice prince thought as he gazed into the photograph intently

"_But on the other hand, having a commoner like her would be an interesting change…it'd be funny to see her ignorant self adjust to the palace life"_

The next day had been quite a blur for Hinata, she had hoped that she would not encounter the prince or basically anyone that had something to do with him but apparently luck was not by her side for the last person she expected to see brushed shoulders with her.

Haruno Sakura stared coldly at the lavender eyed girl that stared back at her, she knew that she was the very same girl that was eavesdropping on her conversation with Sasuke.

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Hinata apologized

Sakura stared at her coldly, "Just be more attentive when you walk" she muttered icily as she began to walk away

"_Its…I'm sure it was her…she was the one who walked in when Sasuke and I were talking…when Sasuke…when he proposed to me…"_

Hinata sighed, _"She's an ice princess too…she and ice prince do fit the mold" _Hinata thought as she began to walk away.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan!" Tenten greeted with a smile as she walked past Sakura who turned to look at them coldly

"_What's her problem? Why does she always seem to stare at me? Could it be that she knows?" _Hinata thought nervously

"Ignore her…She's such an evil witch" Ino chimed in

"A…Ano…who is?" Hinata asked completely zoning out from the conversation

"Who else you baka, miss ballet dancer Haruno Sakura" Tenten said with a nudge"

"Oi you two, stop bothering Hinata it's too damn early to do that" Temari said as she stifled a yawn, "You seem preoccupied, are you keeping something from us?" she began to tease

Hinata smiled nervously, "No…no…no…of course not…" Hinata lied immediately

"_Just that I'll be marrying Uchiha Sasuke in a couple of days"_

Temari raided her brow, "My aren't we jumpy?" she teased with a sly grin

"_Wouldn't you be if you just found out you were engaged to Konoha's prince?"_

"I'm alright…really you guys…come on or else we'll be late for class…"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to see hell from Anko-sensei" Ino said slightly shivering

Hinata smiled and recalled her experiences with the demented and slightly loony teacher, "I've been there and done that" she said with a wink.

**---------------Dance Department--------**

Haruno Sakura entered wearily, the ballet department had been like her second home and upon entering she would usually earn a couple of cold stares here and there. Through the years she had told herself that those cold stares were signs of jealousy and indeed everyone had the right to be jealous of her, she was Konoha Academy's famed star dancer.

She slowly slipped off her shoes and entered the locker rooms, it was there when she suddenly overheard two of her classmates, Tayuya and Kin conversing over a subject she enjoyed the most.

_Her prince Uchiha Sasuke_

"Hey keep this a secret okay?" Tayuya said in an audible whisper

"Sure…what is it?" Kin asked excitedly

"This is supposed to be top secret but the palace are having an emergency preparation for the crown prince's wedding" Tayuya explained with a smile

This had immediately caught Sakura's attention, she slowly pretended to be changing into her dancing garments but in reality she was actually listening to the girl's conversation.

Kin gasped, "Are you serious? Who told you that news?"

Tayuya smiled proudly, "My father works as in the finance department of the palace, he always brings home the juiciest of gossips!"

Kin excitedly squealed, "Tell me more, tell me more" she said as she grabbed Tayuya by the collar

"I will if you shut up…and if you let go of me…" Tayuya said with a sly smirk

"Heh…sorry" Kin said with a sheepish grin, "Tell me already!"

"Anyways, I have even bigger news"

"Bigger than the news that prince Sasuke is getting married?"

Tayuya nodded, "I've heard that the bride to be is from our school"

Kin gasped even louder, "Oh my goodness! Could it…could it…could it be me?"

Tayuya laughed, "You? When the day comes that you do end up marrying someone of royal blood that will be the day pigs fly…stop dreaming you Cinderella wannabe and let's start practicing…"

"_The crown prince is getting married"_

"_The girl is from our school!"_

Sakura smiled as the conversation rang through her mind, _"Sasuke" _she muttered softly as a small smile graced her pink lips

That afternoon at the music room, Sasuke carefully glided his fingers through the ebony keyed piano. Sakura sat intently listening to every key and every melody that played; she slowly closed her eyes and thought about the happy feeling that was going through her mind.

"What are they talking about Sasuke?" she began to speak causing the crown prince to stop his activity, "I mean…I was wondering if it was me they were talking about…talks have been going around that the crown princess to be is from our school"

Sasuke froze and stared into Sakura's pool of emerald eyes, "You've heard?" he asked simply

Sakura nodded her head, "I thought…I thought we were going to keep this a secret until we get to college…I thought you…" Sakura said with a smile as she approached the stoic prince

Sasuke sighed, "Its not you they're talking about, so don't worry about it" he stated simply as he closed the piano

Sakura's eyes widen, "W-what? T-then…then who…then who are they talking about?"

_"Breathe Sakura breathe…maybe its just a misunderstanding…maybe its just a very bad misunderstanding" _

Sasuke sighed, avoiding Sakura's gaze at all costs, "I recently found out about it as well…and the crown princess to be is not you"

_"Just a misunderstanding…please let it be just a misunderstanding" _

Sakura felt her heart sink, literally all around her she felt as if her world was coming to a crashing end. She tried to utter a response but only ended choking on her words, "T-then…then…who…who is…who is it?"

Sasuke walked away from Sakura as he averted his gaze on to the fogged window, "Its funny how things turn out…these days have been quite outrageous for my liking …" Sasuke sighed

"I'm sure they have been" Sakura muttered, her eyes downcast and her hands gripping the hem of her skirt tightly

Sasuke scoffed coldly, "You want to know something else?"

Sakura didn't know what to say, she was still speechless and shocked and her heart was just not ready to take in everything just yet

Nevertheless Sasuke continued ranting, "…I find it very funny how my future bride overhears me proposing to another girl…"

Sakura stared long and hard at the emotionless crown prince, after letting all the information sink in her eyes soon grew wide open as she noticed what he had meant.

"N-no…no way…" she muttered in disbelief

**End of chapter**

**AN: **Its almost the weekend but sad to say I won't be spending it lazing around and updating like a crazy maniac because I recently found out that this Saturday I have a school project to accomplish and sigh I have to go to school to finish it...how sad is that? So that concludes this chapter and once again thanks for all the reviews, yey I have 30 reviews and Im very happy for that! I'm aiming for 5o reviews... anyways if you've read the story go to the review button and click away! Remember reviews make me happy and a happy author makes more stories!!!!


	8. A mother's love, a daughter's promise

**Author's notes:**

Hurray, its finally the weekend and I can finally write my story in peace but then again I still have some homework to take care of but being the lazy person that I am I shall do my homework later on. Anyways, the story is getting exciting right? I'm not a big fan of Sakura so making her miserable is my ultimate goal; I will apologize in advance to all Haruno Sakura fans out there.

This chapter will be slightly longer than the others and shall I say it shall be more dramatic...it basically focuses on Hinata and her family...but don't worry next chapter will be a Sasuke and Hinata moment...so don't kill me for making their "relationship" take so long"

Anyways, I'm trying to base the scenes with the Korean drama, Goong but I'll also add scenes of my own, and this happens to be an example…in this chapter I didn't really follow the Korean drama…so without further a due here's the latest installment of my story! Read and review please…

**DISCLAIMER:**

No...I do not own Naruto...I don't even own the manga...starts crying I do own the naruto headband...HELL YEAH!

**Chapter VII**

**A mother's love, a daughter's promise**

"_You want to know something else?"_

_Sakura didn't know what to say, she was still speechless and shocked and her heart was just not ready to take in everything just yet_

_Nevertheless Sasuke continued ranting, "…I find it very funny how my future bride overhears me proposing to another girl…"_

_Sakura stared long and hard at the emotionless crown prince, after letting all the information sink in her eyes soon grew wide open as she noticed what he had meant._

"N-no…no way…" she muttered in disbelief

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing, the very girl that had been eavesdropping on her conversation with Sasuke was also the very same girl who was betrothed to him, she slowly averted her gaze somewhere else, right now she just couldn't handle to look at him for she could not bear the thought of him marrying another woman aside from her.

"_I…I can't believe it…I can believe I'm losing __**him**__…" _Sakura thought sadly as she gripped the hem of her skirt, tears started to flood her eyes but she would not dare let them drop.

"_Che, why am I crying all of a sudden? I mean…it was my choice to say no to him so I shouldn't feel guilty…but…but…this wasn't supposed to happen…he wasn't supposed to marry another…another girl…"_

Sasuke sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I don't want you feeling hurt about this…if marrying that girl is the only way to finally silence my parents and their constant ranting then so be it…and besides, I'm not marrying her because I love her…"

With that said the stoic prince made his way out of the music room and back to his own classroom, leaving a very hurt and confused Haruno Sakura.

"_Sasuke is right, I shouldn't worry about anything, he doesn't love her and she doesn't love him…nothing will change things between us…and I'll make sure of that…" _The pink haired dreamer thought proudly

That afternoon at Art Department, Hinata couldn't help but wonder as to where her life was going, the events that had happened were occurring way too fast for her liking, it all started with the arrival of crown prince Uchiha Sasuke, then came their brief encounter followed by yet again 2 more encounters, the next is finding out she's betrothed to him and now her next dilemma was facing the Imperial family.

**----------------------------------Flashback-------------------------**

"Hinata-hime, we have a surprise for you!" Tomoe and Hiashi said with big smiles

Hinata had been studying when her boisterous parents unexpectedly poked their heads into her bedroom

Hinata turned to face her parents, "What is it now?" Hinata groaned as she closed her textbooks shut, "If you two came here to tell me more about my upcoming marriage I swear I will really change my mind this time"

Hiashi and Tomoe froze as they stared at one another, "Now, now Hinata-hime be reasonable" Hiashi said with a smile, "Your mother and I only came here to tell you some other news"

Hinata sighed, "Is it Royal related?" She asked curiously

Hiashi scratched his head, "Well…um…it depends how you view it…"

"Then I'm not listening" Hinata stated simply as she began flipping through her notes

Tomoe scoffed as she approached her daughter, "Hinata, ignore the baka and listen to me"

"Baka? Hey, did you just call me a baka?" Hiashi demanded causing Hinata to erupt in silent fits of giggles

"Yes I just did so shut your mouth baka…anyways, as I was saying your father and I came here to tell you some really important news…"

Hiashi nodded his head, "Very Important indeed!" he chimed in excitedly

Knowing that there was no way out of this mess Hinata nodded her head as a gesture that she was willing to listen to whatever news her parents had in store for her, "Go ahead…tell me the news…" she muttered softly

Tomoe and Hiashi smiled widely, "The palace just called…and the Imperial family wishes to meet you…YOU'RE MEETING YOUR IN-LAWS!" They both said in unison

Tomoe and Hiashi started to dance around happily; all that Hinata could do was stare at them with wide eyes that showed horror and disbelief.

"_Please…god, please don't let it be true…"_

**----------------------------------End of Flashback------------------------**

"Anyways as I was saying, I almost had an encounter with the prince!" Ino said excitedly

"_I can't believe this is happening to me…why me?" _Hinata began to think absent-mindedly

"Stop lying Blondie" Tenten retorted with a smirk

"_All I wanted was to graduate from high school and become a designer"_

"Che, you're just jealous…" The blond said triumphantly as she flipped her hair

"_Getting married to the crown prince was never in my contract…"_

"Me jealous of you, get real" The brunette replied defensively

"_I…I…I mean…why would the prince even agree to this? I'm not his type…I'm not wife material…I'm not even royalty material…"_

"Oi, both of you shut your mouths…or would you like me to use force?" Temari threatened coldly

"_Mom and Dad…even though how much I want to turn down this marriage I just can't…I won't have my parents suffer because of my selfishness…"_

"Such a killjoy as always Temari" Tenten pouted

"_I suppose…I should just go through with this…marrying at a young age doesn't seem that bad…so I guess…I'm…"_

"Yeah…even Hinata's a better listener…right Hinata?...Hinata?" Ino said

"_Meeting the in-laws…today…after school…at night…" _Hinata stared absent mindedly into space, blocking out all the other noises that surrounded her

"HINATA WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Ino demanded angrily as she waved her hands wildly

Hinata didn't seem to budge nor was she affected by the blonde girl's loud outburst

"HINATA!" Ino called out angrily, "How rude…I'm talking here I'll have you know!"

"Do you think she's sick?" Tenten asked Temari who casually poked Hinata in the ribs causing the girl to snap out of her trance

"Ouch…that…that…that hurts…" Hinata whined as she stroked her aching ribcage

"Jeez, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's with the face?" Temari stated

"_Oh no, was I too suspicious? I should really be careful now, if my friends find out that I'm engaged to the crown prince they'll never treat me the same…especially Ino and Tenten…"_

"Hello, anyone there?" Temari said teasingly as she gently tapped on her friend's head, "Anyone home?"

Hinata looked up at her friend and smiled, "Don't worry about me guys…I was…I was just thinking…I guess I just zoned out…"

"Lame excuse" Ino retorted, "You didn't even bother to listen about my almost encounter with the prince…except I think your encounter with him was much more exciting" the blond said with a sly wink causing Hinata to blush

"_He and I…we…we were so close…faces inches apart…so near…oh no, not **these **thoughts again" _

Hinata recalled the memory and sighed, _"Its funny how fate seems to move in mysterious ways…" _Hinata thought

"There she goes again! Ugh! You know what, if you don't want to listen then just don't!" Ino said angrily

"I'm really sorry Ino…I…I can't think straight right now" Hinata apologized

"What's the matter are you sick?" Temari asked, her tone hinting worry and curiosity

"No…no of course not, I'm healthy as ever! It's just that…I'm…"

"Oh, I know! Your hungry right, don't worry Hinata our snack dates always lead to gossip…how about it girls, lets go out and eat!" Tenten suggested

"Sounds good to me" Ino shrugged

Temari nodded, "How about it, want to eat?"

"Sure…I'd…"

**Cell phone Jingle...**

**Cell phone Jingle...**

**Cell phone Jingle...**

Hinata stopped as she hurriedly reached into her bag to grab her cell phone; she checked the number and found that it was her mother calling.

"It must suck to be you…" Temari teased as she saw who the caller was, "Such fussy parents" she said with a shrug

"_Of course they're being fussy…my wedding to the crown prince is in a week!"_

"I have to take this…" she said apologetically as she excused herself from her friends

Walking as far from her friends as possible, Hinata walked to a more secluded area where she knew no one would be able to hear her conversation.

"H-hello?" Hinata greeted the caller in a hushed whisper

"**Hinata where in the world are you?" **Tomoe screeched from the other line

"_So much for being discreet" _

"Where else would I be, I'm at school mother" Hinata replied irritably

"**You're still at school, goodness gracious have you forgotten what day it is today?"**

"No mom…I didn't forget…I had a project to finish…"

"**To hell with that project…todays the day you meet with the prince's family…you have to get ready so I suggest you get home right away" **Tomoe demanded

Hinata sighed, the last thing she wanted was to go home, get ready and meet with the prince's family, "I'll be home mom…ok bye…"

Walking back to her friends, she prayed to god that hopefully neither any of them overheard her mother's loud screeching voice

"I'm sorry guys…I guess we'll have to cancel our snack date" Hinata said as she grabbed her books and her bag

"Did things come up?" Temari asked casually, "Why are you such in a rush?" Her eyes locked onto hers

Hinata's heart sped for the way Temari had said it seemed as if she knew, _"Could she…could she…could she have overheard me and my mother talking?" _Hinata thought rather afraid of what would happen if she did

"Well…my…my…my parents want me to meet some clients…you know how my mom is an insurance lady and all…" She lied immediately

"Why in the world would your mom make you meet **her **clients?" Tenten asked suspiciously

"Aw, Hinata-chan…your mother is being a killjoy again!" Ino stated

"I…I…I know….and I really apologize…but she said it was important" Hinata hated to see her friends hurt and the worst part was she was lying to them

Temari raised her brow and gave a curt nod, "Well, I guess we'll have to reschedule our snack date"

Hinata waved goodbye to her friends as she mounted on her bike and began pedaling back home, _"I'm such a bad friend…I've been lying to them so much I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio…" _Hinata thought sadly

"_I really want to tell them but…but I'm afraid of how they might react"_

"_I'm afraid that they might resent me"_

"_Worst of all I'm afraid that they…might treat me not as Hinata their best friend but Hinata the royal crown princess…"_

"_I wish things would just go back to the way they were…"_

"_I wish that that ice prince would find someone else and marry her instead…"_

Upon reaching her household, she immediately slipped off her shoes and announced her arrival. Hyuuga Tomoe immediately ran from the kitchen to greet the arrival of her daughter.

"You're 20 minutes late!" she demanded coldly, "I was worried Hinata…" Tomoe said as she began undoing her daughter's messed up ponytail (**AN: **Hinata has long hair in my fic!)

"_Worried, didn't she and I just talk 10 minutes ago?"_

"Sorry" Hinata muttered under her breath as she was quickly being pushed inside the bathroom

"_Now this is what Temari means by a fussy mother"_

"I've prepared a bath, go take a quick bath and smell as wonderful as possible" Tomoe ordered as she called out from the other side of the door

"_I'm eighteen yet she treats me as if I'm still a child"_

"_The worst part is…I **let** her treat me like a child…"_

"Yes, mother" Hinata replied with a nod as she entered the bathroom, discarded her clothing and entered the lukewarm tub.

Inside the bathroom Hinata could overhear the faint distinct chatter from outside, her mother and father were apparently conversing about something and the subject that caught Hinata's attention was the fact she was being addressed.

"Don't you like the kimono I bought for our hime?" Tomoe asked with a bright smile, "I think its gorgeous"

Hiashi only nodded, "What's the matter with you? this is the best of its kind and all you can do is act like a lump and nod!" Tomoe scolded

"This is wrong Tomoe…I can't…I can't believe were marrying off our daughter for money…"

"The way you said it makes it sound so rotten" Tomoe hissed

"Money isn't everything you know, we can always earn it like the rest...and pay off our debts like the rest" Hiashi said with a sigh

Tomoe shook her head, "Hiashi…those damn loan sharks came to me again…they were demanding the money…and this time they said that if we don't come up with the money they'll take everything we own"

"But she's our eldest daughter, she's only eighteen and you know how she's been like lately…she's been so down because of this betrothal news"

Tomoe turned to look at her husband, "Don't think of this as a negative Hiashi, think of this as giving our Hinata a better future in life"

Hinata gasped, _"What is mother talking about?"_

"We may not be able to support her long, so its best that she finds people that can…if she marries the prince and she becomes crown princes she'll have a better future, a future we would only dream of her having"

"_Mother…why"_

Hiashi nodded, "You're right, this is for Hinata…this is for our hime"

Tomoe smiled, "Besides, as long as if Hinata smiles our pain eases"

Hinata felt a pang of hurt and guilt in her heart, for the past few days all she had been thinking was herself and never did she stop and consider those around her.

"_Mother and father…they're doing this…to make me happy?"_

Tears started to well up in her lavender colored eyes as they soon slowly began to drop

"_I…I…I was being so selfish…"_

**---------------------------------Moments Later-----------------------**

After her bath, Hinata entered her room and eyed the kimono her mother had selected for her, she had to admit that it was not the most extravagant kimono in the world but it was pretty yet simple in its own way. It was a simple light blue kimono with a light pink obi sash, the only distinguishing feature about it was the beautiful Sakura petals that adorned it.

"_It's new…how beautiful…" _Hinata thought with an appreciative smile, soon her smile turned into a sad frown

"_Mother must have spent money on this…I wonder…I wonder where she borrowed the money this time"_

Hinata carefully held the fabric in her hands, _"It feels so nice…so smooth and the silk used is truly amazing" _she thought with awe

Hinata had been captivated by the kimono that she had not even noticed her own mother enter her room, "Simplicity can be the most beautiful of all…" Tomoe said with a smile as she helped her daughter slip into the fine fabric

Hinata looked at her mother and smiled, "Did…did…did you really have to spend so much money for this?" Hinata asked, feeling rather guilty for having such a luxury

Tomoe smiled, "My Hinata-hime is meeting very important people, and besides mama can afford to be rich for one day" she said with a wink

_"Thats what she always says...it hurts to hear that"_

Hinata nodded her head and allowed her mother to help her in the beautiful fabric; she admired how the fabric felt perfectly well in her.

After putting on the kimono, Tomoe began working on Hinata's hair, "Hinata…are you mad at us? Are you mad at your father?...at me?" Tomoe asked softly

Hinata looked at her mother from the mirror and shook her head, "Why…why should I?"

Tomoe remained silent as she combed through her daughter's hair, "You have every right to resent us…after all we're forcing you to marry at such a young age…"

Hinata swallowed hard, _"How could I have been so blind as to not see that the ones I love most are the ones that are suffering the most"_

"You said you wanted to be a designer, instead your future occupation is crown princess of Konoha and maybe even someday future queen" Tomoe said with a small smile

"I…I don't mind anymore" Hinata said, trying to sound convincing, "People can make sacrifices"

"Your father made some mistakes, he made the biggest mistake by quitting his job and investing half of our money into his friends business that failed miserably…I made the biggest mistake by agreeing your father to do something so stupid"

"Things…things happen mom" Hinata said

"Hinata…please do not think that we are marrying you off to get rid of you…we are simply marrying you off to…to give you a life…a future…a future where you shall know nothing of debts and struggle"

"_They're sacrificing their happiness…for me…"_

Tomoe finished styling Hinata's hair; she had put her daughter's hair in a bun, curling some strands of her hair and letting them hang freely.

"Thank you…mother…" Hinata said in an audible whisper

Tomoe looked at her daughter, "For what?"

"You and father…you two can rest now, it's my turn to struggle for you guys…its my turn to carry the burden you two have carried so long" Tomoe smiled gratefully as she applied a soft colored blush to redden her cheeks and glossy pink lip gloss.

Tomoe smiled contently at her finished masterpiece, "My daughter, my daughter the bud that we never thought would blossom has bloomed into a flower of elegance" she whispered with a smile

Hinata took a look at herself in the mirror and nearly couldn't believe her eyes, the person staring right back at her was not the same person she was used to seeing every morning instead it was the reflection of a radiant young woman.

Hinata looked into her mother's content eyes, tears started to well up in her lavender eyes as she muttered a soft thank you.

Tomoe tried to stifle her own tears but ended up failing miserably, "Hinata you baka, don't cry…I spent…I spent way too much time on your make-up just to get it ruined" Tomoe joked as her daughter engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"Mom…it's my turn…it's my turn to carry the burden…" Hinata whispered in her mother's ear

Tomoe couldn't help but tear up at her daughter's words, "Just…just make sure that that smile doesn't fade…because that smile of yours is what keeps us going"

"Y-yes..." Hinata said with a bright smile

**End of chapter**

**AN: **Its a mother-daughter moment...awwwww...but anyways I added this chapter right before the chapter she meets the Uchihas...sorry for prolonging the moment but I just had to simply add this...anyways so as you have read it seems as if Hinata is accepting the betrothal but Sasuke...hmmmm...his case is um...different...and don't forget as I said before, more characters will come so keep reading to find out who...anyways thanks for reading and please review!!!!


	9. Intimidation is his key

**Author's notes:**

Didn't you guys just find the last chapter very dramatic and sad? Well, I did especially my little mother-daughter moment. So as promised I have made a quick update and yes this chapter does have some Sasuke and Hinata moments, yes you guys have been waiting for this moment ne?

You guys want a SasuHina moment…well here it is!!!! bwahahahahahahah...ouch...laughed...too...much

Anyways, so enough said and onto the story! Read and review please

**Chapter VIII**

**Intimidation is his key**

All dressed up and ready to go, the royal informants Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma arrived at the Hyuuga compound to pick up a very nervous and jumpy Hyuuga Hinata.

"Is the crown princess ready to go, the queen mother dislikes tardiness" Asuma stated

Hiashi nodded, "Her mother is just making last minute arrangements" he said sheepishly

"_Those two better not take forever" _Hiashi thought jumpily

"Hyuuga-san, the queen mother has also instructed for the future crown princess to arrive wearing the betrothal ring"

Hiashi's eyes widened, _"That damned ring…again!" _He hurriedly excused himself as he began searching

"Looking for something, dad" Hanabi stated simply

"The ring, where's the ring" He hissed

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she walked over their bookshelf, pulled out a large book and pulled out the royal engagement ring, "You stuffed it in here remember? You said you'd stuff it in grandpa's favorite book"

Hiashi smiled meekly, "I…I guess daddy has a very bad memory ne?" he said before retreating back to the living room

After a few more minutes of patiently waiting, Hyuuga Hinata emerged from the second floor looking radiant and beautiful.

Asuma and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the difference, in the picture they had given the Uchihas she looked like a typical school girl but now, she looked like a true princess.

"Sorry for the long wait gentlemen" Tomoe apologized as she led her daughter down the stairs

Asuma and Kakashi nodded, "Shall we go then crown princess?" The silver haired guard asked with a smile

"_I can do this…I can do this…" _Hinata told herself over and over again as she began twiddling with her fingers

"Y-yes…" her voice croaked clearly indicating she was nervous to the bone

"_There's nothing to worry about…I'm…I'm only meeting the royal family…" _

Hinata gasped, "Oh goodness, I'm…I'm meeting **the **royal family" she muttered in disbelief

Hiashi and Tomoe smiled kindly, _"Our daughter…did…did we make her grow up so fast?" _They both thought silently

"Hinata, your meeting your future in-laws…so there's no need to worry about anything…just…just be polite and everything will go well" Hiashi instructed as he slipped the ring into her daughter's finger

Hinata examined the ring, the ring that currently connected her with the crown prince and vice-versa, _"I wonder…I wonder how he's feeling…" _Hinata thought about her stoic husband to be as she stared into the ring

"All ready, Hinata-san?" Asuma asked as he offered her his hand

Hinata nodded, she gave her parents a quick hug and kiss and Hanabi a poke in the nose

"Be good, be polite, be patient and mind your manners" Tomoe whispered to her daughter

"I will mother, I will"

Hiashi smiled proudly, "Good luck Hinata-hime… "

"Be good for me, okay?" Hinata winked at Hanabi as she entered the black Mercedes

"Whatever…better impress those royals sis…" Hanabi called out, _"Show them what we Hyuuga's are all about" _The young girl thought with a smirk

Inside the car, Hinata continuously told herself to just breathe and relax for despite being fed to the "sharks" she knew she would survive, for she had the guidance of her mother, father and maybe even Hanabi.

At the Uchiha Royal Palace, Uchiha Sasuke dressed in a dark royal blue yukata sat in silence before the presence of former queen, Uchiha Ayaka and his mother Uchiha Mikoto. The two women were also dressed in their fancy kimonos, Ayaka donned on a deep green kimono with golden accents while Mikoto donned on a cream colored kimono with floral accents.

Uchiha Ayaka smiled; "Our future crown princess will be arriving in an hour…how exciting" she beamed

Mikoto nodded politely while Sasuke only muttered an inaudible "hn"

"It is unfortunate though how his majesty has fallen ill again…" The aging queen said sadly

Mikoto smiled, "Your grace, I'm sure his majesty won't like it if we greet our future princess with such heavy hearts and thoughts"

"Oh yes, oh you are absolutely right Lady Mikoto"

Sasuke sighed, "Where in the world is she?" he stated coldly, "Just because she's the guest doesn't give her the right to take that much time to arrive"

"Prince Sasuke that is enough" Mikoto scolded sternly, "The crown princess must have had a delay…Hatake-san and Sarutobi-san are picking her up as we speak"

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered as he took out his Ipod and began turning up the volume

"_This is a waste of time" _He thought as he drowned out everything with music

Outside the Uchiha Palace, the black Mercedes that contained the future crown princess of Konoha had finally reached their desired destination.

"God give me strength" Hinata prayed as she felt her beating heart, "My heart seems like its about to explode any moment"

The door slowly opened and Asuma extended his hand for Hinata to take, "We're here…crown princess"

Hinata stepped out and breathed in the cool night air, she examined the well lit ancient palace and its beauty.

"I supposed I should brief you about the rules and regulations pertaining to this palace" Kakashi said as the three began walking inside

Hinata nodded, _"That's good to know…I wouldn't want to look stupid in front of them"_

Kakashi cleared his throat and began reciting the rules, "When addressing any member of the royal family address them correctly and politely, when talking to any member of the royal family let them speak first, speak unless spoken to and always bow when the Queen mother and Empress enters…is that clear?" The silver haired man asked

Hinata gulped, "Y-yes…thank…thank you"

Finally entering the palace, Hinata was greeted by an array of bowing servants their heads bent down low, never making eye contact with her. Hinata felt rather guilty for making these people show her such outmost respect, after all she herself was a commoner like them.

"Good evening Lady Hyuuga" They all greeted in unison

Hinata gasped, "G-good…good evening everyone"

Asuma and Kakashi smiled at each other, _"She's so polite and gentle…the perfect candidate to break the ice prince's hollow core" _Asuma thought

"_When two exact opposites are paired an attraction is bound to happen" _Kakashi thought with a smile creeping through his masked face

Finally the trio reached an elaborately furnished library; everything in it from the furniture to the décor was so grand and elegant that Hinata felt so low compared to the furniture.

Asuma noticed what the room was and was about to speak up when he was rudely interrupted by the silver haired informant

"You will wait here, the former queen, the Empress and your husband to be will be here shortly" Kakashi said before turning his heels to leave

"B-but…Ano…um…I thought I was meeting the **entire **royal family" Hinata said

Asuma sighed, "The king, his majesty has rather important businesses to tend to" Asuma lied, not saying the true reason as to why the king could not make an appearance.

Hinata nodded in understanding as she slowly took a seat in the well furnished tea room, "Thank you very much Hatake-san….Sarutobi-san" she smiled gratefully as the two men nodded and left, closing the sliding door behind them.

Hinata had never felt so alone before in her entire life, "I wonder…I wonder what happens from now" she said to herself with a sigh

Out of earshot the two began to speak, "Are you sure you'd want to leave her there?" Asuma asked, "Prince moody uses that room the most…it is **his **library"

Kakashi grinned, "That's exactly why when he goes there she's the first he'll see"

Asuma furrowed his brow, "What are you now? A damned matchmaker?" he joked as he took out a cigarette

Kakashi chuckled, "Ever heard of opposites attract? I'm just speeding up things"

Asuma couldn't help but chuckle himself; Hatake Kakashi was a true character, "You're an idiot that's what you are"

"Ho ho ho…is that so?" Kakashi grinned

"Shut up you ass" Asuma scolded

"Such harsh manners of speaking should not be tolerated Sarutobi-san" A cold voice spoke causing the two grown men to turn and face none other than the crown prince himself

"_Speak of the devil…Satan's spawn is here" _Kakashi thought

"Forgive my rudeness, crown prince" Asuma apologizes, _"Stupid brat" _He thought angrily

"What business did you two gentlemen have in **my **study room?" The young prince asked, his hands folded over his chest

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, "Oh…um…we were…we were just looking for a place to dump some of our "cargo"….that's all" he said

Asuma turned to whisper at his silver haired companion, "By cargo, do you mean Hinata-chan?" He hissed

Kakashi nodded, "Yep"

Sasuke angrily eyed the two, "Your so-called cargo better not be those perverted books of yours" he said coolly before turning his heel to enter the library

"This should be good" Kakashi said excitedly, "Watch as my plan unfurls"

"I have a bad…bad…bad feeling about this" Asuma sighed as he ran a hand through his hair

Inside the library, now all alone, Hinata breathed in deeply as she gently placed her small hands on her lap.

"_They should…they should be here soon" _Hinata thought as she scanned the room

Her eyes widened at the many array of books that graced the elegantly crafted mahogany bookshelves, _"Even the books look so…so regal"_

"_There are so many…whoever owns this library must be an avid reader"_

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when the sliding doors flung open to reveal a pair of dark onyx eyes scanning the room; the figure in question was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata gasped, _"Why did it have to be __**him**__ out of all people?" _she thought

Sasuke's gaze then stopped for his attention was now on the young girl sitting on one of the leather couches, for a moment he felt as if his heart had stopped.

He slightly blushed but disregarded the thought, _"What was I thinking…"_

"_What the…who is…" _Sasuke entered the room to get a closer look at the young lady before him

The girl before him wore a light blue kimono, her hair was designed in such a simple manner yet it still made her look so beautiful, the cold prince watched as how her eyes widened upon noticing him enter and he took note on how she began to nervously twiddle with her fingers.

"_No doubt its here…no doubt its my wife to be"_

He smirked at the sight of her feeling so flustered and distraught; he was definitely going to have his fun. Casually the young prince sat beside Hinata who slightly jumped at the sudden contact.

"_What is…what is he doing?" _She thought as she eyed him curiously, slowly she began to scoot away but apparently there was no more room to scoot over to

"_I'm…I'm trapped" _Hinata thought in defeat

Slowly his handsome face turned to meet hers, "What may I ask are you doing in **my **library?" The cold prince spoke as he scooted closer to her, closing the gap between them

"_Intimidation is the key…if you manage to intimidate her that will perhaps convince her that she and I are not an eligible match"_

"I…I…Hatake-san…and…Sarutobi-san told me to wait for the queen's presence" Hinata stammered, she had never felt so nervous in her life

"_Relax Hinata…he's only intimidating you…again…oh god why does this happen to me!"_

_"First was during that cleaning accident, then the eavessropping...goodness I am very unlucky!"_

"Is that so, but why then would they tell you to wait in **my **study room?" He asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"I…I don't know…how am I supposed to know that?" Hinata demanded, "I was just told to sit here and wait for the queen…I didn't even know this was **your **precious library"

Sasuke nodded, "Now, don't you find it rather funny how you and I are always found at such predicaments?" he whispered in her ear

"_Intimidate her more…and more…the next thing you'll know she'll be out of your hair"_

Hinata shivered, _"He is…he is really mental…" _she thought as she tried to scoot away but to no avail, _"Girls would kill to be in my position right now…not me…not me!"_

"Could you…could you please not do that…" Hinata said

Sasuke inhaled the scent she carried with her, it smelt of some flower and he couldn't help but adore the scent that lingered.

"Do what?" He asked teasingly

Hinata twitched, _"He's doing this on purpose…he wants me to break like an egg…he wants me to run away…he wants me to decline the marriage…well Sasuke you're wrong…I'm marrying you for the future of **my** family…I won't go down so easily!" _Hinata thought with determination

"Your scent is rather beautiful...simple...alluring…captivating…seductive" Sasuke whispered in her ear

"_Nice try buddy…I won't go down that easily" _Hinata thought as she tried her best not to show her fear and embarrassment, _"I'm a Hyuuga and I'll show you what I'm made of!"_

Sasuke inched closer, his lips hovering over hers, "The lips of an angel…how beautiful" he muttered as he inched closer

Hinata cringed, _"How low will this idiot stoop just to get me out of his life?!" _She thought a wave of panic striking her

Hinata gulped as he inched closer and closer, but fortunately the kiss never came…

"We found him!" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice as he opened the sliding doors

Hinata immediately wiggled herself free from the crown prince who muttered soft curses under his breath, _"I was this close…this close to finally getting rid of her…that damn idiot is so getting fired" _He thought irritably

"Stop playing around, you knew I was here" Sasuke stated as he adjusted his wrinkled yukata

"I never knew you were here" Kakashi said playing innocent

Sasuke scoffed, "What is it now?"

"Your mother and the grandmother are waiting for you two in the tea room…" The silver haired man said with wink

Hinata adjusted her kimono and stood quietly in the corner, _"That was too close for comfort" _she thought as she remembered what just happened, well almost happened

"Well, what are you standing there for? Go tell my mother I'll be right there" Sasuke hissed

Kakashi grinned, "Can I also tell them about the part where you two almost kissed?"

Hinata blushed, _"Oh god…did…did he see?"_

Sasuke growled, "Your life is riding on thin ice…irritate me one more time and something mysterious will happen to you" He threatened coldly

Hinata gulped, _"They do send people far away" _she thought as she remembered her best friends words

"Don't be so moody because you couldn't make out with your wife"

Sasuke growled angrily as he passed by Kakashi and took hold of Hinata's hands; he immediately stopped as he felt two metallic objects clink, he gazed down and looked at her hand, she was wearing the ring…and so was he…

_"What is...what is this I'm feeling..." _Sasuke thought to himself as he rubbed his thumb on the gold ring

Hinata's heart raced, _"Is this...it this part of his intimidation plan...it seems...he seems so different"_

_"Love can blossom between to unlikely people" _The silver haired man thought, proud of his work

Kakashi smiled as he observed the two teens stare at each other as they hands slowly entertwined...

**End of Chapter...**

**AN: **That was perhaps the hardest thing for me to write, because I'm not used to writing romantic moments...Anyways yes Sasuke was being a jerk to try and get Hinata out of his hair...he doesn't really like her...yet...anyways my back hurts so bad...Im old...and Im only 15! Anyways I did a lot of chores yesterday...school community service that is...anyways everyone that concludes this chapter and I hope you enjoyed my SasukexHinata moment... If you've read please review!!!!! I'm starting on the other chapters so be patient everyone...


	10. Matter of questions

**Author's notes:**

Hi, it's me once again with another update… Im doing a double update because this week I shall be extremely busy with school, after school, clubs and others...so must updat ASAP...So in the last chapter we witnessed maybe the start of Sasuke's feelings towards Hinata but trust me their relationship won't be an easy one especially when Sasuke is such an ice prince….

Anyways, I'm making this update before I start doing my homework so enjoy the story and review as always okay?

**Chapter IX**

**A matter of questions**

Sasuke noticed how his hands were gently intertwined with Hinata's; upon noticing this, the crown prince immediately released his grip from her hands and hurried his pace.

"_What…what in the world am I doing?" _

"_I don't know why but the moment…the moment our hands met…it felt…felt __**nice**__…"_

"_Che, there is no way…I must have been imagining things…"_

Sasuke then thought about how her hands were small and delicate and how it fit perfectly well with his, he couldn't help but heat up as he noticed how their locked hands both had the betrothal rings present.

"Aw, he's blushing" Kakashi teased, "How adorable"

Hinata stared wide eyed at the boy before her, _"One moment he's being a complete hormonal jerk the next he's being sincere and now he's being distant…I definitely don't get this guy" _Hinata thought

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Sasuke asked coldly, "Hurry up…they're waiting"

Hinata nodded her head and started to catch up with him, "I...I'm Sorry…" she muttered as she walked beside him

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he reached for her hand and held on to it tightly causing Hinata to eye him curiously

"_I'm only being nice to her to please grandmother and mother" _Sasuke told himself as they continued walking

The two then made their way inside the elaborate tea room, upon reaching the tea room the two were greeted by the two queens of the Uchiha household, Uchiha Ayaka and Uchiha Mikoto.

Upon noticing the two walk in hand in hand Uchiha Ayaka couldn't help but smile happily, "Look at this Lady Mikoto, the crown prince and his future wife walking hand in hand…look how those rings complement them both"

Uchiha Mikoto looked on; a small smile graced her lips as she recalled a similar moment she had with her husband when they were younger.

Hinata and Sasuke approached the two women, Sasuke gave a bow while Hinata followed suit and curtsied, "G-good evening your majesties" she greeted shyly

Hinata then froze, _"Oh my, I forgot the rules! Speak only when spoken to…I made a mistake already!" _

The older queen smiled gently and whispered to the queen beside her, "She's even lovelier in person" Uchiha Ayaka said with a smile causing Hinata to blush

"Oh forgive me but I was just telling Lady Mikoto here how you look very stunning in person, in that photograph you were rather cute but here right before our very eyes you are a work of art" Uchiha Ayaka said

"Thank you…your majesty" Hinata said with an appreciative smile

"Must I stay along mother?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence

"_I rather be anywhere but here"_

Uchiha Ayaka looked up at her grandson, "Is there someplace else the young prince desires to be?"

"_As a matter of fact yes"_

Sasuke nodded, "I had plans on meeting my friends at the equestrian lodge…Nara Shikamaru's parents had just bought him a fine stallion to add to his collection"

"How lovely to hear"

"_Grandmother always says yes to my requests, its mother who I have to convince"_

"Apparently the only place the crown prince will be gracing is this tea room, I deem it fit if you do stay crown prince besides Lady Hyuuga should at least spend some moments with her husband to be" Uchiha Mikoto said sternly

"Now that everyone is here let's all have a seat and have some tea…shall we?" Uchiha Ayaka announced as she sat beside her daughter-in-law while Sasuke and Hinata sat across from the two queens.

Hinata stared at the array of biscuits and pastries that were laid out before her, never in her life had she seen something so extravagant as this.

"_These…these tea cups…these tea sets…these must have cost a fortune" _Hinata thought as she admired the beautiful porcelain cups

Uchiha Mikoto observed the girl that sat before her, she was indeed beautiful and polite but she very well knew that not everyone can be trusted, so as what mother's would do she interrogated her future daughter-in-law.

"Your name is Hyuuga Hinata, am I correct?" Uchiha Mikoto interrogated coldly breaking Hinata's train of thought

Hinata slightly jumped and nodded, "Yes, your majesty" she said quickly

"_Now what kind of a question is that? Does she think I'm an impostor?" _Hinata thought quizzically

Uchiha Ayaka turned to face her successor, she began eyeing her questioningly

"_I always knew Lady Mikoto disliked my idea of betrothing Sasuke to a commoner but I do hope she doesn't get too carried away" _She thought with a sigh

"_Don't be too harsh on the girl Lady Mikoto…I happen to like her…very much…"_

"It has come to my attention that you attend the same school as the crown prince…"

Hinata nodded, "Yes your majesty, the crown prince and I…he and I attend the same schools but are majoring in different fields"

"What field are you majoring in my dear?" The aging queen asked, interrupting Mikoto's next questions

"I'm in the Art and Design department, I've always had a knack for creative designing and I think maybe a designer would be my ultimate job"

"How can you be a designer and a crown princess at the same time?" Mikoto asked sternly, "One cannot uphold two titles at once…a crown princess must remain the palace, she must be there for the people, and she cannot second guest here job in life…"

Hinata froze, _"I shouldn't…I shouldn't have said too much information"_

"I…I…designing…designing is a hobby of mine…so…so…"

"She can be whatever she wants" Sasuke interrupted as he took a sip from his tea, "If she's going to be stuck here in this palace then she could always design whenever she pleases"

"_Is he…is he defending me now?" _Hinata thought as she eyed the stoic prince that sat beside her

"_He really is unusual"_

Uchiha Mikoto nodded, "Your family…I've heard a great deal about them but I rather know about them through you…tell me, what does your father do for a living?"

Hinata gulped, "Your majesty…my father, his name is Hyuuga Hiashi and currently…currently he stays at home"

"He's unemployed then?"

"Well…I wouldn't call it unemployed it's just that he works at home…he takes care of the home and us"

Uchiha Ayaka smiled, "The man has become the wife in this scenario" she said with a smile

Sasuke smirked, _"What an odd family background indeed"_

"_This girl is headstrong…she's not going to falter that easily"_

Uchiha Mikoto nodded, "How about your mother? What does she do for a living?"

"My mother is an insurance saleswoman…she…she works for my father's stead" Hinata was not liking where this conversation was going, she did not like it one bit.

"_She's making me feel so inferior…as if…as if I'm worthless…"_

"_Like mother, like son…now I know where he gets his cold demeanor…but maybe, maybe she's just being cold because she knows that I'm a commoner and her son is royalty"_

"You also have a sister am I right?" Uchiha Mikoto pushed on

"_If you consider a little demon a sister then yes I do" _Hinata thought with a smile

"Y-yes your majesty, her name is Hanabi and she…she's in middle school"

"_Its funny how Hanabi acts as if she's the big sis and I'm the little sis"_

"So there are only for of you in your family?"

"I…I have a cousin, Neji but he…he's studying abroad for college"

"So your cousin lives with you and your family, what about his own family?"

"His…his mother died while giving birth to him…while his father…his father died when he was only five…my parents took him in and raised him but when he was in high school he said that as soon as he graduated he'd go study abroad and help out"

"What does he major in?"

"Business…he always wanted to run his own company"

Uchiha Mikoto nodded, _"Its either she's a very good liar or she's really being honest…I…I just can't find anything wrong with this girl"_

"_But I'm not giving up just yet…everyone has a secret…a motive"_

"Hyuuga-san…have you told anyone about your betrothal to the crown prince"

"_News such as a betrothal to a crown prince is something that cannot be kept a secret"_

"_This girl is bound to have told people about it"_

Hinata shook her head, "I…I haven't your majesty"

The three royals looked at the quiet girl, their eyes hinting confusion and shock.

"Nobody knows that you're engaged to me?" Sasuke asked coldly

Hinata nodded, "Only my parents and sister…not even our relatives know…"

"You have not told a soul about your betrothal to the crown prince?" Uchiha Ayaka asked kindly, "Why is that so?"

Hinata forced a smile, "You see your majesties, I…I…I don't want anyone treating me differently because of it…I just want to live my life as it is"

"_I also don't want to be talked about as the girl who stole the prince's heart…"_

"_If people knew that I was engaged to the crown prince they'll never look my way again"_

"_Photographers, the media, everyone won't let me live peacefully"_

"_My friends…my friends would hate me for not being honest…Ino and Tenten and all the other girls would be hurt…"_

Uchiha Ayaka smiled warmly, Hyuuga Hinata was truly something and she knew that she had found the perfect match for her grandson.

"_She's humble, sweet, pretty and simple…if his late majesty were here he'd be proud to know that the future of our family is in good hands" _Uchiha Ayaka thought

"You are really modest my dear, modest, kind and polite…I put my trust in you…" The aging queen said

Uchiha Mikoto realized that there was nothing wrong with the girl, soon she found herself smiling warmly at her future daughter-in-law, _"The girl is honest, despite being a commoner I find no hidden motives in her…perhaps I should give her a chance"_

"About my harshness earlier on…I apologize" Mikoto said

Hinata was stunned, despite the uneasiness the queen was making her feel throughout the night she knew that she had a purpose of doing so. The queen was merely being a good mother, she was merely interrogating her son's future bride just to see if the two were truly a compatible match.

"I'm…I'm sure her majesty had the right to put me on the spot after all marrying the crown prince is an issue that cannot be looked over"

The rest of the night was spent talking about Hinata's family and life and discussing about the wedding, they had come to a conclusion that the wedding was to be in a week and that they would hold a grand procession featuring the crown prince and his bride, the new crown princess of Konoha.

"Crown prince, Lady Mikoto and I will be discussing some plans for the wedding…why don't you take Lady Hinata to the royal gardens…the cherry blossoms are in full bloom"

Hinata felt her heart race, _"Please don't leave me alone with captain seduction…he's going to try and "intimidate" me again" _

"_He better not start something"_

Sasuke and Hinata excused themselves as they made their way out to the tea room and to the courtyard, the walk to the courtyard was mostly in silence, neither spoke nor uttered a single word.

Hinata secretly looked at the person beside her, Uchiha Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts, she was secretly thankful that he didn't try and "intimidate" her again just to get rid of her from his life

"The cherry blossoms are beautiful aren't they?" Hinata spoke, trying to liven up the atmosphere

Sasuke nodded as he sat down on one of the benches, "Are you going to stand the entire time or are you going to sit down?" he asked sternly

Hinata hesitated at his offer at first but then nodded and sat beside him, this time she made sure that if he did try anything she'd have a quick escape route out.

"Can I ask you something?" Hinata muttered softly, avoiding eye contact at all costs

Sasuke turned to look at her and gave a curt nod, "Ask away"

Hinata sighed sadly as she began to fiddle with the ring on her finger, "W-why…why did…I want to know why you agreed to marry me" she asked softly, "I mean…you already proposed to Haruno Sakura and even if she did turn you down…don't you…don't you still love her?"

Sasuke was not liking where this conversation was going, the entire day he had tried his best to shut out everything that had to do with a certain pink haired ballerina, but unfortunately to his dismay the girl right beside him just had to bring her up in their conversation.

"Why does it matter to you, I'm marrying you because it's been planned…and because I love **her **too much to see her get hurt"

Hinata didn't know what she was feeling, her heart had suddenly felt heavy and she was feeling miserable for even asking. "Aside…aside from our marriage being planned…did you agree to…to marry me to make Haruno-san jealous?"

Sasuke smirked as his onyx eyes locked with hers, "Do you think so highly of yourself? Why in the world would **she **be jealous of **you**, I'll have you know that I married you because I didn't want the one I **love **to be trapped in this palace…I wanted her to be happy and if her being happy means that I have to hurt then so be it"

"You're using me to make someone else happy; do you take pleasure in toying with people's feelings?" Hinata demanded

"And what if I say yes…what are you going to do about it? Cry? Cancel the marriage, if you do that my family won't think highly of you…"

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes but she didn't dare let them drop, _"I'm Hyuuga Hinata…I'm strong…I won't…I won't ever cry in front of this spoiled jerk"_

"It's unfair…" Hinata said sadly, "Its unfair how you're treating me…you and I, we may not share a special bond…a special bond like that of yours and Sakura but I…I have feelings as well…I'm not some doll you can just trample on and toy with"

Sasuke scoffed, "Now its time to turn the tables…why may I ask did you agree to marry then?"

Hinata was taken back by his sudden question, "W-why?"

"Yes, I want to know why you agreed to marry me…you said it yourself that you wanted to be a designer…how can you possibly be a designer when you'll be trapped in the palace?"

Hinata thought hard about what she would say to the prince, she had many reasons as to why she was agreeing to marry him but to her neither one of the reasons seemed suitable

"_I'm marrying you for money…my family needs it…"_

"_My grandfather wanted this as his last wish…to break it would mean breaking his heart"_

Hinata sighed, "I'm marrying you…because I want to carry the burden of my family…as you can see I do not belong to a wealthy household, my mother makes barely enough to support us…I'm marrying you because I **love **my family so much that I am willing to give up my freedom for their happiness"

Sasuke took note of her words, "So I guess we're even then" he muttered silently

"I guess so"

Their silence was then soon interrupted when the prince's cell phone suddenly rang out of the blue, with a sigh he picked it up and saw the caller on the other line: **Haruno Sakura**

He stood up and walked a few meters away from Hinata who started to pretend she was not listening, "Hello?" he said monotonously

"**S-sasuke? Did…did I call at a bad time?"**

"No…I'm not doing anything important"

Hinata felt hurt at his words, _"He doesn't even think that the conversation we made was important…I guess that just comes to show how heartless he really is"_

"**I…I…I want to see you…is it possible? I…we haven't talked in a while so I guess I just wanted to talk to you "**

The Uchiha prince sighed, "I suppose…where do you want to meet?"

"**Secretly…meet me at that café we always go to…I'll be waiting at the booth at the back"**

"I'll be there shortly…I have…I have business to take care of"

"**I'll be waiting…alright….goodbye"**

"Sure"

**End of conversation**

Hinata sat silently as she pretended to be transfixed by a certain flower, deep inside though she felt hurt, hurt that she was marrying someone who was in love with another, hurt that she marrying someone who would never love her back.

"You will not speak of what you've heard…"

Hinata felt a wave of anger rush over her, "Why do you always assume as if I'd tell anyone about **your **issues"

"I'm going to meet someone tonight, but I will need your help in this matter. Being that it is late at night I am forbidden to leave the walls of this palace but if I tell my grandmother that I will escort you to your home she will happily oblige"

"_He's using me again…am I just a tool…am I not even worthy enough to be his equal"_

"Do we have an understanding?" Sasuke asked coldly

Hinata didn't know what to do, all she wanted right now was to go home and cry in her bed, "Yes…yes we do"

Sasuke had managed to convince Uchiha Ayaka and Uchiha Mikoto that he was going to take his future wife back home, unescorted. Of course the two were skeptical at first but then agreed after much deliberation. He quickly changed out of his formal yukata and into a set of casual clothes.

The drive back to the Hyuuga household was mostly done in silence; Sasuke was focusing his attention on the road while Hinata was too busy admiring the view of the palace. Finally after minutes of driving they finally reached their destination.

Hinata was about to get out of the car when suddenly the doors automatically locked

"_I'm getting tired of his games" _Hinata thought as she stared into his pool of onyx eyes

"I want to make a promise with you" Sasuke said with a sigh, "I'll treat you as a friend if you want…but never more…when we're married our feelings will not change, we will remain friends but nothing more…"

"I know that already…it's not like my feelings for you will change" Hinata muttered softly

"When we appear in the media, pretend that we're happy…so that the people won't doubt our marriage…when we're seen together pretend that you're happy…."

He slowly extended his hand to her for a handshake; she slightly blushed as she noticed that he still had the golden betrothal ring on his finger.

"_He…he didn't even bother to take it off…"_

_"Baka...he just probably forgot to take it off...it doesn't mean a thing...and why should I care...he doesn't matter to me and I don't matter to him..."_

She extended her hand to his to agree on the handshake but was immediately caught off guard when she was pulled into a tight embrace, "What are you doing?" she demanded as she tried to break free but couldn't

"_So much for friendly terms…is he mental? He just said he didn't want anything to do with me…now…now he's hugging me?"_

**FLASH!**

**FLASH!**

**FLASH!**

"Don't look at **them**" Sasuke hissed

_"Who? Look at who?_

It was then that Hinata realized that she and Sasuke had been followed by unwanted photographers and that he was merely shielding her identity from them.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Sasuke isn't always a jerk...he can be...um...sweet...anyways that concludes chapter...errr...what chapter is this again...lol...so here it is my latest installment...if you've read it review please!


	11. Twists and Plots

**Authors Notes:**

Procrastinating is my job...thus that is why I am here with an update...enjoy!!!!!!

**Chapter X**

**Twists and Plots**

Hyuuga Hinata woke up groggily; last night had been a night she never wished to relive ever again. Her meeting with the Uchiha royal family had gone rather well, although the talks between herself and the queen, Uchiha Mikoto had gone rather bumpy in the end she had managed to win the hearts of the queen mother, Uchiha Ayaka and the current queen, Uchiha Mikoto.

Stifling a yawn, Hinata dressed in a black tank top and shorts made her way to the kitchen, she was soon greeted by the delicious aroma of freshly cooked food something she always looked forward to in the mornings. She muttered a soft good morning to her hard at working mother and little sister who was too consumed with her own bowl of food to even bother to reply back.

"You hungry" Tomoe asked as she offered her daughter a bowl of steaming hot rice and miso soup.

Hinata nodded and sat beside Hanabi, "Thank you mom…it looks great" she said with a smile as she picked up her chopsticks

Without warning Hyuuga Hiashi suddenly entered the kitchen, gasping and wheezing vehemently causing the three women to stare at him curiously.

"What in the world happened to you?" Tomoe asked with a raised brow

Hiashi gasped and wheezed some more, "I…I…was…was…was…getting….the paper…when…so…many…of…them…outside"

Hinata and Hanabi looked at one another, "The old man's lost his nerve" Hanabi stated simply as she gulped down her miso soup

"So many of what, spit it out you baka!" Tomoe demanded now getting impatient

"Outside…so…so…many…media…photographers…outside our house….now"

Hinata nearly choked upon hearing this, _"Oh goodness…did they…did they find out that easily?"_

With a sigh, Hinata let her thoughts wander back the night before, the night before inside a certain crown prince's car.

**---------------------------------Flashback--------------------------**

**Flash!**

**Flash!**

**Flash!**

"Don't look at them!" Sasuke hissed

It was then that Hinata realized that she and Sasuke had been followed by a pack of unwanted photographers. Sasuke put the car into drive and sped off as he could, despite wanting to run over all of them the stoic crown prince made sure to be extremely careful. The last thing he needed was a news headline saying, **"Crown prince, Uchiha Sasuke involved in Hit and Run"**

"What do…what do we do? I don't want them to see me" Hinata whispered as she buried her face in her palms

"Is there something wrong with them seeing you with me?" Sasuke asked coldly

Hinata turned to look at him in disbelief, _"Hasn't he been listening, I clearly told his family I didn't want to be identified as the new crown princess just yet"_

Sasuke sighed, "I'll drive you around the block…go home from there"

Hinata gasped, "You…you're just going to leave me alone to fend off those photographers?" she demanded in disbelief

Sasuke smirked, "Sure, why not? I'm running late as it is you know…"

Hinata silently fumed, _"Jerk…he's such a big jerk…not only is he mental but he's a jerk!" _Hinata thought angrily as she clenched her fists into a tight ball

Sasuke pretended not to notice this but he did, _"She's angry…again…what a bother" _with a sigh he then took out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Sakura it's me, Yeah it looks like we'll have to cancel our meeting…"

Hinata turned to face her would be husband, _"What is he planning now?"_

"…sorry about this but yeah some things have come up" He said coldly

"_One moment he wants to just dump me off and be on his way now he's acting nice…what a weirdo!"_

After ending his conversation with Sakura, Sasuke hung up his cell phone and tossed it to Hinata who slightly jumped at the sudden contact.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as she took the phone in her hands

"No cell phones while driving…hold it…you owe me by the way" He stated simply as he began driving farther away

Hinata noticed how the car seemed to be going the opposite direction from where her house was, slowly she began to panic.

"Um…Sasuke…you…you're going the wrong way" She stated slowly as she saw the familiar stores and streets pass her, "My house…my house is the other way…"

Sasuke smirked, "You think I'd take you home right away, you made me cancel my date…I think you owe me…"

Hinata's eyes bulged out as she gulped, "I…you…you said…you dialed…you…"

Sasuke was enjoying how the girl would get easily flustered, so he did what any other jerk would do he decided to intimidate her some more. "The night is young Hinata-hime…you know what that means" he stated suggestively

Hinata cringed, _"He's…he…he better not try anything stupid…"_

"S-stop…stop playing around…it's not…it's not funny"

Hinata had been expecting a smug retort but instead the response she received was an icy laugh, she turned around to look at the man beside her whose eyes were glinting with pure amusement. "You…you're such a gullible person" he said coldly as he tried to regain his composure

Hinata smiled weakly

The tensions soon went back, "its pathetic…don't be so gullible…people will only trample on you…"

Hinata's smile soon faded away as she gave a simple nod, _"How can anyone distinguish between truth and lies with you! I mean one moment you're so serious the next you're not"_

Sasuke turned to the girl in the passenger seat, "We're going to a hotel, your house, your street is probably bombarded by photographers…"

Hinata's heart began to race fast, _"H-hotel…me…and…him…oh god…no…"_

Sasuke noticed her uneasiness, "What's wrong, you don't trust me?" he asked simply his eyes not leaving the road

Hinata shook her head, "That's not it…it's just…it's just…why…why do we have to stay in a hotel…can't…can't we….can't we go back to the palace?"

"My mother and grandmother expected me to take you home, if I show up with you again then they'll definitely find out that something happened…it'd put me to shame…"

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, _"He…he wants to take responsibility for his actions…that's cunning…"_

The two finally reached their destination, Hinata noted the big script letters plastered at the entrance, _**The Crown Plaza Hotel **_it was a luxurious hotel where celebrities, influential politicians, the wealthy and the royals stayed.

"_Of course he'd take me here…he's too rich to stay at an inn" _Hinata thought to herself as Sasuke stopped the car and was greeted by the valet parking

The valet opened his driver seat with a smile and greeted "Good evening and welcome to the…oh my…your majesty…"

Sasuke scoffed, "I wish to stay here for the night with my fiancé, the problem is I do not want anyone knowing that I am here…"

Hinata blushed, _"He…he acknowledged me…acknowledged me as __**his **__fiancé…wait a minute…why should I care…ugh! This confusing thoughts!"_

The valet nodded, "The back entrance where all of our most important guests is opened sir, I shall take you two there and from there you can enter discreetly"

Sasuke nodded, "That would be much appreciated"

After making sure that their car was securely locked and parked away from prying eyes, Sasuke, Hinata and the valet made their way to the back entrance.

Hinata somewhat felt uneasy at how the valet seemed to be examining her closely, taking in every feature she bore, _"He's…he's been staring since I stepped off…is he truly trustworthy?" _Hinata questioned herself as she inched closer to Sasuke

Sasuke noted her sudden actions and grabbed her hand, "How much further?" He asked sternly as he quickened his pace

"_Long bluish black hair that shines like silk"_

"_Lavender like eyes that are simply breathtaking to see"_

"_A pale yet rosy complexion…she's an absolute beauty" _The valet thought

Sasuke cleared his throat, clearly irritated at how he was being ignored

The valet snapped out of his intent thoughts and smiled, "The check-in counter is right through these doors sir, if you wish for any further assistance I am happy to oblige"

Sasuke nodded, "That would be all…I thank you" he then handed the man a couple of folded up bills

"Enjoy your stay crown prince…crown princess" He said with a smile as he turned to Hinata who nodded in response

The receptionists at the check-in counter was quite surprised to see the crown prince enter unannounced at such short notice, usually when a person of high standards graced their hotel they were informed days before but it seemed as if the prince's arrival was a short notice trip.

"Your grace…we truly apologize but the only room available in the luxury suites are single beds…we truly apologized"

Sasuke smirked, _"Just wait until __**she **__finds out about this" _He thought as he nodded his head, "That would be fine"

The two receptionists stared at each other, what baffled them the most was the fact that the crown prince had checked in their hotel with a young woman dressed in a beautiful light blue kimono, the two receptionists looked at one another.

"_Is he…is he planning on…something…"_

Unbeknownst to the two receptionists the ice prince had actually taken notice to their actions, "She's my fiancé" Sasuke stated as he signed his name on the guestbook, "I'd take it you two will keep her identity a secret"

The two nodded quickly, "Of course your grace…your secret is safe with us" they stuttered nervously

Sasuke nodded and took hold of Hinata's hand, leading her to where the elevators were. Finally reaching their luxury sweet, Sasuke sat down on the bed and sighed deeply.

"What a night" He muttered as he began loosening his shoes

Hinata remained at the doorway; apparently she was still shocked at how things had turned out. Sasuke stared at her with a smirk, "Are you coming in or are you going to stand guard?"

"_If I weren't too tired I'd intimidate her some more"_

"_Che, maybe some other time…who am I kidding…this should be good"_

Hinata nodded and slowly began to enter; she carefully sat on the chair by the window. "Um…ano…my parents…they'll worry about me…"

"_Oh god, how will mom and dad react when they find out I spent the night with my husband to be in a hotel room…that's not something you'd want to tell them…"_

"Before the sun rises we'll check out…you can sneak in home by then" He stated simply as he took off his sweater causing Hinata to madly blush

"H-hey…shouldn't…shouldn't…you…shouldn't you change in the bathroom…I'm here you know" she stuttered nervously, trying her best to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks

Sasuke smirked, "Get used to it, you and I are getting married soon…it'd be weird for a married couple to act awkward with each other"

Hinata gulped, "Yeah…you're…you're right…"

"And another thing married couples need to get used to…is sleeping in one bed" Sasuke smirked

Hinata was seriously on the verge of fainting, for a luxury suite this hotel was sure cheap on beds! Hinata nervously forced herself to smile as she tried to ignore her latest dilemma.

"_End this now…oh please someone end this now" _

"Ano…I'll…I'll sleep on the floor" Hinata said, "Yes that's right, I'll sleep on the floor"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I paid for this room…a bed is here for sleeping…use it"

Hinata shook her head, "No, its fine…I'm…I'm used to sleeping on the floor"

"What's wrong Hinata-hime…are you afraid **you **might lose control?" Sasuke said teasingly

Hinata twitched, _"Me lose control, I think you shouldn't be talking captain hormones…you've been up in my face since the day we met!"_

"No…that's not it…it…it's just wrong…it's wrong that two people who aren't married yet should share a bed…so that's why I'll sleep on the floor"

"You're such a saint…then I guess it can't be helped, I'll sleep on the floor too" Sasuke said as he took the pillows from the bed and tossed it down the floor

Hinata twitched, _"He's…he's doing it again…making up ways to work my nerves…to get me flustered…damn that man"_

"No…I can't….I won't have you…I won't have you do that…you stay on the bed…I'll take the floor"

"It's your choice" Sasuke said as he discarded his sweater, revealing him in a black sleeveless undershirt, Hinata's heart sped as she slowly noted how well toned he was.

"_Ino and Tenten told me that…that he does kickboxing as a past time…that must be why he's so toned…" _Hinata then shook away all her thoughts, _"I need to get out of here…the more I'm with him…the more I'm starting to go crazy!"_

"How about you…aren't you going to change?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly causing Hinata to snap out of her thoughts

Hinata stared wide eyed at him, "Eh…I'm sleeping in my kimono…" she said immediately

Sasuke scoffed, "You'll only end up wrinkling it…"

"I don't mind"

"Your mother would…besides, aren't you wearing anything underneath…like a nagajuban or something?"

Hinata nodded, _"I'm wearing a tank top and shorts underneath…I don't know why but its been a habit of mine to always wear another set of clothes underneath my kimonos"_

"Well…yeah…but…I don't really mind sleeping in this…" Hinata smiled sheepishly, she then walked towards the bed and grabbed a pillow when Sasuke suddenly stopped her.

"These pillows are for the bed" He stated with a smirk, "You said you wanted to sleep in the floor…so floor it is…no pillow…no blanket…just the floor…"

Hinata gaped at him, _"He's…he's…he's really strumming my last nerve!"_

"You have so many pillows already, give me one" Hinata demanded as she tugged on the pillow but Sasuke never loosened his grip

"No…get your own" He said with a smirk,

"Stop…stop playing around and just give me one!" Hinata demanded

Sasuke couldn't help but smile amusedly, "Make me" he said huskily

Hinata stopped their game of tug of war and simply accepted defeat, "Fine…take the pillows for all I care…selfish jerk" she muttered angrily as she headed towards the bathroom to change.

Moments later Hinata emerged from the bathroom to find Sasuke lying on his back staring at the ceiling, she slowly made her way next to the bed attracting the young prince's attention in the process.

Sasuke was taken back at what she was dressed in, _"She had a tank top and shorts underneath her kimono…what is this girl…Miss I'm ready for anything?"_

Hinata looked away as she noticed his dark onyx eyes on hers, _"He better stop staring…its getting annoying…"_

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked simply, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him

"What does it look like I'm wearing, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top" Hinata said coldly, "What does it matter anyways?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You're wearing that…and its cold"

"I have my kimono as a blanket…because **someone **was being a selfish jerk"

Sasuke chuckled, "Stop playing around and just get in already"

Hinata gaped at him, "W-what?"

Sasuke used his elbows for support as he propped himself up, "You heard me, I said get in…you're going to freeze yourself…and besides…don't you want a pillow" he said with a smirk

Hinata sighed, _"Yeah I want a pillow…so that I can hit you with it…oh god what do I do"_

"I said it already…I'll be fine…" Hinata said irritably

"No you won't" Sasuke retorted, "Floors aren't very comfortable…and you'll only end up straining your back and neck…and chilling yourself"

"And how would you know?" Hinata asked as she stood before the smirking prince, "Ever tried sleeping on the floor?"

"Actually I have…in a trip once to Kumogakure…not the best places to visit but yes I have slept on floors"

Hinata scoffed, "Well unlike you…I'm used to sleeping on the floors…that's what **my **kind does…you know the normal folk"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow, "Well…good luck with that…I'm going to sleep now…don't turn off the lights…I like them on" he instructed coolly

Hinata couldn't help but smile, "Is his majesty afraid of the dark?" she teased

Sasuke merely scoffed, "Don't push it" he muttered softly

Hinata sighed and lied down on the carpeted floor, she used her kimono as a blanket and her obi sash as a pillow, _"I can't believe I'm saying this but…this…this is very uncomfortable"_

Hinata tossed and turned, not only was she in such an uncomfortable sleeping place but the lights were on and what she hated the most was when the lights were turned on.

"_That's it I'm turning them off!" _Hinata thought to herself as she slowly got up to turn off the light, what she didn't expect was to be greeted by the crown prince's face so close to hers.

"Enjoying the floor?" He asked teasingly

"It's very great I'll have you know" Hinata said with a fake smile, _"Jerk"_

Sasuke's smirk widen, "Now where are you going? You wouldn't be on your way to turn off the lights now would you?"

Hinata froze midway, "Yes…I'm turning it off because I can't sleep"

"Didn't I tell you to leave them on…you're supposed to listen to your husband"

Hinata groaned, "Technically, you're not my husband yet" she said as she looked back at the smirking prince

She began searching the lamp for a switch but apparently to no avail, "Oh did I forget to tell you, everything in this room is remote control operated…and yes even the lights" Sasuke smirked triumphantly as he waved around the remote control.

Hinata twitched, _"I hate these high-tech rooms…"_

Feeling defeated the young girl walked back and plastered herself on the floor, "Good night" she said roughly as she forced herself to sleep.

Sasuke merely scoffed, "Good luck" he muttered with a yawn

Hinata tossed and she turned, she tossed and she turned and tossed and turned some more, feeling aggravated the young girl flung her kimono away.

"_I can't take this! I'm so tired already…I want to sleep…but this floor isn't allowing me to!" _

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…but if I want to wake up early tomorrow I have to do it…"_

Finally accepting defeat, Hinata got up from the floor and carefully peeked on the occupant of the bed. Sasuke was sound asleep on his side of the bed, giving her easy access to the vacant part.

"_Perfect…now…I just…have to be…extra…careful"_

As quiet as a predator, she slowly got inside her side of the bed; sighing contently she pulled up the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_Much…much…better" _She thought happily before going off to her dreamland

Little did Hinata know that the occupant beside her had actually been pretending to be asleep, _"I knew you'd give in sooner or later" _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hinata tiredly woke up to find herself in a very awkward position; she was in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke. His arms were securely placed in the middle of her back while her hands were on his.

"_How…how did this happen? Oh god…Hanabi is right…I am a restless sleeper!"_

Hinata began to panic, she tried to pry herself off the prince's arm but found it futile for the more she squirmed the more he tightened his hold on her

"_When he wakes up…he'll…he'll never let me live this down…"_

What Hinata didn't know was that in the middle of the night Sasuke had awoken to find her shivering in the cold, seeing how the blankets weren't enough he had unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her.

"_She's shivering…all I'm doing is keeping her warm…its not like…its not like I'm doing this because I want to"_

"_Besides…I wouldn't want to marry someone sick…if she gets sick it'll be on my conscience"_

Seeing how her shivering had stopped Sasuke smirked contently and went back to sleep, _"She'll go crazy when she wakes up…but it'll be worth seeing her reaction…"_

Hinata went rigid as a board, _"His grip…it's…its…its tightening! Gah! I can't breathe!" _

She was about to give the sleeping prince a good yelling but decided not to, she stopped midway as she looked at his sleeping form.

"S-so…Handsome…"Hinata muttered absent mindedly as she looked at how angelic and at peace Sasuke was in his sleep, a few strands of her was covering his eyes, _"So cute" _Hinata mused as she stroked away the strands of hair

What she didn't expect was for him to wake up and suddenly ask, "Are you enjoying touching me in my sleep?"

Hinata pulled away as fast as she could but still noticed how Sasuke hadn't let go of her just yet, "Um…um…its not what you think…like hell I'd touch **you **in your sleep" Hinata retorted defensively

"Oh really, Is that so? So can you explain to me why your arms are wrapped around me?" Sasuke asked teasingly

Hinata began to blush as she pulled away, "Oh yeah, how about you? Who gave you permission to idly wrap your arms around me? Huh?"

Sasuke noticed the truth of her statement and immediately pulled away, he slowly got up and ran a hand through his dark locks, "You were cold…" he muttered simply as he began putting on his shoes

Hinata sighed, _"This guy…is such a mystery…" _she soon followed suit

"Don't wear that" Sasuke said as he eyed her putting back on her kimono

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" Hinata asked sarcastically, "The sheets?"

Sasuke scoffed, "You're parents think you're at home…if you sneak in and they catch you in a kimono…then it's all over"

Hinata noted the truth in his words and nodded, "I suppose you right" she said as she folded up her kimono

"Here…its cold outside…wear it…" Sasuke said as he handed her his sweater

"But what about you…you'll be cold too" Hinata said refusing the sweater

"I'll be fine…just take it already"

Hinata obliged and took the sweater, compared to her small frame the sweater was larger but she didn't complain, _"At least I feel warm…" _Hinata thought

After checking out of the hotel the two secretly made their way to the parking lot, as discreetly as possible Sasuke drove out of the hotel and en route to the Hyuuga compound.

Moments later the two arrived to find the streets empty and abandoned, "They must have given up" Sasuke said as he put the car in park

Hinata nodded, "Well…I guess…I guess…I'll see you around" she said with a smile as she opened the door and exited, Sasuke soon followed suit

"_Of course I'll see him around…I'm marrying him soon!"_

Sasuke nodded, "How exactly are you getting in without letting your parents know?"

Hinata smiled, "Well…that won't be a problem, you see I've snuck out a lot and a trick to that is to never lock your windows…I'll go through my windows" she said proudly

Sasuke could only stare, "Wouldn't that make you look like a burglar?"

"Well…yeah but…everyone's still sleeping…it's still…wow…its still 6:50! I guess I'll be falling asleep in class" she said sheepishly

"_I hope the girls won't notice that though…if they do they'll definitely know something's up!"_

Sasuke nodded curtly,"Better go inside before anyone sees us" Sasuke ordered sternly as he shoved his hands in his pockets

Hinata gave a nod and carefully tiptoed her way to her lawn, "Hey Sasuke…" Hinata called out

"What?" He asked irritably

"Um…thanks…thanks for helping me out…" Hinata said with a small smile

"Che, whatever"

"_He just had to ruin the moment…oh well" _She thought to herself with a smile as she climbed up her window and entered her room

"_It'll be our little secret" _Sasuke thought with a smirk as he watched his would be wife disappear into the horizon

**-------------------------End of Flashback----------------------**

"HINATA I'M TALKING!" Hanabi demanded with a yell finally breaking down Hinata's train of thought

"Huh, um…what is it….I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention…"

Hanabi scoffed, "Check this out sis..."

Hinata took the newspaper that her sister was offering her, she slowly gaze into the front cover when suddenly

"OH MY GOD….I'M ON THE FRONT PAGE!!!!!!" Hinata screamed, absolutely horrified

Hiashi and Tomoe reached for the newspaper in their daughter's hands and gasped as they read the headline: **KONOHA'S FUTURE CROWN PRINCESS REVEALED**

Accompanied by the intriguing headline was a picture of Hinata and Sasuke in the car, in front of their house, apparently the two were hugging

Hiashi almost fainted, Tomoe gasped while Hinata buried her face in her hands.

"This isn't happening…this can't be happening…" Hinata told herself over and over again

Hanabi sighed, "I hate to break it to you sis but it is"

Tomoe smacked her youngest upside the head, "Drink your soup…Hinata-hime…this…this picture…when…when was this taken?"

Hinata sighed, "Last night…in his car…as he drove me home"

Hiashi looked up with wide eyes, "THE CROWN PRINCE DROVE YOU HOME?" He asked excitedly, "I mean…that's good news that you two are bonding!"

Hinata twitched, "Dad, stop it…now that everyone knows who I am they'll never leave me alone!"

Tomoe nodded, "She's right…she's right…they'll gang up on her…they'll invade her privacy…our Hinata-hime is not safe" she declared

"Ask the prince for some bodyguards…he'll give her some" Hanabi stated

"I…I can't do that…that would be asking too much" Hinata said

"Well now that your identity has been revealed…we have no choice but to accept it…" Tomoe said with a sigh, "Hinata-hime…go to school…just act as if everything is normal…"

"THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING TO SCHOOL! THEY'LL KILL ME!"

"Who'll kill you, the media?" Hanabi said with a smirk, "I think one photo is enough to shatter all cameras

"NOT THE MEDIA! THE PRINCE'S FAN CLUB! WHEN THEY'LL KNOW THAT I'M THE ONE HE'S ENGAGE TO THEY'LL SMOTHER ME TO DEATH!"

"Then…then what should we do?" Hiashi asked, "She has to get to school and those media are there!"

Tomoe smiled sinisterly, "I may just have the plan"

Meanwhile, nations away in England, a slumbering blond haired teen soon finds himself being carefully awaken by his mother

"Resting again my child, you didn't bore yourself these books again?" The woman asked with a small smile, her sand colored blond hair reaching past her shoulders.

The blond haired teen wakes up and smiles, "I read them all actually" he replies with a grin, exposing a set of pearly white teeth

The woman sits down beside her son and takes his hand, "I have some news for you my son…the palace…they're making their moves as we speak"

The boy notices the seriousness in his mother's tone and listens intently, "What is happening this time mother?"

The blond haired woman sighs, "They have chosen a crown princess…the king's health is faltering…it won't take long until your cousin Sasuke takes the throne"

The blond haired boy looks away, "Father's throne…my throne" he mutters softly

"My love…we must act quickly if we want to get back what's rightfully ours…go to Konoha my love…go there and win your way back into the queen mother's heart"

"Grandmother has always loved me…it won't be hard"

"Once you've won back her trust…be on friendly terms with your cousin…this is the only way to regain the throne my son…this is the only way…."

The blond haired boy nods his head, "I will do my best mother"

" This is the only way to regain the throne that was rightfully yours…Naruto"

**End of chapter**

**AN: **so I have finally introduced the coming of Naruto and yes he and Sasuke are cousins...anyways with the arrival of Naruto things are certainly going to take a toll...that's it for today's update...stay tuned soon for more updates...Have you read it? Please review it!


	12. Truth Hurts

**Author's notes:**

Hello everyone, wow I was checking my reviews the other day and I was really shocked and yet so happy to see that a lot of readers out there are enjoying my story and for that I'd like to thank you all.

I'm not really in the best of moods today mainly because it had something to do with my kickboxing class, and yes we took a test and I didn't do so well and I'm angry for that but one thing I've learned is to try and work harder so that's exactly what I'm going to do…I will work hard, train hard, fight hard, kick ass hard and win hard…Stands on rock triumphantly

So anyways I apologize for the late update, I was planning on making a quick update sooner but something was wrecking my Microsoft Word program. So without further a due, here is the latest installment of my story, No ordinary love.

_Words written like this are thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **

I always forget to write this, but does it really matter anyways? Oh well, I guess there's no helping it. I do not own Naruto or its characters, all rights reserve goes to its wonderfully talented creator!

**Chapter XI**

**Truth hurts**

Uchiha Fugaku sighed as he reread the morning newspaper, "I presume you know what this means" he stated simply as he handed his son the newspaper

Uchiha Mikoto who had been sipping her tea quietly by her husband suddenly looked up, _"Crown prince, please don't stain your father's nerves…he is barely well enough to be out of bed" _Mikoto thought sadly

With an irritated sigh Sasuke took the newspaper and read the headline, he smirked slightly as he carefully examined the picture.

"The media and majority of Konoha knows that the palace has already chosen a crown princess, we can't afford to prolong this situation any longer" Fugaku stated

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" the ice prince asked coldly, "Isn't marrying her enough for you already, I already agreed so what else do you want from me?"

Uchiha Mikoto cleared her throat and began to speak; the only best way is to announce the marriage…far too many rumors have been circulating about the identity of the new crown princess…"

"Your mother is right, we will contact the media and announce our intentions, we will also move up the wedding date…"

"You two are to be wed by the end of this week!"

After their morning breakfast, the crown prince excused himself and made his way to his library, he sank low onto his leather chair and began to recall the word's his love had told him.

"_I want to be a ballet dancer…and…and if I become a princess…I would…I would have to give that up…right?"_

Sasuke buried his face in his palms

**------------------------------Hyuuga Residence-----------------------**

Hanabi twitched angrily as she soon found herself clad in her sister's uniform, with glaring eyes she turned to face her mother and father, the mischievous duo that had put her into this mess.

"What the hell are you two thinking; this plan of yours will never work!" Hanabi seethed as she stomped angrily around the living room

"Stop fidgeting…I'm not done fixing your uniform!"

"Hanabi-chan, do this for your sister's sake" Hiashi pleaded, "She'll never survive that madness out there"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "She and prince careless should have been more wary that they were being followed…if they had we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Hinata who had been upstairs changing in her room warily went down the living room to find her sister in **her **school uniform, "Um…what's going…on?" she asked curiously as she eyed her parents and sister suspiciously. "Hanabi-chan, why are you wearing my uniform?"

Hanabi scoffed, "Ask the mischievous duo over here…it was their idea"

Hinata looked at her parents with confused eyes, "Care to explain why Hanabi is wearing my uniform?"

"_Eep! It's my favorite uniform too…the new one mom bought!"_

Hiashi and Tomoe smiled sheepishly, "Heh, nothing ever gets by our princess…well remember when mama said she had a plan…well guess what….this is the plan!"

"_They were being serious, I thought…I thought mom was bluffing!"_

"You need to get to school right, but with all those media personnel out there you'll never make it…so this is where Hanabi comes in…she's going to put on this hooded jacket and when we open the gate she runs like lightning"

"_This is going to be something…truly something"_

"I'M DOING WHAT?" The young girl demanded angrily as she shot up from her seat, "I thought I was only going to pretend to be Hinata…no one ever mentioned the running like lightning part!"

"Stop yelling, you're doing the plan and it's final!" Tomoe demanded

"Nothing is ever final…what happened to the words **my life**?"

"Apparently they got squashed….anyways do this for Hinata or else!"

"Or else what…hell no I'm doing this"

Hinata groaned as she continued to listen to her mother and little sister bicker

"Hanabi…do this for your sister…she needs us…" Hiashi said joining in the conversation

"Not a word from you old man, if you want to help Hinata so much wear this uniform and you run" Hanabi said with a sly smirk

"I would if I could…that…that uniform is just too small"

Tomoe punched her husband in the arm, "Its not time to joke around you bumbling baka…Hanabi, listen up and listen good…you will wear this uniform…you will help Hinata…you will execute the plan…"

Feeling trapped and nowhere else to go Hanabi gave up, "Fine, jeez stop with the dramatic threats…I'll do it already, god just shut up!"

Tomoe and Hiashi gave each other high fives, "We knew you'd come around"

Hanabi scoffed and turned to face her silent sister, "You owe me big time" she said through gritted teeth as she put on the hooded jacket

The foursome soon made their way outside; Hiashi slowly cracked the gate open but was soon bombarded by a flood of photographers and news agents.

"WE KNOW SHE'S IN HERE!"

"LET US IN! WE ONLY WANT A PICTURE…AND A STORY!"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FOREVER!"

Hinata nearly fainted at the sights and sounds of all the media personnel crowding around her house just for her, _"I…I've never received this much attention…oh goodness, I…I…I feel faint"_

Tomoe squeezed her daughter's shoulder for reassurance, "Hanabi-chan won't fail us…she loves you too much to do so…"

"Its not Hanabi I'm worried about mom, it's the kids at school…I…I don't want to know how they'd react"

Tomoe smiled gently as she hugged her daughter, "Go to school, be yourself and this will all soon pass"

"HINATA…GET READY I'M OPENING THE GATE WIDER!" Hiashi screamed as he tried to block off the pushing crowd

Hinata nodded and adjusted her backpack she then turned to her sulking sister and with a smile said, "Hanabi-chan…thank you for doing this…it really means a lot"

Hanabi smirked, "Baka, things in life aren't free…when this is all over I demand some kind of payment" she replied jokingly, the young girl adjusted the hood and sunglasses as she prepared a runner's stance. With a quick nod Hiashi soon opened the door and off Hanabi went.

"SHE'S RUNNING!"

"HEY, HEY ALL WE WANT IS A PICTURE"

"STOP RUNNING!"

"_Hanabi-chan…thank you…I'll make sure to make your payment great"_

The photographers soon followed suit trying their best to catch up with the speeding girl who they had presumed to be as the crown princess, noticing the crowd slowly diminish Hinata peddled out of their house and onto the streets.

Tomoe and Hiashi looked on worriedly as their daughter made her way to school, "She'll be safe…no need to worry" Hiashi said as he held on to his wife's hand tightly

"Baka, of course she'll be safe…our princess is not one to go down so quickly"

Finally reaching the campus grounds of Konoha Academy for the Arts, Hinata securely locked her bike and began walking inside the school. The first thing she noticed was that no one had seemed to be staring at her, clearly indicating that perhaps not everyone knew of her betrothal to the crown prince.

"_It's good to know not everyone pays attention to the news" _Hinata thought with relief as she made her way to the Art department

"_I wonder…I wonder if Temari, Ino and Tenten know…I hope…I hope they didn't find out…"_

Hinata finally reached her destination; a small smile graced her lips as she noticed her three best friends admiring their finished art pieces. With a sly smirk plastered on her face the young girl slowly tiptoed her way to her friends, each giving them a hard poke as a greeting.

The three girls shrieked and turned angrily to face the person they didn't want to see.

**----------------------------------Flashback-----------------------**

Ino was panting heavily as she entered their classroom, Temari and Tenten who had been working on their projects looked up curiously at their blond companion.

"What the heck happened to you, you're uniforms a mess…you're hairs in shambles…Ino did you make out with someone?" Tenten gasped

Ino eyed her friend angrily and smacked her with the paper in her hands, "Don't be an idiot…have you forgotten my heart belongs to Prince Sasuke"

Temari rolled her eyes, "If you two are going to start on bickering go bicker somewhere else please"

Ino stopped and quickly shoved the newspaper into her friends face, Temari snarled, "I don't need paper…I'm not doing origami…"

"JUST LOOK AT THE NEWS DAMN IT!" Ino demanded

Tenten and Temari read the front cover of the newspaper and nearly chocked, "Konoha's crown princess revealed" Temari read

Tenten nearly fainted at the picture she saw, "I…I can't believe this…it's…its…HINATA"

Temari examined the paper to get a better look, the people in the picture were inside a car and although it was dark you could still make out the outlining of the figures in question. The prince was the most obvious since his face was directed towards the camera and he bore with him an angry scowl, the woman he had been hugging was somewhat visible but to anyone who had known Hinata it was no doubt about it that the young woman in the prince's arms was their friend.

"She's lied to us, that little liar said she didn't even like the prince and now she's engaged to him" Ino said angrily as she balled up her hands into a fist and began punching the wall

"Calm down…maybe…maybe she had a good reason" Tenten said, going on Hinata's behalf

Temari crumpled up the newspaper, "Whatever reason she had…it better be legitimate…"

"Speak of the devil, here she comes…just act…act natural…"

**----------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------**

"Good morning!" Hinata greeted cheerfully, her smile soon turned to a frown as she noticed the cold glares emanating from her friends.

"Girls we have a project to finish, let's go before we get into trouble" Temari said as she ignored Hinata's greeting and began to walk away

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that"

"Ino get the brushes…and the paint"

"Sure thing, don't forget the paper and ruler"

"_They're…they're ignoring me…what…what did I do this time…oh god…please no…"_

Hinata grabbed onto her friend's hand but was soon shoved away; Tenten and Ino looked on and had a look of sadness in their eyes but soon brushed it off as they walked past Hinata.

"_They…they found out…no doubt about it that they found out…_

Hinata watched on sadly as her three best friends walked past her, "Guys...please…please…wait…" she whispered softly but to no avail

"I can't believe you Hinata…you out of all people, I never expected you to be such a liar" Temari stated coldly not turning to face the pain stricken Hyuuga

"I…I…I don't know what to say…" Hinata said sadly

"Then don't say anything!" Ino snapped, "How could you, I thought…I thought you said you didn't even like Sasuke…you're such a liar!"

"_Stop it"_

"Ino is right…you were a deceitful snake all along and to think we trusted you!" Tenten added angrily, "You knew Ino and I loved him…then…then…then why'd you take him from us!"

"_Stop it"_

"I bet you were faking it too when you said you didn't enjoy your little moment with the prince…you're pathetic Hinata" Ino said with piercing eyes

"_Stop…stop it"_

"You have some nerve Hyuuga, you have some nerve coming up to us and acting as if we're still the best of friends…in case you haven't noticed…you've made one mistake…you've made one big mistake…you lied to us and friends don't do that" Temari said angrily

"_Stop it…please…it wasn't my choice"_

"I don't even want to look at you…come on…this liar isn't worth talking to"

Hinata curled her fists, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take the fact that her friends were angry at her, she couldn't take the fact that she had hurt them, she couldn't take the fact she had just lied to them and she couldn't take the fact she was marrying the boy her best friends had idolized and loved so much.

"You think I'm not as confused as you?" Hinata said raising her tone, "Don't you dare call me deceitful because I myself didn't know about this stupid engagement!"

Unbeknownst to them a crowd of students had already slowly formed around them, the crowd began to whisper among themselves

"_Its her…"_

"_She's the alleged new crown princess?"_

"_Even I'm prettier than her…what the hell?"_

The three girls looked on with confused looks; never did they see their Hinata act so angry and flustered towards them.

"Yeah right, like you expect us…"

"YES I DO! I…I can't believe you guys are treating me like this…I'm getting married for crying out loud and this is how you treat me? I thought you guys were my friends…you should be supporting me…not go against me!"

Temari sighed and shook her head she slowly walked up to the trembling Hinata, "You forgot the part about a friend would also tell the truth…always be honest…no matter what" she whispered coldly before turning her heels to walk away.

Hinata couldn't help but let droplets of tears drop from her face. She slowly rubbed them away and began to walk away; her slow walk was soon replaced by a fast run as she darted as far away as she could.

"_I'm so confused…who do I turn to now…Ino and Tenten hate me because I stole the prince away from them…"_

"_Temari hates me because I lied to her…"_

"_What do I do now? I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to be married in the first place…"_

"_But no matter how much I tell them…they never…they never believe me"_

Breathing heavily Hinata gripped her sides and examined the location she was in, she was shocked to see that she was now in the media and photography department, _"Oh god, what possessed me to come to __**his **__building" _Hinata thought frightfully

"_Why the heck did I come here anyways, it's not like…it's not like he and I are friends…"_

"_I'm really losing it…to think I came here to confide in him…Hinata you baka"_

Hinata quickly made her way back to the Art department, _"I shouldn't bother him…he has…he has his own problem to worry about…"_

Uchiha Sasuke had been editing some pieces of footage for his project when his friends unexpectedly entered the room; slowly looking up the cold prince raised a brow upon noticing the wide smirk on Inuzuka Kiba's face.

"Who knew arrange marriages still existed today, ne Shikamaru?" Kiba asked teasingly

Shikamaru only nodded as he grabbed a seat behind the prince, Kiba continued to smirk as he continued on speaking "Che, had I known you were getting married you should have asked me…I could have held an audition"

Shikamaru smirked, "For someone who was raised in a household of women you sure know how to degrade them"

"I picture the audition like this, hot girls all around the prince…one by one they parade over them…and then the prince decides which one to choose by hugging them"

"Hugging them?" Shino raised a brow, "What kind of judging is that, its completely idiotic"

Shikamaru smirked, "Hey don't forget a complete idiot thought of this"

Sasuke slowly found himself smirking at his friend's comment, "Good idea Inuzuka…why didn't I ever think of that?" he retorted sarcastically

Kiba merely smirked, "I mean, come on…a hot body, long legs, a sexy smile…that's what you should be aiming for…not…not this kind" Kiba shoved the newspaper article at Sasuke who didn't even bother to glance at it, he had seen that article far too many times for his liking.

"Like I had a choice of what I'd get" Sasuke said with a sigh as he finished editing the footage, "It was arranged already…I had no say about it…neither did she"

"Too bad you didn't end up getting engaged to Sakura, now she's a true catch"

Shino and Shikamaru glared angrily at Kiba, the two then turned to face the now quiet Sasuke who seemed to be deep in thought.

"She's got the looks, she knows you and she's a pretty good dancer" Kiba gushed, "Wow, from secret couple to broken couple…I wonder what happens to you two from now…"

Sasuke remained silent as he tried to block out the aggravating chatter coming from a certain loud mouthed friend of his, _"She chose ballet over me…she chose her dreams over me…its time to stop lingering on the past"_

"Shut up fool" Shino seethed, "Think about what you say before you actually say it" he stated coldly

"_Is that really what I want?"_

**-----------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------**

Sasuke entered the music room to find Sakura gazing outside the window; she had not worn her school uniform today which caused Sasuke to raise some suspicion. Upon noticing another presence in the room Sakura immediately snapped out from her thoughts and turned to face the visitor, with a sad smile she greeted him a good morning.

"Good morning…Sasuke"

"Good morning" He replied simply as he sat down in one of the chairs, "You said you wanted to talk yesterday"

"Yes I did…sorry if it was short notice…I keep on thinking you're not busy" she smiled achingly

Sasuke nodded, "What did you want to talk about…"

"_Maybe it has something to do with her not wearing the school uniform…"_

"I…Kurenai-sensei, my ballet teacher got me an audition in Thailand…I'll be leaving for a couple of days" Sakura said with a weak smile

Sasuke looked away as he began to remember the words she had told him about her dreams and how she could never marry him, the cold prince scowled as he tried to mask the hurt.

"That's good to hear, when will you be back?" He asked

"_What's the point of asking; by the time she comes back…I'll be married…"_

"Oh, um…I was going to tell you this sooner but…but if I do really well in that audition, a school in England will take me under their tutelage and…and I won't be coming back"

"_Sasuke…no matter how much it hurts but maybe…maybe leaving you would be better for me…"_

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, "Had you told me this sooner we could have gone out to celebrate…I mean…you're finally going for your dreams…you're inching closer to your goals…"

Sakura giggled, "Yesterday was supposed to be our little celebratory party…you know…your engagement and my…my audition…"

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered softly, "I guess it was pretty bad timing eh?"

Sakura tried to mask her sadness, "It doesn't matter…I mean I understand completely that the important business had to do something with the crown princess…your fiancé"

"_Fiancé that word tastes so bitter on my lips…it's as if it tastes bitter because I am not the one who he is marrying…" _Sakura thought sadly

Sasuke sighed, "I had to meet her…my family wished to meet her"

"_She barely knows him and yet she has the honor to meet his family, I on the other hand will never meet his family"_

"My grandmother and mother were interrogating her…it took a while so I basically cooped up there until they finished…"

Sakura nodded her head, "And you also took her home…" _"And got close to her…"_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "So you've read the papers too?"

"_Who hasn't, the news about your engagement is everywhere…its unavoidable"_

Sakura nodded her head, "I read it today…"

Sasuke gazed outside the window, "Are you upset?" he asked casually

"_What kind of question is that? Of course, of course I'm upset…you…you cancelled our meeting to be with her…to be in the arms of another!"_

"N-no…I'm not…" But deep inside Sakura was hurting, _"This was my decision…why should I be saddened by this…"_

Sakura nearly gasped as she felt something press against her, Sasuke was hugging her from behind his arms wrapping around her waist. Sakura couldn't help but blush at his bold move, for one she knew he wasn't fond of public display of affection but this was certainly a change.

"Don't be upset" He whispered in her ear as she held her tighter, "You have an important audition coming up and the last thing you want to do is to let go of it all"

Sakura smiled pleasingly, "I won't…" she whispered back

"_Sakura get a hold of yourself…this was your choice…you chose ballet over love so ballet is the only one you should be thinking of…"_

"_Maybe…maybe Kurenai-sensei was right…maybe...maybe it is time to let go…"_

**------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK---------------------**

Sasuke shut off his computer screen; casually he got up from his seat and began walking out the classroom.

"Don't follow me, I want to be alone…" he uttered coldly leaving his friends to stare at his departure

"Way to go you idiot, you made him mad" Shikamaru stated

"Che, I was just stating the obvious…" Kiba scoffed as he ran a hand through his dark locks

"Yeah but its best that **you **don't state the obvious" Shino added

**----------------------Cafeteria---------------------------**

Lunch had finally arrived and everyone began pouring into the cafeteria, "Look whose coming" Ino mumbled as she stuffed food into her mouth

"Ino-chan, I thought you said you were on a diet!" Tenten stated as she took a sip from her juice

"Tenten is right; you're eating way too much, what's gotten into you? Temari asked with a raised brow

Angrily Ino began stuffing her mouth with more food, "Shut up, if Prince Sasuke goes for girl's like Hinata then…then…then he should go for girls like me too!"

"Hinata isn't fat I'll have you know" Tenten smirked

Ino gulped down her food and washed it down with a large can of soda, "Shut up, I'm drowning my hurt with food…you should too Tenten…"

Tenten began to laugh but abruptly stopped as she noticed Temari's cold glare fixated towards a certain ex friend of theirs.

"_They're still mad at me…how much longer will it take for them to finally accept my apology!" _Hinata thought sadly as she backed away from her friend's table and sat at an empty table, all alone.

"_I guess…I guess it can't be helped…I did lie to them…I did…I did keep the biggest secret…"_

Hinata began poking at her food, usually during lunch time she and her "friends" would be occupied with constant chatter food contests but this time she found herself sitting all alone.

"Um…Are you Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata looked up from her food and noticed a three girls standing before her, pens and paper in their hands. She slowly nodded her head, "Um…what can…what can I do for you?" she asked curiously as she eyed the pen and paper

The girls squealed excitedly, "It's an honor to finally meet the crown princess" One of the girls said as she jumped up and down excitedly

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "Oh please…no please don't call me that…"

"_If I hear the word princess again…I don't think I can take it…"_

"Why not, it's out of respect…your highness" Another girl said with a smile

Temari, Ino and Tenten, who had been secretly eyeing the entire conversation looked at the girls suspiciously

"Looks like our little princess is enjoying the attention" Ino said with a smirk as she continued eating

"_Something's not right about it though" _she thought to herself

Hinata nodded her head, "Um…ano…what are…what are those?" she asked politely pointing to the pen and paper. The girls giggled excitedly and shoved the pens and paper to her face

"We wanted…we…wanted your autograph…" They said in unison

Hinata was shocked, never in her life did she imagine herself being worthy of even being acknowledge by common strangers. With a smile she signed each of their papers, "Here you go…I…I hope its good enough"

The girls took hold of the paper and smiled, but soon their smiles were replaced by devious smirks. Before Hinata's very eyes, the girls ripped apart the autographed paper and threw the ripped pieces into her face, Hinata stared wide eyed, surprised and hurt at the same time.

"I knew something was up with those girls" Ino said as she stood up from her seat

Tenten and Temari looked at her with confused looks, "I thought you said you hated her" they stated with a smirk

"Yeah, I hated her because she stole the prince from me…but…but…she's still our friend and whatever those girls have planned we can't just sit down and let Hinata go down alone"

"Well said Ino…you could run for president with that speech" Temari remarked sarcastically as she too got up from her seat

"_Hinata…like you said…we can never hate you that long…"_

Hinata froze as she felt the ripped pieces of paper fall all over her, she then looked up to see the sneering faces of the girls who had pretended to be friendly with her.

"_What…what's happening…why…why would they do this…"_

"Like hell we'd acknowledge someone like you" One of them sneered coldly, "You're not even worth acknowledging"

"_They…they all lied all along…they pretended to like me…they pretended to acknowledge me…but in the end…they lied…"_

The other two agreed, "Here's a word of advice, stay away from the prince…he doesn't deserve someone like you…"

"_Will my life forever be like this…will I have to endure this…"_

"And what makes you think he deserves someone like **you**"

The girls including Hinata turned to face a smirking Temari and an agitated Ino and Tenten their arms crossed across their chest, "I'm waiting for an answer…you got one?"

Temari had a bad reputation for being someone not to be tampered with, upon noticing the heated anger the girl was emanating the three girls stepped back and walked away. Hinata stood still as she tried to recall what just had happened.

"Che, be happy your little entourage of misfits came just in time…" With that said the three girls left

"You shouldn't let them trample you like that…crown princess" Temari said with a small smile as she brushed away a tear that was coming out of Hinata's eyes, "You're of higher class now…so act more powerful"

Ino and Tenten then lunged themselves at a baffled Hinata giving her a tight hug, "Hinata-chan don't cry…we'll kick those girls asses if we have to" Tenten said excitedly as she tightened her grip on Hinata

Hinata smiled sadly "I…I…I thought you guys hated my guts…I…I don't deserve your kindness after what I've done" Hinata said

Temari scoffed, "We did hate you…we hated the fact that you lied to us…but…but we realized that when one friend goes down its only up to us to pull her back out…"

Hinata smiled appreciatively as she gave Temari a quick hug of thanks, "Thank you…everyone" she whispered happily.

When the final bell had finally rung thus signaling the end of school, the stoic crown prince of Konoha exited the building escorted by his friends.

"It's Sakura-chan" Shino muttered as the boys turned to see the pink haired girl leaning on a pillar, beside her were luggage's and bags.

Sasuke noted this and nodded, _"Pursue your dreams Sakura…like I said…I'll cheer for you all the way" _He thought sadly as he entered the black Mercedes and rolled up the tinted windows.

The entourage of cars soon left, leaving Sakura and the boys at its wake. Sadly she watched as the cars departed one by one, _"Its time to let go…its time to walk away from the past and on to the future" _Sakura thought as she brushed away the falling tears staining her cheeks

"Are you alright?" Shino asked calmly

Sakura brushed away the last of her tears and smiled, "There is never a time when Sakura-chan isn't alright" she stated, "I just don't have time for silly emotions…"

"So…you're leaving for that competition thing right?" Kiba asked coolly as he approached the pink haired dancer

Sakura nodded with a smile, "I intend to win…after all this is the path I chose…"

"When will you be back?" Kiba asked, "It'll get lonely here without you"

Sakura stifled her giggles as she punched Kiba jokingly on the arm, "If I win the audition I also win an acceptance to a very prestigious school for ballet in England which means I'll never come back but if I don't win the audition I'm still not coming back…"

"Che, you'll be back before we know it…knowing you award or no award you'll be coming back home for the prince" Shikamaru teased

"Sakura, the taxi is here…hurry we're going to be late" Sakura turned to face her sensei, a woman with long wavy dark locks and reddish eyes.

"I'm coming Kurenai-sensei…well I guess my journey starts here…"

"Good luck Sakura…I wish I could take you to the airport but I'm stumped with…work" Kiba said with a grin as he hugged his friend

"I'm sure you are"

"Good luck on that audition…" Shikamaru said with a smile, "Win or lose come back home…someone will be missing you

Sakura could only smile, "I'm sure he will"

Shino nodded his head as he hugged Sakura goodbye, "Good luck…" he whispered simply

"Sakura, for goodness sakes hurry up! We're late as it is and the traffic is unspeakable!" Kurenai said angrily

"Coming Kurenai-sensei!" Before entering the cab the pink haired dancer turned to face her friends and gave them a wink, "Win or lose Sakura-chan is coming back…for she has another competition to win and a prize to claim"

The three boys smirked as the cab drove out of the campus vicinity, "She has a prize to claim alright…" Kiba smirked as he and his two friends began walking

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **If you've read it please review it...ahhhh Im always tired on Fridays so I have to get a good night's rest and make an update again tomorrow!!!!


	13. His comeback!

**Author's notes:**

**I have 100+ reviews!!!!!! Wow…I was aiming for 60 but never did I imagine 100…thank you so much!!!!!**

I just want everyone to know that your reviews make me very happy and inspired to write some more, anyways one reviewer asked whether this was a Sasuke and Sakura story or a Sasuke and Hinata story, well its SasuHina of course! It may seem as if Sasuke and Sakura are the main couples so far but trust me they aren't, I hate Sakura too much to pair her up with Sasuke (sorry to all Sakura fans out there)

I was thinking yesterday and I think that I might write a character profile page sometime, I thought of this just in case anyone gets confused and wants to know what the roles of the characters are in **my **story, and I'm also bored and I want to kill time.

Without further a due, here is my latest chapter! Read and Review please….

**Chapter XII**

**His comeback**

**Konoha International Airport (Arrivals)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The arrival flight 782 from London, England has just landed"

"_Things have surely changed…"_

"Passengers of flight 782 from London, England please proceed to baggage pick-up"

"_Since the last time…"_

"Once again passengers of flight 782 from London, England please proceed to baggage pick-up"

"_Everything has changed over time…and so have I"_

"Welcome to Konoha International Airport…"

"_Everyone…I…have…returned…Naruto has returned"_

A pair of deep blue eyes scanned the surroundings, with a wide small plastered on his face the young man clad in a black polo top and black jeans walked towards the information desk.

"How may I help you today sir?"

"I need to arrange for a limousine pick-up…"

"You can make a left and to the departure lounge…limousine drivers are usually arrayed by there"

The young man smiled gratefully, "Thank you very much" he uttered softly as he began to walk towards the departure lounge

"My journey begins here...mother..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura walked mindlessly behind her ballet instructor, the raven haired Yuhi Kurenai continued on her rambling despite the fact that her star pupil was clearly not paying attention.

"You wait in the lounge alright; I need to ask about our tickets"

"…"

"Don't wander off, our flight may be delayed but that doesn't mean you have to wander off"

"…"

"Stay close, stay in the lounge where I can easily find you"

"…"

"For crying out loud Sakura, are you even paying attention to me?"

"…"

"HARUNO SAKURA, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

That had finally caught her attention, as swift as a fox Sakura turned her head to face a very angry teacher.

"It's rude to ignore a person when she is talking…" Kurenai stated angrily, "What's wrong with you, you've been down since we left school"

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei…I'm just…I guess I'm just out of it today" She lied quickly

"If you're sick I suggest you go sit down, I won't allow my star dancer to get sick during this very important audition"

"…"

"Sakura, this audition is very important; if you please the judges you have basically entered yourself into the most fabulous school for dance in all of England"

"I understand that very well" Sakura muttered

"Go and sit down, rest if you have to…this audition determines your future"

Sakura nodded her head and grabbed her things; "I'll be by the lounge sensei" she waved with a smile as she rolled her bag to the departure lounge.

Sakura sighed contently as she walked towards the lounge area, she looked around and noted at how engrossed the people were towards the television screen.

"**Reporting for Konoha News are Uzuki Yugao…and Mizuki"**

She too found herself gazing up to listen to the news, but the moment she found out what the news was about her heart immediately felt heavy.

"**Breaking news today, our beloved crown prince Uchiha Sasuke is getting married"** Konoha's silver haired anchorman, Mizuki said with a smile

Sakura frowned upon hearing this, _"There's no escaping him…" _she thought sadly as she continued to observe the news

"**Just this afternoon the royal palace held an exclusive press conference announcing the crown prince's engagement and plans of marriage"**

"_It can't be helped…everywhere I turn…everywhere I look…its him that I see"_

"**That's right indeed, the high school student and crown prince of Konoha has finally chosen his future bride and the future crown princess of Konoha"**

Mizuki's partner Uzuki Yugao, a young woman with deep blue locks smiled excitedly, **"That's wonderful news to here, but the number question in everyone's thoughts is who the crown princess is?"**

"**The identity of the future crown princess will shock you folks for it has been revealed that the prince's future bride is a fellow student at his school"**

"**Could that be fate or just a coincidence?"**

"**I'm not sure Uzuki-san but the most intriguing tidbit everyone must now is that the crown princess in question is a commoner!"**

"**A commoner, now could this be a real life Cinderella story?"**

"**It could be Uzuki-san but it seems…"**

Absent mindedly Sakura backed away from the television screen, she clutched her heart tightly as she felt tears slowly form in her eyes. With a heavy heart she slowly made her way back to the seats when suddenly…

"HEY MISS WATCH OUT!"

Sakura gasped as she felt herself being tugged from behind causing her to back into another person and dropping her cell phone in the process; apparently she had nearly collided with a woman and her luggage cart.

After regaining her composure Sakura turned to face her savior, with wide eyes she stared into the features of a young man with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"T-thank you…" she smiled appreciatively as she fixed herself

"Are you hurt, are you alright?"

Sakura brushed her shoulders, "Yes…I'm alri…" She then stopped

"_Who am I kidding, of course I'm not alright…my heart feels heavy and I'm in pain…"_

She smiled weakly at the young man before her, "No…no…actually I'm not alright" she answered honestly

The young man nodded in understanding, "It's a shame your phone didn't survive the clash" He said with a smile as he bent to pick up the fallen phone

The young man stared into the background picture of the phone, _"Could it be…no it can't be…Sasuke…" _He then turned to look at young woman who was fixing herself

"_Who is she…could she be…"_

Before he could ask whether she was the crown princess in question the two were suddenly interrupted

"Sakura, there you are I've been looking all over for you!"

Both Sakura and her "savior" turned around to face her teacher, bags in hand and ready to go, following suit she too quickly grabbed her things and took the phone from the young man's hands. She uttered a soft thank you and quickly walked towards her teacher's side.

"Who was that boy, is he someone you know?" Kurenai whispered

Sakura shook her head as she looked back to see the blond young man still standing there, his eyes still focused on her.

"No…I…I don't know him"

"Well let's get going then….goodness we are so late!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Uchiha Palace, Empress Uchiha Mikoto was far from happy, her informants had recently informed her that her nephew had just arrived this afternoon and was requesting an audience with the queen mother.

"_What are they up to?" _Mikoto thought furiously as she and her ladies in waiting hurriedly made their way towards the queen mother's chambers

"_Why did he suddenly come back?"_

"_Did __**she **__put him up to this…what is that woman planning…"_

"Tell the queen mother that I wish to speak with her this instant" Mikoto commanded coldly to a passing servant who nodded quickly

"The Empress Uchiha Mikoto wishes to speak with you queen mother" the servant announced loudly

"Send her in"

With that said Uchiha Mikoto now unaccompanied by her entourage of ladies in waiting entered the queen mother's chambers; upon entering she gave a polite bow.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion queen mother but there is something I wish to talk about"

Uchiha Ayaka looked up from her book, "Lady Mikoto, just the person I wanted to see, I wish to know how the wedding preparations are going"

"_Ever since the crown princess betrothal she has been more lively and the grief she once bore is slowly dispersing"_

Uchiha Mikoto sat across the aging queen and began to pour herself a cup of tea, "The preparations are going smoothly your grace, everything you have asked for are being tend to"

"_But…but…but with __**his **__arrival will the horrid memories threaten to come back?"_

"That's good to know, very good indeed…how about the crown princess family, they too have a part in the wedding"

"_She was very close to her son the late king…__**his **__arrival will only hurt her…"_

"The Hyuuga family has been informed; security will be set up around the perimeter of their compound…"

"_Its been thirteen years…yet out of the blue he comes back…like a zombie rising from the dead"_

"I wish for this wedding to run as smoothly as possible, I wish for it to be wedding that depicts the power and strength of Konoha's royal family" Uchiha Ayaka stated proudly, "It must follow the traditions as well, the bride fetching ceremony must be complete and perfect!"

"_The crown prince's wedding is what is keeping her smile…it keeps her thoughts away from the hurt"_

Mikoto nodded her head, "Everything you wish for your grace will be tend to and completed"

"_Would I dare tell her the news about Naruto's arrival? Would I dare tell her that he has returned?"_

"Lady Mikoto, by the end of this week…our crown prince will be wed…just the thought of it…just the thought of it is getting me very excited"

"_Perhaps…perhaps I shall tell her another time…today would not be the best"_

"Um…Queen mother….Empress Mikoto…um…pardon for the intrusion but .the former crown prince…is here…and he…he wishes to speak with the queen mother"

Uchiha Mikoto stared wide eyed at the servant before her, _"This can't be happening" _She thought with dismay as she eyed the aging queen before her

Uchiha Ayaka was in complete shock, never in her life did she picture herself once again seeing her grandson. "Naruto…he has returned?" she asked in disbelief

The servant nodded her head, "He has your highness and he wishes to speak with you…"

A smile crept over the aging queens face as she excitedly clasped her hands together, "Well send him in…please send him in"

The servant nodded her head and soon came back with the blond haired teen by her side, the young man bore a smile with him as he entered the chambers and gave a curt bow to both women before him.

"Welcome back…Naruto" Uchiha Ayaka said with a pleased smile as she walked over to hug the young man

"Its good to be back…"

**---------------------------------Moments earlier-------------------------**

Naruto gazed around the large compounds of the palace, it had been thirteen years since he last stepped foot on the royal grounds and to his disbelief everything had remained the same. With a smile plastered on his face he began to roam around the palace, quietly reliving the memories he once had with his beloved home.

"_Everything looks the same…it's as if time froze everything in this palace"_

"_It's amazing how everywhere I turn it's as if I'm five once again…"_

Hatake Kakashi and his smoker of a partner Sarutobi Asuma had been patrolling the compounds when they noticed a rather suspicious looking character wandering around.

"Oi, oi Kakashi any idea who that is?" Asuma questioned as he took a drag from his cigarette

Kakashi made a face as the smoke reached him, "Don't know, he looks suspicious…should we take him in for questioning?"

"No need for that boys, I know exactly who that is"

The two then turned to face the man behind responsible for the palace's security, the rough faced, battle hardened Morino Ibiki.

"_God I hate it when he sneaks up like that" _Asuma thought angrily as his heart began to speed up

"_It's a good thing he didn't catch us procrastinating…that would have…been bad…" _Kakashi thought

"That's the late king's son…that's the former crown prince Naruto"

Kakashi and Asuma noted the young man that stood far from them, his blond locks and blue eyes were definitely an indication that he was the son of their former queen.

"Naruto-sama" Ibiki called out as he began walking towards the blond haired teen

Naruto eyed the rough looking man curiously

"You probably don't remember me…being that you were only 5 since you were last here" Ibiki stated as he noticed the curiosity in the young man's eyes

"I'm sorry, it's been a while" Naruto replied softly

"I'm Morino Ibiki, I'm in charge of palace security and believe it or not when you and your mother went to England I at that time was a mere informant"

Kakashi and Asuma twitched, "_Did…did he just degrade us?"_

"_The nerve of that guy, just because he's the big boss doesn't mean he can call us __**mere **__informants" _

Naruto nodded his head, "By any chance were you one of the guards who drove my mother and I to the airport?"

Ibiki nodded his head, "I sure was…you were so little back then…but now look at you, you're practically a grown man!"

"Time changes you when you've been gone so long" Naruto muttered

"The queen mother has missed you dearly, she has missed you and your mother…but now that you're here, she'd be delighted to know that you've grown into quite the man"

"I intend to speak to the queen mother and if possible my aunt as well"

Ibiki nodded his head, "The queen mother is perhaps having tea with the queen as we speak…"

The two then made their way inside the palace, "This is Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma, they work for the royal family and they will take you to the queen mother's chambers"

"So you're the former crown prince eh, you look much nicer than the one we have now" Kakashi stated with a grin

Naruto bowed to both men, "So my cousin has been giving you guys a rough time?"

Ibiki furrowed his brow, "I advise that you hold your tongue on such matters Hatake-san, you wouldn't want the palace to overhear you say such comments"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, "Nah, he's alright…"

"If you follow us this way Naruto-sama we will direct you to the queen mother's chambers" Asuma said as he ushered the blond teen inside the palace

Ibiki watched as the trio disappeared inside the palace, after their departure he quickly made his way towards Empress Mikoto's quarters.

"I wish to speak with the queen, tell her it is an emergency" He announced hurriedly to one of her ladies in waiting

"Captain Morino Ibiki, head of palace security wishes to speak with you my queen"

"Enter, Morino-san" Uchiha Mikoto commanded, "What brings you here Morino-san?" Mikoto asked as she continued working on a stack of papers

"I have some news for you my queen…"

Mikoto did not look up, instead she continued to work on the stack of papers before her, signing and sealing them with the royal crest. "You present me with news everyday…how different is this news from the rest?"

"It…It pertains to the arrival of Crown Prince Naruto"

Mikoto stopped, with wide eyes she looked up at the man before her, "Naruto?" she gasped in disbelief, "That boy…that name hasn't been mentioned in these walls for years…what about him?"

"Your highness, former crown prince Naruto…has returned"

With that said Uchiha Mikoto quickly got up from her work, and hurriedly made her way to the queen mother's chambers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently Uchiha Mikoto's plan of not telling the queen mother about a certain former crown prince's arrival was unavoidable for apparently he had beaten her to the punch.

The aging queen smiled happily as she squeezed her grandson's hand tight apparently not wanting to let go, "For the past thirteen years all I've done was wish for your return, I have never forgotten about you my dear"

"I am glad that everyone here is well and alright" Naruto replied

"Oh yes, yes we are well…but…but why may I ask did you come here without your mother?"

Naruto sighed, "Mother had things to take care of back in England but perhaps she will join me here sometime next week"

"Oh that is absolutely lovely, then…then does my dear grandson have plans on staying here forever?"

"If possible I would like to stay in Konoha but mother and I already have our lives based in England"

Ayaka frowned, "Indeed, you and your mother have adjusted well in England I presume?"

"Indeed we have, life there is certainly different from here but…but as long as we have one another it's bearable"

"May I ask where you are staying while you are here, Naruto?" Mikoto asked

Naruto turned to face his aunt, "Well, as of now my current residence is a rented house not far from the palace"

"Then why don't you stay at the East Palace, after all isn't your father's memorial grave there?"

"Indeed it is"

"Then it is settled then, you shall stay at the East palace while you are here…but…but that palace might need some repairing so…so why don't you move here in the main palace"

"Excuse me queen mother but…but I believe…but I believe that the law forbids the old king's son to live in the main palace" Mikoto stated as a matter of fact

Ayaka frowned sadly, "Oh goodness, I was being too impatient that I completely forgot about the rules…I apologize my grandson"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "My rented house will do for now, perhaps when the preparations of the East palace are ready then I can move in"

"Now that's settled, I suppose the next matter is what academy you'd like to study in while you are here…perhaps you'd like to attend the royal academy your father once attended"

"Actually queen mother…back in England I was studying design and I really wish to attend this school" Naruto carefully took out a folded up brochure of Konoha Academy for the Arts

Both women gazed down at the brochure, "Konoha Academy for the Arts…oh my, you and your cousin do have the same taste" Ayaka stated with a smile

"_This shall be very interesting, both the crown prince and the crown princess attend that school and when yet another royal arrives it will create quite the stir"_

"I was doing a little bit of research and this school seems to have everything that suits my needs…with your consent I wish to attend this school"

"Of course my dear, with your knack for designing I'm sure you'll fit perfectly well"

_"Wasn't the crown princess majoring in design...I wonder what the odds are of them ending up in the same class"_

The conversation went on for quite some time, both grandson and grandmother continued on to talk except for Uchiha Mikoto who remained silent most of the time. Finally after an hours worth of conversing Naruto felt it fit to retire for the afternoon, he politely excused himself and began to prepare his leave.

"I wish you could stay longer for us to talk" Uchiha Ayaka said sadly as she hugged her grandson goodbye, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

Naruto returned the hug, "I wish I could stay long as well but please don't worry queen mother, I shall return tomorrow"

Naruto walked over to his silent aunt and offered a polite bow, "It was nice to see you again your highness"

Mikoto nodded curtly, "An interesting meeting indeed" she muttered softly

Before departing from the room Naruto turned to face both women, "If possible, could you not tell my cousin that I have returned…I wish to…I wish to tell him of my return tomorrow"

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **I can't believe it but I have 100+ reviews and when I noticed this I was so happy...anyways this chapter was rather Naruto centered so I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless...and guess what everyone? The next chapter is finally the wedding! Yep, I think that I might have delayed it for too long...eh so sorry about that...anyways if you've read it please review it!


	14. Rekindling the bond

**Author's notes:**

First of all I thought this chapter already uploaded but I guess it didnt...darn...anyways second of all sorry for the long update I had some much work to do and had no time to make even a quick update...and yeah I lost my muse...lol...but dont worry the inspiration has come back...hopefully...

Laughs nervously I know that I promised that this was going to be the long awaited wedding chapter but I just felt that I needed to add this chapter so please don't get disheartened.

I just felt that it was right to add the interaction between naruto and sasuke...

In other news, I might be doing a double update today so you'll be reading the wedding chapter soon enough, anyways once again I'd like to thank everyone for their positive reviews and because of you guys I have 100+ reviews and never did I imagine such great response.

Well without further a due here's my latest chapter…read and review!!!

**Disclaimer:**

Voices…stop pestering me, for crying out loud I don't own Naruto or its characters!

**Chapter XIII**

**Rekindling the bond**

"_If possible, could you not tell my cousin that I have returned…I wish to…I wish to tell him of my return tomorrow"_

A new day had once again fallen over the city of Konoha, Naruto sighed contently as he entered the campus of Konoha Academy of the Arts, today was his first day of school and although he didn't show it he was rather nervous of the possible outcome of today's events.

"_I wonder what __**his **__reaction will be when he sees me here"_

"_We last saw one another when we were both five, many years have passed since then"_

"_He and I have both changed through time…"_

"_I only wish that our bond hasn't changed"_

Naruto entered the marble white tiled halls of the school and began looking around, he had spoken with one of the school's receptionists earlier that day who had simply told him to enter the school and go to the art department, his problem now was he had no idea where the art department was.

Carefully he scanned the area for any signs of students or teachers, unfortunately for him he had found none.

"_I suppose I could go find the art department myself" _Naruto thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking

"_Sooner or later I'm bound to run into someone"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata yawned tiredly, it was once again another day of school and once again she had to face the constant bombardment of her fellow students and of course the anti-Hinata club. .Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the funny events that happened to her earlier this morning.

**-----------Flashback------------**

It was early in the morning when Hinata found herself being rudely awaken by her little sister; Hanabi who was always grouchy in the morning seemed to have an intent to kill.

"What's wrong Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as she stifled a yawn, "You're not usually up this early"

"I know that…" Hanabi seethed, "Blame your stupid hate club outside, those bastards have been chanting those death threats since 6 am!"

Hinata slowly got up from her bed and peered through her window, to her surprise a crowd of young women from her school were outside the gate, "What's with the signs and the chanting?" Hinata asked as she stretched out her limbs and opened the window wider

"HYUUGA HINATA GO KILL YOURSELF!"

Hinata gulped as she hurriedly closed her window, "What in the world is going on?" she asked in dismay

"Apparently those girls out there still can't accept the fact your marrying the prince, so basically they want you dead" Hanabi said nonchalantly

Hinata gaped at her sister, "T-they want me dead, what in the world does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, its either you kill yourself or they kill you…"

Hinata's eyes widened with fear, _"Oh great, just what I needed…I have a hate club to worry about…can this get any worst?"_

**------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------**

Despite not being a morning person she had decided to go to school earlier than the others, in hopes of evading all the annoying photographers, the media, the constant bombardment from her fellow students and the constant threats coming from the crown prince's fan club.

"_Yawn. I'm sleepy…maybe its because I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night…"_

"_Ino, Tenten and Temari won't be here until 7:45…maybe I should have just stayed home to rest a bit" _

Sighing to herself she began walking towards the less crowded part of the building, she suddenly came to an abrupt halt as she noticed the person standing before her.

"_I definitely should have stayed at home" _Hinata thought as she tried backing away

"_Why did it have to be him?"_

Laughing sheepishly Hinata took a few steps back, "Heh, it seems…um…it seems as if I'd taken the wrong route…"

Uchiha Sasuke crossed his arms, "I think its time we talked" he stated simply as he ushered her to follow him

Hinata stared at him apparently uncertain of what to do, _"What is he planning this time?"_

Hinata gave a defeated sigh and followed to stoic prince who apparently led her to one of the abandoned rooms, she looked around and began devising her ways of escape.

"_If he tries something I could always exit through that door…or the window…"_

"Have you been preparing?" Sasuke asked not facing her

Hinata turned to look at him with a confused look, "Um…prepare for what?"

The cold prince scoffed at her retort, "I knew you were dense but it seems as if you're stupid as well"

Hinata felt hurt at his rude retort, _"Jerk, I swear if no one plans on killing him I might just will" _she thought angrily

"I'm talking about the wedding…have you been preparing for your transition to a commoner's life to crown princess?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-no…I…I mean what's the point of preparing for that?"

"In case you've forgotten our wedding date is coming sooner than you think, after we're married it is required of you to live with me at the palace"

Hinata's eyes widen, "Nobody told me that part!" she demanded

"_Move in the palace…move in the palace with __**him**__…I…I…that's too much to ask of me!"_

"What were you expecting; did you think that the crown prince and crown princess would live lives separately?"

"W-well no…but…but…"

Sasuke inched closer towards Hinata causing her to falter back, "It seems as if you haven't been informed that well…well let me give you some advice, you better get your act together…I won't have my reputation tarnished because of your ignorant self"

"You're tarnishing it with or without my help" Hinata muttered under her breath

"What did you say?" The cold prince asked as he lifted up her chin to face him, "If you can't even speak to someone without looking them in the eye then I guess you're more pathetic than I imagined"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, _"This guy puts the cold in cold hearted"_

"In case you haven't noticed but your standards as a princess is very low, you need a lot of work to be done before you can actually claim the title as princess"

"I get it already, I'm so low and unworthy and you're so high and almighty" Hinata replied sarcastically

Sasuke smirked, "Private tutors have been requested to aid you in your transition from commoner to princess…prepare yourself both physically and mentally…these tutors will work you hard to the bone…trust me I've been through the same thing"

"_Show off…I guess these tutors didn't teach you about manners"_

Sasuke began walking away but slowly turned and said, "My mother has requested for you to begin your training today"

Hinata sighed as she began walking the opposite way, "So much for a nice morning…that jerk just had to go on and ruin it" Hinata said to herself as she began walking around the building.

"_He just had to ruin a very good morning…that jerk needs to get a life"_

To make matters worst Hinata soon found herself bombarded with the crown prince's fan club, Hinata smiled sheepishly as she tried to back away from their piercing glares and quite colorful language.

"Um….G-good morning?" She said sheepishly as she backed away

"You've got some nerve Hyuuga…didn't those threats get to you?" One of them spoke coldly

"Um…you mean…you mean the threats about me killing myself?" Hinata asked with a smile

"Yeah that threat…you have some nerve coming back to school"

"Worst of all, you dare secretly meet up with our prince!"

"H-hey…he said he wanted to talk to me…c-could…could you let this matter go…"

The girls shook their heads as they began advancing on poor Hinata, with cat like speed the young girl soon found herself running for her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been walking for what seemed like forever, he checked his watch and came to conclude that perhaps he went to school too early for his own good. Looking around the empty hallways he took out his files and began reading his transcripts, apparently he had been too engrossed with his files that he did not notice the young woman before him who too was zoning out.

The two ended up colliding with one another, resulting in a very loud thud and papers flying and strewn all over.

"Ouch…ouch…my back" he heard a soft voice speak

"_I hope she's alright" _Naruto thought as he quickly got up to gather his belongings and help the girl he had unintentionally knocked over

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been mindlessly running around when suddenly she found herself crashing into another body, landing with a thud Hinata sorely rubbed her back as she shakily stood up.

"_This day is definitely the worst ever, first I meet up with prince moody and now I get knocked down…what else will the heavens torment me with?"_

"Ouch…ouch…my back…" Hinata whined as she rubbed her sore spot, instantly she soon snapped back to reality as she noticed the person still on the floor scrambling for his things.

"Oh my goodness, I'm such a klutz…here let me help you" Hinata panicked as she began picking up the young man's things, "I…I…I think these are…" she froze in midway as she stared at the young man before her; blond hair blue eyes definitely an unexpected sight to see.

"_He's not wearing the school uniform…could he be a teacher?"_

"_No way, he looks too young to be a teacher"_

"_Yeah, maybe he is a new student…probably a transfer…"_

Hinata shook away her thoughts as she extended her hand for the young man, "I'm really sorry for being so reckless…I'm not usually this out of it" Hinata said with a smile

"That's alright…I was zoning out as well" the young man before her smiled, exposing a set of pearly white teeth, "I hope your back is alright…you landed pretty hard"

"Oh, oh about that…it's not a problem…I'll live"

"That's good to know"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto adjusted his wrinkled outfit and gave a small smile to the girl before him, _"Finally, maybe she can help me"_

"Um…I was wondering if you could direct me to the art department…"

"Art department…oh…it's…you're actually in the art department"

"Oh really, well I was wondering if you could direct me to…"

"GET HER!"

Hinata's eyes bulged out as she began faltering back and began running; "Sorry, but…uh…I have to go" she called out as she once again began running for her life

Naruto blinked in confusion as he saw the girl run off quickly, "So much for figuring out where Mitarashi-sensei's room is" Naruto muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally evading the group of demented crown prince fan girls, Hinata looked around her surroundings and was quite pleased to see that she had successfully survived her encounter.

"Hyuuga-san"

Hinata turned to face two familiar figures clad in black suits, "Eh? Hatake-san, Sarutobi-san? Is that you?"

The two men nodded as they slowly approached the panting girl, "It's a bit too early for physical exercise now is it?" Kakashi said with a smile

"Eh, I…it's a long story" she replied sheepishly, "Um…what are you two doing here? Isn't it too early for you two to be coming here to pick up Sasuke?"

"Actually we came here for you, queen Mikoto has decided that you must take a leave from school today…she wishes that you be at the palace to prepare for the wedding" Asuma replied as he took a drag from his cigarette

Hinata lightly coughed, "Um…Sarutobi-san…cigarettes are prohibited in this building…you…you better put it out before someone sees"

With a sigh the unruly haired man agreed, "Shall we get going then?"

"B-but…but…but eh…it's too early for me to leave…and…and…my things…that's right, my things are in my classroom and my teachers don't know"

The two men smiled, "It's alright Hyuuga-san, we have your things right here as for your teachers the school has been informed of your absence"

Hinata felt trapped, "Do I really have to go…now?"

Both men nodded in unison, "Come along now, you wouldn't want to keep your tutor waiting"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata-chan isn't here today…" Ino declared sadly, "And I was going to brag to her about my new shoes"

"Shut up Ino…those shoes aren't worth bragging anyways" Tenten retorted with a smirk, "Now my shoes are worth the bragging"

"Your shoes, your shoes look like crap for all I care"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I'm not saying it again…it's too bad you're deaf"

"That's it…I'll make you say it again even if I have to beat it out of you"

"I'd like to see you try…bleh" Ino taunted as she stuck out her tongue

"_She's not here…its not like her to miss school" _Temari thought as she eyed Hinata's empty seat, _"Whatever her reasons are I'm pretty sure its royal related" _

"Alright class, settle down now…Ino! Tenten! Stop fooling around and take your seats" Mitarashi Anko commanded roughly

"Yes Mitarashi-sensei" Both girls said in unison as they took their seats

"Alright everybody listen up, we have a new alien joining us today"

The class soon averted their gaze to the blond haired young man who entered the room, the girls began cheering loudly while the guys merely groaned.

Anko smirked, "Yeah, he's a good looking alien right?"

The girls cheered out loudly and Ino being the loudest screamed out, "TAKE ME I'M YOURS"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Not if he takes me first" she hissed with a grin

"Alright, our sexy alien's name is Naruto…he hails all the way from England but don't let that fool you…he was born and raised in Konoha…" Anko explained, "Naruto has lived in England since he was five years old…so I suggest you make him as comfortable and happy here as possible…is that understood"

"YES SENSEI!"

"Alright then, Naruto take a seat beside the blond haired girl…Ino raise your hand"

Ino excitedly raised her hand as Naruto began walking towards here, "I'm here…I'm Ino…and I'm yours" she said excitedly

Naruto nodded his head and flashed a smile, "Alright, now that everyone is settled and good to go open your books and let's start reading chapter seven!" Anko declared

Ino immediately launched herself at Naruto, "You don't have a book right cutie, here share with me…or better yet take it…or wait…lets share"

"Ino get off him!" Tenten said angrily

"Don't be jealous Tenten-chan…I spotted him first" Ino said with a wink, "Lets read shall we Naruto-kun"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "S-sure…thanks"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Naruto's surprise the day had went by rather quickly, when the last bell had finally rang thus signaling the end of school he quickly packed up his things and began walking to the main lobby of the school.

"_Kakashi-san told me that the crown prince usually has his entourage waiting for him in the lobby"_

"_If I'm not too late he's probably still there waiting"_

Upon reaching the lobby Naruto found himself engulfed in a sea of people, mostly students screaming and cheering for the crown prince. He secretly smiled to himself as he began pushing his way up front, to get a glimpse of his cousin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was about to board the black Mercedes when he stopped midway upon taking a glimpse of a lock of blond hair standing amidst the sea of people, he looked on carefully and smiled as he saw who the person was.

"_That baka has returned after all" _He thought with a grin

The two cousins continued to stare at one another until finally the crown prince had to depart

Naruto saw the entourage of cars leave on by one, _"It's been a long time indeed" _he thought to himself as he began pushing his way out of the crowd

"_I guess I'll see him at the palace"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Palace…Courtyard**

"So are you staying here for good?" Sasuke asked as he and his cousin walked the magnificent, manicured lawns of the Uchiha gardens

Naruto nodded his head as he breathed in the fresh air, "Yeah…I've come home for good"

Sasuke smiled at this, "You haven't changed…you still look like the same brat thirteen years ago"

"I should say the same thing about you to…" Naruto joked

The two were soon engulfed in silence, neither one of them spoke for a while.

"_Has it really been thirteen years, time surely has gone fast" _Sasuke thought as he eyed his cousin

Naruto sighed, "So, I heard you were getting married…congratulations"

Sasuke scoffed coldly, "That's not something you should be congratulating me about…"

"I bet your bride to be is quite the girl…pretty, smart and talented…knowing you, you probably held some sort of audition" Naruto joked

"Its funny that you mentioned that…my friend thought of the same thing"

The two boys laughed silently to themselves, "Don't get your hopes up, my bride to be isn't that pretty" Sasuke said with a sigh as he handed his cousin a folded up newspaper article

Naruto gazed at the picture and stopped, _"She…wasn't she the one I knocked over today?" _He gasped as he examined the picture thoroughly, _"Yeah…she is the one"_

"So…did her "beauty" get to you?" Sasuke asked smugly as he kicked away a pebble stone

Naruto nodded his head, "She's very cute" he stated simply causing the stoic prince to eye him in disbelief

"You think of her as cute, are you kidding me? Do you know how uncivilized this girl is…she's definitely not princess material…an ignorant commoner from a lower class family…that's what this girl is"

Naruto looked at his cousin with curious eyes, "Then why would you marry her, knowing you your standards are pretty high…if this girl doesn't make the cut why agree to marry her then?"

Sasuke smirked, "The only reason I'm marrying her is because having someone as ignorant as her in the palace would be quite entertaining…it'd be fun to see her struggle how to become a princess…basically its for my entertainment"

Naruto looked away, _"Cold hearted as always eh Sasuke…it seems to me like you haven't changed a bit since we were little…"_

"She's in the art department…so I'm guessing there's a chance you and her could be classmates" Sasuke stated, "Who's your teacher? I think hers is…Mitarashi…Mitarashi…I forgot the name but…"

"Mitarashi Anko" Naruto muttered in disbelief, _"So Sasuke's wife to be is in the same class as me…what are the odds" _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cell phone ring

Cell phone ring

Cell phone ring

BEEP

"Hey, you've reached Haruno Sakura...sorry I can't answer your call right now but just leave a message and I'll get back to you right away...bye!"

CLICK

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he closed his phone, he had been trying to contact Sakura the entire night but apparently the pink haired dancer was not responding to his calls.

_"She must be busy with that audition" _He declared to himself as he once again dialed her number

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bangkok, Thailand (Dance Auditions)**

Sakura sadly checked her phone, _"What a waste" _she thought sadly as she examined her damaged phone, the screen was broken and cracked and thus making it completely useless.

_"I wonder if he's called me since I left"_

With a defeated sigh the pink haired girl tosses her phone onto the waste bin, _"Like it matters..." _she thought sadly to herself as she got ready for her audition

"Ready my dear?" The dark haired beauty and ballet teacher Kurenai asked as she entered the room, "You're up next, are you nervous?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "I've been taught by you well Kurenai-sensei...nervous isn't part of my vocabulary"

Kurenai gave a curt nod and approached her star pupil, "Just remember the routine and you'll do great, the judges out there...I've been putting in some good words about you"

"Haruno Sakura you're up next!" A middle aged woman declared as she entered the room, "Be on stage in 5 minutes"

Quickly gathering her needed things Sakura gave a quick hug to her ballet mentor and made her way to the stage, "Wish me luck" Sakura said with a smile

"You don't need it...Haruno Sakura is always lucky!" Kurenai declared with a broad grin

The pink haired dancer slowly walked towards the stage and gave a small bow to the judges before her, she scanned the room and noticed that there were quite a lot of people in the audience most were dancers and perhaps their families and friends.

_"This is it...this is my destiny..." _

With cat like grace Sakura began her routine the moment the music began to play, as elegant and graceful as she could be she glided through the stage with poise and elegance. The crowd acknowledged this and gave her small apllauses as she executed her routine perfectly and smoothly.

_"This is my destiny...my path...my decision..."_

_"But why does it feel like I'm regretting this decision..."_

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Hey everyone, long time no hear from you guys...anyways yes I have made an update after all those days...sorry about that but I did update this chapter already but I guess it didn't save and it didn't get published...I'm somewhat sad because that version was somewhat better than this...I had to redo a lot of scenes since the original one is no longer with me...now isn't that just unlucky? Anyways, I know that I promised you guys the long awaited wedding scene to be in this chapter but I just had to add the Naruto and Sasuke intereaction and that little Sakura segment was just out of random...I just added her in just in case you guys are wondering where she is and what the heck is she up to...anyways I promise...I really promise that next chapter is finally the wedding chapter...I've laid out my notes and readied myself...anyways if you've read this chapter please review and I hope to see/hear from you guys again next chapter!!!


	15. An unforgettable wedding

**Author's notes:**

Do you guys want to know something, I wrote this chapter while pretending to listen to my teacher vent. Its very funny actually because here he thinks I'm hard at work and listening to him speak but in reality my mind is set on my story and nothing else, sad now isn't it

For some odd reason I found this chapter difficult to write...I'm not sure why but I just did...anyways Hinata and Sasuke finally get married so yes this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for...so I'm easing your wait and giving you my latest installment of my fanfic! Read and review...

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own naruto, its places or its characters...its not mine...its the mans...**

**Chapter XIV**

**An unforgettable wedding**

The day that Hyuuga Hinata had been dreading the entire week had finally came; sooner than she had ever imagined her wedding day was already in full bloom. Hyuuga Hinata was nervous, she was nervous because her wedding to a certain ice prince was today, nervous because over a billion pairs of eyes would be focused on her, nervous because she would soon become a royal and be condemned to a life in the palace, all in all Hinata was just plain nervous.

"**Good morning Konoha, Uzuki Yugao reporting here live at the front of the Uchiha Palace where moments from now our beloved crown prince and his chosen bride will be wed…"**

"**It seems as if the wedding ceremony will be held quietly at the Uchiha shrine but then later on a parade will be held in honor of the newlyweds!"**

"I can't do this!" Hinata declared as she angrily paced back and forth her bedroom, "I'm not marrying him…I just won't"

"**Tensions must be rising for both the bride to be and the crown prince…it is expected that perhaps the entire population of Konoha will be watching the grand parade…back to you guys at the studio"**

"Of course tensions are rising...I'm getting married...people will be watching...not just any people...THE WHOLE WORLD POSSIBLY!"

The younger Hyuuga, Hanabi simply rolled her eyes at her sister's outbursts, "You've been saying that crap for the past few days…shut up already"

Hinata sighed deeply as she buried her face in her hands; she was now dressed in a traditional white wedding kimono sewn from the finest silk. Her hair was combed into a neat bun with floral pins and bobs.

Hanabi approached her brooding sister and casually slung an arm around her petite frame, "Listen up sis and listen up good, you're marrying prince out of duty not out love so you can stop your blubbering now….you're killing your make-up!"

Hinata sniffed and gave a small smile, "You're right…I'm doing this for mom and dad…I'm marrying that jerk because I want us to have a better future"

Hanabi gave a proud smirk, "I should start charging you for every advice I give" she teased

Hinata nodded and engulfed her sister in a loving hug, "What ever will I do without you Hanabi-chan?"

"You'll probably be a useless dunce" Hanabi retorted with a sly grin

Moments later the two sisters soon found themselves being interrupted by the coming of their parents, Tomoe clad in a blue kimono and Hiashi dressed in a blue yukata entered the room with smiling faces.

"All ready Hinata-hime?" Hiashi asked with a smile

Hinata gave a small nod and slowly stood up, "The royal entourage is outside already?" she asked softly

"Yes it is, we better hurry now…I hope those guards can hold off long enough…those photographers are having a frenzy outside" Tomoe stated.

The foursome soon made their way outside the house, there they were soon greeted by a crowd of media personnel, photographers and the like.

"Crown princess how do you feel?" One interviewer asked

Hinata forced herself to smile, _"How do I feel, I feel awful I'll have you know…I'm only eighteen and I'm getting married to the prince of darkness and despair" _she thought to herself sadly

"Any thoughts about the wedding?"

"_No, all I want is to get this over with"_

"Crown princess who made your attire?"

"_Does it really matter who made it, even I have no clue…the palace simply delivered it to me…it feels expensive so I'm guessing that they must have spent a fortune on this"_

Hinata gave a small bow at the unruly crowd, slowly with grace she walked to the white Rolls Royce, "We'll meet you at the Uchiha shrine" Tomoe whispered as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Hiashi gave her daughter a quick hug, "Don't be nervous, you look great" he whispered kindly

At the Uchiha Palace, Sasuke dressed in a deep black yukata with the Uchiha crest embedded on the back was idly listening to his Ipod when Uchiha Fugaku suddenly entered.

"_Just because he's king doesn't give him the right to barge in unannounced" _Sasuke thought coldly as he shut off his music

"Are you nervous my son, today's the big day" Uchiha Fugaku asked sincerely

"It's a wedding father, women are the ones who are usually nervous during events such as these" Sasuke replied coolly

Fugaku nodded his head, "I understand that but…but weddings are very important ceremonies…and this one is even more important considering the fact a crown princess is to be gained from all of this"

Sasuke sighed and began walking towards the door, "I believe we don't have time to sit and char, let's go they're probably waiting"

The sickly king nodded his head and followed his son outside his chambers, _"That boy…when will he ever learn to open up?"_

"_Hyuuga Hinata…I guess its up to you…"_

"…_up to you to open up a heart that's been shut from the world"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moments later Hinata soon found herself entering the beautiful Uchiha shrine, the shrine although still in the palace compounds was located in a more distant and less crowded section. The shrine was decorated simply yet it still had an elegant feel to it, cherry blossoms were scattered everywhere and Japanese music was being played by a band of musicians dressed in bright colored kimonos.

"Ano…Sarutobi-san…the palace…they allowed the photographers to come inside?" Hinata asked curiously as she saw a pack of photographers crazily taking her pictures.

"The queen allowed a select few of photographers to enter, there's no need to worry though…these people work for well off magazines…not sleazy tabloids…"

"I see"

"_Well off magazines or not…photographers will always be the same…they'll always do anything just for a picture"_

Slowly she stepped off the car and the people around her smiled pleasingly at the radiant young woman before the.

"Are you ready…crown princess?" Asuma asked as he extended his hand for her to take

The wedding ceremony was indeed a spectacular sight to see, although the photographers and media were kept at a distance they still had the chance of viewing the very elaborate and elegant celebration. Sasuke as usual bore an emotionless stare on his face, his part was done and now it was the crown princess' turn to enter, with a couple of gasps and mutters he instantly knew that she was coming. Idly, he turned around to see his wife to be clad in a white kimono, like him she bore no emotions at all.

Hinata glanced at her husband to be who apparently gave a soft smile, _"Did…did he just smile…at me?" _Hinata thought curiously as she took another glance

Sasuke feeling rather agitated furrowed his brow and mouthed the words, _"What?" _

Hinata looked away and began to immerse herself on different matters, _"Yeah right, like he'd ever show some kind emotions towards you"_

With a commanding voice the priest began to speak, "Father of the crown princess please deliver the ceremonial speech of enlightenment"

Hiashi gulped hard, he had been practicing the speech for the past few days but now it seemed as if all his hard work had slowly gone down the drain. _"Don't mess up…don't mess up…if you do Tomoe will surely beat the hell out of you"_

"Crown prince, please offer the crown princess the ceremonial tribute" The priest added on commandingly, with a bow Sasuke bent over and presented the white dove cloaked in the finest satin.

"Father of the crown princess you may begin the ceremonial speech of enlightenment"

Hiashi gulped, "Um…Um…err…t-the…um…" He took a quick glance at his face whose eyes were now set in kill mode, with a sheepish grin he discreetly lifted up his sleeves and read the speech he had written down on the palm of his hand.

"Show respect and follow orders…um…well…err…oh yeah…listen to the elderly for they know much of life than you ever will"

Hinata gave a soft smile, "Mother of the crown princess, please deliver the ceremonial speech of enlightenment"

Tomoe cleared her throat and began to speak, "Show respect and follow orders, listen to the elderly for they know much of life than you ever will"

The ceremony ended with Hinata and Sasuke taking their first walks as husband and wife, the two newlyweds were then soon escorted to their separate carriages for the wedding procession.

Among the crowds of photographers and interviewers, the blond haired former prince Naruto watched on as he saw his cousin board the well decorated carriage, with a small smile he took one last glance before departing from the sea of people.

From the confines of the Uchiha Palace, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Ayaka proudly watched the wedding ceremony unfurl.

"**This is Uzuki Yugao reporting live from the Uchiha shrine where just today the crown prince, Uchiha Sasuke and his bride, Hyuuga Hinata were officially pronounced husband and wife"**

"**Crown prince Uchiha Sasuke and his wife, Hyuuga Hinata are currently preparing to board the royal carriage to greet the beloved citizens of Konoha"**

"Is it not just lovely that the wedding ceremony went absolutely well?" Uchiha Ayaka asked with an excited smile, "Our prince is finally married…I was worried about this ceremony at first due to the lack of etiquette training but it seems as if Lady Hinata has put quite the effort"

Uchiha Mikoto nodded, "The gods are truly on our side…not a single mistake…"

"Lady Mikoto I wish for you to further the crown princess' training, make learn everything that she must need to know in order for her to become an undisputed royal"

"Yes your grace, your orders will be followed"

"His majesties health is slowly coming back to him, perhaps it is because of the news that his son is getting married and that our lineage will not end just yet…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets of Konoha were filled with a sea of anxiously waiting people, trumpets and drums began to sound off thus signaling the beginning of the royal parade. The first to march were the royal palace guards, soon accompanied by the Konoha police and then a great deal of performers. The crowds continued to cheer hysterically until finally the carriage of both the crown prince and crown princess came into view.

Sasuke smiled and waved politely at his adoring fans, the crowd continued to cheer on hard as the prince continued his actions.

"Crown prince, look here…look here we have a sign!"

"Why did you have to get married so soon, I thought **we **were meant to be?"

"Crown prince you look amazing as always"

"We love you Uchiha Sasuke…"

Hinata on the other hand remained stiff as a board, for some odd reason she just couldn't find herself to wave or acknowledge the crowds, her nerves were getting the best of her.

"_How can he smile and wave like that, he really is quite the actor" _Hinata thought with a sigh

"_All these people watching…oh goodness I hope I don't do anything wrong"_

From the sidelines Ino, Tenten and Temari observed the arrival of their friend, "Look guys, here she comes" Ino said excitedly as she shook her friends madly

Temari and Tenten smiled, "Hinata you look gorgeous as always" Tenten screamed loudly

"Hinata…look here…look here Hinata…I made a poster for you!" Ino said excitedly as she rose up a poorly bad poster depicting the picture of Hinata and Sasuke shaped in a heart.

"Could you put that thing down, it's embarrassing" Temari hissed as she smacked the poster away

Ino pouted angrily, "I'll have you know I think its rather creative" she said with a sly grin

Temari scoffed as she noted the sad emotionless face Hinata had on, _"She's not very happy about this…poor Hinata…"_

"_Let's just hope that the crown prince of darkness will treat you the way you deserve to be treated"_

The carriage ride finally came to a halt when they arrived at the Uchiha Palace, after stepping off Hinata and Sasuke were soon ushered to the grand ballroom where a group of influential people were gathered. One by one the newlyweds shook hands and acknowledged their most honorable guests. After a night of feasting and discussions the two newlyweds were ushered to their quarters.

The quarters the two were to share was elaborately decorated in the ancient Japanese style; the room was well lit by paper lamps and at the center was a low rise table filled with food and drinks. Hinata eyed the maids carefully, they were laying out an array off food and desserts which made Hinata's mouth water, the entire night she had been talking to a rather talkative government official who knew not to shut up. Her stomach was grumbling loudly and all she wanted was food to satisfy her.

Moments later Sasuke with his hands in his pocket entered the room, he eyed the room and gave a cold smirk at the girl that sat before him. The two were soon engulfed in silence but the silence was soon broken due to Hinata's grumbling stomach, blushing madly Hinata turned away secretly hoping that the cold prince did not hear it but unfortunately for her he heard it very well.

Sasuke slowly walked over to the table of food, he picked up his chopsticks and began picking what to eat, Hinata turned around upon hearing the sounds of clinking silver wear. Sasuke smirked as he took a piece of tempura and began to munch on it.

"Is the crown princess not hungry?" One of the maids asked

Hinata quickly shook her head, apparently she was still too embarrassed to face the devilish prince, "I-I'm good…I…I ate at the banquet"

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah right, if I'm not mistaken the entire time you and the prime minister were talking…you didn't touch any of your food" he stated correctly

Hinata eyed him angrily, "I…I had some food" she muttered to her defense

"Stop lying to yourself and just eat, that stomach of yours won't shut up if it remains empty" Sasuke stated as he popped another piece of tempura into his mouth

With a defeated sigh Hinata slowly walked over the table of food, secretly happy that she was actually going to eat she picked up her own set of chopsticks and began to choose.

"_Everything here looks so delicious"_

"_I want to try this one…oh wait…"_

"_This one looks delicious…oh wait…"_

"_This one is good too…oh my…fresh salmon?"_

"_I can't decide…what to eat…what should I eat…"_

Sasuke noted at how deep in thought Hinata was, "Are you going to eat or are you going to stare at your food forever?" He asked coldly finally breaking her chain of thought

Hinata glared at him and began to eat whatever she could reach first, _"That jerk…I hope you choke on your food…" _she thought angrily as she began munching on a piece of salmon.

The two were then joined by one the main palace maids, "Is everything to your liking your majesties?" the woman asked sincerely

Sasuke nodded his head as he took a sip from his sake bottle while Hinata continued to munch happily, "Everything is lovely" Sasuke muttered

"I'm sure you two are aware what wedding night's are supposed to mean" the maid stated suddenly

Hinata coughed as she nearly choked on her food, _"Oh god…what is this woman implying?" _she thought nervously as she set down her chopsticks and began to fiddle with the table cloth

Sasuke smirked at her uneasiness, _"She gets flustered when it comes to having contact with the opposite sex…its rather funny to see her act this way" _

"Your wedding night was supposed to be your first night as husband and wife but since you two are underage…well…um…the wedding night stage has been…well…cut out…"

Hinata sighed with relief, _"Thank you…and here I thought I was going to…yuck, I can't even think about that…"_

"Why does it have to be pushed back?" Sasuke asked suddenly

Hinata froze and so did the maid, "Um…pardon me crown prince?"

"The wedding night ceremony…why do we have to push it back…why do we have to wait until we're older?"

Hinata's eyes were wide with fear, _"What in the world is this jerk thinking?" _she thought nervously as she eyed the main palace maid and then Sasuke

"Is he crazy?" Hinata muttered to herself, but apparently the ice prince heard it very well

Sasuke glanced her way and gave a confident smirk, "Don't look at me that way Miss Piggy"

Hinata gasped, _"Miss Piggy…did he…did he just imply that I was fat? that…bastard…"_

"Even if you begged me I wouldn't be interested in that damned wedding night, I was just asking…" Sasuke stated, "I mean don't you find it ridiculous that they're restricting us because of our age? Where's the justice in that?"

Hinata quickly looked away, _"The nerve of him…he actually thinks I'm going to get down on my knees and beg for him just to sleep with me…now he's a bigger jerk than I thought!"_

After eating their meals Hinata and Sasuke found that they had nothing better to do, the maids that were stationed outside their quarters soon slowly began to fall asleep. Sasuke noted this and frowned unhappily, "How useless, those maids are supposed to stay up if ever we need anything"

"Y-you can't blame them for falling asleep, they were up so early in the morning…they're just tired…" Hinata said to their defense

Sasuke began to yawn, "All this talk about sleep makes me want to go to sleep" he then turned to the baffled Hinata, "I think I'll just stay here for the night" he said with a grin

"H-hey…stop messing around…g-go back to your own room…the maid just said we're not allowed to sleep in one room…go…go to your own room" Hinata said nervously, _"This guy just doesn't know when to give up"_

Running a hand through his silky locks Sasuke slowly got up and began to head for the door, "I guess it can't be helped…good night then"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" Sasuke said irritably

Hinata sighed, _"Never in my life did I picture myself saying this…but…but I guess it can't be helped"_

"_He and I are riding on the same boat of life now…he and I are husband and wife"_

"I…I…I just wanted to ask you…to please guide me along the way" Hinata muttered softly, her head bent low. "The palace will be my home from now on and it is a very unfamiliar place to me…so please guide me and help me…please?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "If you think just because I'm your husband and that I have the responsibility to take care of you…then think again…"

Hinata narrowed her eyes, _"Here I am trying to be nice to this jerk and all he does is crush it down"_

"Caring about people around me or putting others before myself is something I cannot do…it's my flaw actually, being cold hearted and self-centered is a trait I was born with…"

Hinata got up from her spot and carefully looked away; Sasuke carefully followed her and walked up behind her. "Now don't act so cold now…you're making me feel bad" Sasuke said sarcastically, "Listen…as a friend I'll listen to your hardships…but don't expect me to suddenly open up to you…do we agree on this?" He asked as he slowly extended his hand for her to shake

"_Sure we agree on this" _Hinata then took hold of the prince's hand, what Sasuke did not expect was for his wife to bite his hand.

"You jerk…all…I ask was your help and you give me this crap!" Hinata said through clenched teeth as she bit deeper

Their commotion had caused the maids to wake up one by one, hurriedly bursting in the room. "Your majesties, what has…oh goodness"

Sasuke with his eyes wide open tried to take back his hand, "What the heck are you doing?" He demanded fiercely as he took back his hand

Hinata gave a cold glare, "Listen to my hardships as a friend, don't make me laugh you cold hearted jerk…and besides me biting you is my way of saying no thank you to your petty offer"

Sasuke growled, "You have the nerve to even…" Apparently he had intended to at least smack his new wife but was suddenly pulled back by the maids, "Let go of me damn it!" Sasuke demanded as he began to thrash around, "That good for nothing…needs to learn the meaning of respect...let go!"

"Crown prince please calm down" The maids begged as they tried to restrain the violent prince

"Crown prince don't cause a scene"

"I have every right to…this is my palace and that…that demon over there has the right to be punished"

"Crown prince, we beg of you please restrain yourself"

Hinata stuck out her tongue playfully, "Bleh…yeah crown prince learn to restrain yourself" she said tauntingly

Sasuke growled angrily, "Y-you…you…you have no right to…to even touch me!" he spat, "You…you're a violent woman!"

Hinata began to close her ears, "What, what was that crown prince? Sorry but it seems as if I can't hear anything. oh my, everything else is being blocked out…I can't hear a thing…sorry about that…"

"Stop messing around!" He snarled

"Lalalala…oh dear I can't hear anything else but my own voice…hmmm, was that a fly I just heard?"

"Quit it you idiot!"

"Crown prince you mustn't address the crown princess in such a brute manner"

"I don't care…that's no crown princess…that's a demon!"

Hinata smiled victoriously, "Yeah crown prince, you should learn to treat me with respect"

"I'll show you respect" Sasuke snarled as he tried to lunge at the girl but apparently was quickly restrained by the maids who now grew in numbers

"Crown prince its time to retire…let…us…go" The maids said as they dragged the angry prince by the collar

"Good night my love…sweet dreams" Hinata said in a sing-song fashion

"You'll regret this" Sasuke called out as he was slowly dragged out of the chambers.

Now all alone, Hinata sighed sadly to herself, "What a jerk" she muttered softly as she took a bite from a red bean pastry, "All I asked from him was to help me get used to life here…and…and he treats me like dirt"

"_Why did I even try and ask for his help…I should have known better"_

"_A handsome face…but a cold personality…"_

"_My life…I wonder how its going to be like from now on…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**East Uchiha Palace**

The weather was slightly chilly but bearable nevertheless, Naruto sighed deeply to himself as he gazed at the palace that was once his home. Carefully he took out a folded picture depicting an infant version of himself carried in the arms of his father and his mother beside them, her sandy blond hair dancing gracefully in the wind.

"Just the way it used to look" Naruto said to himself as he gazed at the picture and at the real life palace, "But all that's missing…is the family that was once whole"

With a sigh Naruto carefully folded the picture and began to take a stroll around the palace, just as Uchiha Ayaka had said the east palace was indeed in need of repairs, due to the fact that no other royal had occupied the palace since the palace had merely gone old and cold.

"_The happy memories that we once shared…I wonder…I wonder if they still linger in these walls"_

"_It seems as if it's been years since this palace has seen life"_

Taking in the fresh air, Naruto carefully closed his eyes and began to contemplate the happier times of his childhood past. He smiled softly to himself as he recalled as an infant being chased around by his father, being hugged by his mother and being acknowledged by the servants. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the soft calling of his name, in an instant his eyes flashed open.

"Naruto-kun?"

Carefully the blond haired former prince turns around and faces a young woman with short dark locks, he smiles instantly the moment he recognizes her.

"Shizune-san" He mutters softly

**End of chapter**

**AN: **First of all I have to say that this chapter was hard to write...I don't know why but I just found this a hard chapter to write...I'm not very good at describing things and scenes so forgive me for that...anyways dun dun dun...the last piece of the chapter...do you guys have an idea what this means...laughs evilly well I told you didn't I that characters would come...but hmmm...the plot thickens...

anyways yes you guys have a clue what the last bit of my chappie means? Well try and figure it out okay? It will be revealed next chapter! Anyways inally I'm done with the wedding chapter and yes I made it just for you guys...I know I prolonged the wedding but now that its done and over with i hope you guys forgive me for prolonging the moment...

so if you've read this chapter please review and stay tuned for the next chapter to come...I'd really appreciate that...and thanks for your reviews...140 something...yes!!! my next goal is 170 reviews...so please help me make that goal come true...happy weekend!


	16. The tides begin to turn

**Author's notes:**

I apologize for the late update, its finals week at my high school and all I've been doing is study...study...procrastinate and study...and I tried to make an update as soon as I could but apparently my "muse" left me...sob sob...anyways sorry for the long wait and I didn't really get to edit this chapter much because I didn't have that much time so...I'm sorry if its not as good as what you would have expected it to be...hopefully nevertheless you guys will read and review!!!!!

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto...I own the headband**

**Chapter XV**

**The tides begin to turn**

**East Uchiha Palace**

The weather was slightly chilly but bearable nevertheless, Naruto sighed deeply to himself as he gazed at the palace that was once his home. Carefully he took out a folded picture depicting an infant version of himself carried in the arms of his father and his mother beside them, her sandy blond hair dancing gracefully in the wind.

"Just the way it used to look" Naruto said to himself as he gazed at the picture and at the real life palace, "But all that's missing…is the family that was once whole"

With a sigh Naruto carefully folded the picture and began to take a stroll around the palace, just as Uchiha Ayaka had said the east palace was indeed in need of repairs, due to the fact that no other royal had occupied the palace since the palace had merely gone old and cold.

"_The happy memories that we once shared…I wonder…I wonder if they still linger in these walls"_

"_It seems as if it's been years since this palace has seen life"_

Taking in the fresh air, Naruto carefully closed his eyes and began to contemplate the happier times of his childhood past. He smiled softly to himself as he recalled as an infant being chased around by his father, being hugged by his mother and being acknowledged by the servants. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the soft calling of his name, in an instant his eyes flashed open.

"Naruto-kun?"

Carefully the blond haired former prince turns around and faces a young woman with short dark locks, he smiles instantly the moment he recognizes her.

"Shizune-san" He mutters softly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its been a while since I've last seen you Naruto-kun…I mean Naruto-sama" Shizune said with a smile, "Too long indeed"

Naruto gave a weak smile as the two continued on their walk around the palace, "Its been a while since I've seen you as well Shizune-san"

"Um…ano…how…how has your mother been? You know, if it weren't for her taking me under her wing I'd be just a mere palace maid by now"

"Mother is doing fine, I'm sure she misses her closest apprentice"

Shizune gave a cur nod, "If ever you speak with your mother….tell her…my loyalty forever lies with her"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Naruto carefully walked in his rented home; slowly putting down his keys on the table he began to walk to the kitchen to dispose his newly bought groceries. As he began unpacking his bought items the phone suddenly rang, with a deep sigh the young blond set aside his food and went over to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello" he greeted softly as he continued sorting out his grocery

"**I thought you were asleep by now" **

Naruto gave a soft chuckle, "Mom…I just came back home from buying some food"

The woman on the other end laughed heartily, **"My son better not be buying ramen again…you know how too much can be bad for you"**

Naruto laughed, "Don't worry mom, I bought healthy foods too…"

"**So…how is my son doing, is life in Konoha tolerable?" **

"Yes it is, I met up with grandmother the other day…and aunt Mikoto as well…they're all doing well…even Sasuke"

There was silence on the other line before the woman spoke once more, **"Is that so, that's good to know everyone's well and alright…um…was my son at the crown prince's wedding?"**

Naruto finally finishing his task slowly exited the kitchen, "I was there for a while…why, did you see it?"

"**Yes I did…they broadcasted it all the way here…I'll have you know I didn't even blink my eyes, I was hoping you'd be there at least"**

Naruto chuckled, "No mom, I wasn't there…I left before the ceremony ended…oh mom, I…I visited father's memorial site today…I…I went to the east palace…it needs repairs"

"**Yes I expected that too…it has been a while since…since life has graced the very walls of our home"**

Naruto sighed, "It's very much the same as before…just…lonelier"

"**Is that so…"**

"Oh right, I saw Shizune-san today while I was exploring our old home"

"**Oh really, how is she anyway?"**

"She…she's still the same as before…I guess ever since our departure she's been put in charge in taking care of our palace"

"**Shizune…always loyal and there for me…"**

"Funny you should say that…um…she wanted me to tell you that she's always going to be forever loyal to you and you alone"

"…"

"Mom, are you there?"

"**Yes my son, mother's still here…it just makes me happy to know that in this cold world there are still those who remain loyal to us"**

"…I…I supposed so"

"**Don't worry my son, I've settled everything here already…I'm leaving for Konoha tomorrow"**

Naruto's eyes brightened at this news, "Is that so…what time is your flight and what terminal" quickly he dashed to get a pen and paper and began scribbling the arrival time and the terminal.

"**My son…don't worry…you and me, we'll show those who have abandoned us that we are alive and well…we'll show them…"**

Naruto sighed, "Yes…mother"

"**Now get some sleep…I'll see you soon…I love you"**

"I love you too mother…" With that said both mother and son hung up.

All the way in London, England at a small yet elegant loft, a woman with sandy blond hair carefully hung up the phone, "All preparations have been made…**Tsunade-sama**"

The woman turned to face her servant, "Thank you…" she muttered softly

"_Hang in there my son…we'll show them what happens when they tamper with us"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bangkok, Thailand**

It was a warm night in Thailand; Haruno Sakura had just finished her ballet audition, the crystal trophy shined beautifully in the light as the pink haired dancer slowly observed it.

"_All my hard work…13 hours of practice…pain…sweat…and tears…it paid off…"_

"Sakura has always been my prized student, she's been dancing since she was in the 3rd grade but honestly many thought she'd never make it far considering she started later than most kids" Kurenai explained with a smile snapping out Sakura from her own private thoughts.

Both student and teacher were dining with the heads of the exclusive ballet school of England, "Miss Haruno you did an excellent job today at the audition and I must say you were the best among the rest" A middle aged man said with a pleased smile

"It was quite a difficult task for me you know, I mean Sakura's mother was strongly disagreeing with her studying ballet but in the end I managed to convince her and now…my dear pupil, Sakura is the future of Konoha"

The two heads nodded in agreement, "Miss Haruno you have shown us that you have quite the talent in you…our ballet school will be pleased to add you as a part of our family" A woman with blond locks said as she handed the pink haired dancer the official documents stating her transfer.

"Miss Haruno…you will accept this offer won't you? You will agree to come and be a part of our school?"

Kurenai smiled excitedly as Sakura carefully read the paper before her, with a small smile the pink haired dancer gave a polite bow, "Thank you very much…for supporting my dreams"

Both Kurenai and the heads clapped with joy at the young girl's decision, "I promise you that accepting Sakura into your school will not be a mistake…my student is committed to her work 24/7…she won't ever let you down" Kurenai explained

"**Breaking news, just moments earlier today the crown prince of Konoha was finally married to his bride, the new crown princess"**

"Oh, it seems as if there's a bit of news from home" Kurenai stated as she and the heads of the school began to listen thoroughly

Sakura's eyes widened as she began to watch the news, **"The private wedding ceremony was soon accompanied by a grand parade depicting the crown prince and the crown princess both dressed in the finest of attires and both on board magnificently decorated horse drawn carriages"**

"My, my, this must be the wedding of the century, look at all those people and that parade…it looks absolutely stunning!" One of the heads stated with surprise

"Surely it must have been bigger than **our** crown princess' wedding, Diana's wedding was spectacular but this…this is superb!" The other added on with a smile

Kurenai nodded, "By the way…Sakura here…she goes to the same school as the crown prince, and both attend Konoha Academy of the arts…the most prestigious school for gifted students!" Kurenai gushed

"Is that so…how lovely"

Sakura narrowed her eyes; quickly she got up from her seat and hurriedly walked out of the room leaving the Kurenai and two heads speechless and confused. Inside her suite, Sakura clutched her ballet shoes tightly as the television before her continued to blare on.

"**The crown princess is a young high school student by the name of Hyuuga Hinata, it has been confirmed that Hyuuga Hinata is not of noble birth but instead is a mere commoner…a true Cinderella story if you ask me"**

Slow droplets of tears began welling up in her eyes as she clutched her ballet shoes tighter, _"Was…was choosing my dreams over him worth it?"_

"_Did I make the right decision?"_

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

Sakura brushed away the tears as she slowly went over to pick up the phone, "H-hello?"

**--------Downstairs-------**

"What in the world are you thinking Sakura, get down here now…" Kurenai hissed angrily

"…"

"That was very rude of you to just walk out like that…you…you should know better that you were talking to two very important people!"

"**I'm sorry sensei"**

"There's no more time for that…hurry up and get down here, these people won't tolerate your disappearance any longer"

"…"

**click**

Moments later Kurenai emerged once again with Sakura behind her, "Sorry about what happened it seems as if my pupil isn't feeling to well' she lied quickly as she ushered for Sakura to take her seat

"I hope you're feeling alright dear, is it the warm weather?" One of the heads asked, a tone of concern in her voice

"…"

Kurenai smiled sheepishly, "No, not at all...she's just tired from all of today's excitement, I mean you can't really blame her…its not everyday you get a chance to be accepted at a very promising dance school"

The two heads nodded, "Well now that's settled, Miss Haruno all we need is your signature and you'll be officially part of our school"

Sakura stared blankly at the document that was being handed to her, Kurenai eyed her pupil suspiciously, "Sakura, this is your dream we're talking about…sign the document and you'll be attending the school for free…a scholarship of a lifetime…sign it Sakura…this is all your hard work paying off" Kurenai whispered

Sakura sighed and carefully laid the document back on the table, the two heads turned to look at one another with curiosity, "Is something the matter with the document?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, everything is fine with the document…its…it's just that…it's just that I've decided to not attend your ballet school…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha Palace was situated in a spacious location where it was divided into many sections, the main palace was where the current king and his family would reside in, inhabitants of the main palace included Uchiha Fugaku, his wife Uchiha Mikoto and the previous queen Uchiha Ayaka. Not far from the main palace was the East palace, which had been the former residence of Naruto and his mother before their departure to England. Further down the East palace was the West palace, this was where the crown prince, Uchiha Sasuke and his wife, Hinata stayed. The West palace was unlike the main and east palace, the West palace was built in a more western style rather than the traditional oriental style.

"**Crown princess…please wake up"**

"**Crown princess…its morning already…please…please wake up"**

Hinata tossed and turned as she put the covers over her face, _"What is all that noise…Hanabi…she better not be watching TV again" _Hinata thought as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable sleeping position

"**Crown princess…please, its morning already"**

"**She's not waking up, is she alright?"**

"**Of course she is…she's just…she's just not used to this…"**

"_Wait a minute…this doesn't sound like a TV show…this sounds…sounds real…" _Hinata thought worriedly

Finally opening her eyes and adjusting to the bright rays of sunlight Hinata finally realized where she was, _"I'm such an idiot…how can I forget…I live in the palace now"_

The two palace maids bowed politely upon seeing the crown princess awaken, "Good morning crown princess, it's about time you woke up"

"Oh god…did…did I miss some important event?" Hinata began to panic, "Was there an event planned that I'm not aware about?"

The two palace maids shook their heads; Hinata sighed in relief as she got up from the large queen size bed and stretched contently.

"Um…crown princess why didn't you, why didn't you wear the sleeping attire that was laid out for you?"

Hinata stopped stretching and turned to face the maids, "That beautiful thing, I couldn't possibly sleep in that…besides my mother bought me these pajamas, cute right?" she said with a smile

The two maids looked at one another and gave a nod, "Y-yes…it is…it is very cute"

"_She is truly different from what we expected" _One of the maids thought with a smile

"_She doesn't seem mean or cold like other royals…having her as a princess is truly a good change"_

"Um…if you…if you two don't mind I would like it very much if I could tour around my new home"

The two maids turned to look at one another and gave a nod of approval, "Of course crown princess"

Moments later Hinata soon found herself walking down the halls of the very elegant West palace, although it was smaller than the other two palaces on the Uchiha soil it was still magnificent nevertheless. Hinata smiled brightly as she observed the beautiful courtyard filled with an array of fresh flowers and well trimmed lawns, in the middle was a fountain of with a statue carrying a watering jug.

Her journey then took her next to the big marble tiled bathroom, she gasped in amazement as she saw the large tub, _"I can just imagine myself now…soaking in all my worries in that big tub" _Hinata thought excitedly

"_Wow…even their bathroom has a television…the rich do have it good" _She slowly picked up the remote control and began flipping the channels

"Crown princess, are you in here?" A voice spoke outside, "The queen mother has called…she wishes to see you today for lunch"

Hinata froze, _"Not again…I barely survived the last meeting…what makes them think I'll survive this one" _

"Crown princess, is everything alright?"

Hinata turned off the television and made her way out the bathroom, "I'm alright, I heard you…I'll get ready right away…"

**----------------Uchiha Main Palace-----------**

Hinata was dressed in a light pink kimono, beside her was Sasuke who was dressed in a dark suit and before them were Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto; the four of them were awaiting the arrival of the queen mother.

Hinata secretly stole a glance at Sasuke, _"I wonder if…if he's cooled down from last night" _she thought curiously, but deep inside she was laughing at the recollection.

"_I don't regret anything…if that jerk thinks I'm just someone to be toyed with then he's got another thing coming" _

Sasuke who had noticed the pair of eyes staring at him turned to face his new wife, "What may I ask are you staring at?" Sasuke said in a hushed tone, "Are you so captivated by me?" He sneered

Hinata cringed, _"The nerve of that guy, I'll show you captivated"_

"In case you haven't noticed I have eyes and I can stare at whatever I want…jerk" Hinata hissed back

Finally the two were interrupted by the arrival of the aging queen mother who sat down in the middle; with a pleased smile she turned to face the "happy" new couple.

"You two are officially a married couple" Uchiha Ayaka stated with a pleased smile, "I am very happy and proud of this"

Hinata smiled softly as she stole another glance at Sasuke who apparently wore his usual emotionless expression, "Marriage is a glorious thing…it is the mixing of Yin and Yang…you two must understand that honesty is the most important thing between married couples"

Hinata nodded at the aging queen's every word, _"Words from the wise" _she thought to herself as she continued to listen, _"If only this jerk here would bother to listen to some words from the wise" _she thought with dismay

Uchiha Ayaka continued on her speech, "The crown prince couple, no matter what happens in your lives be it sadness or despair, I expect that you two will always overcome everything together"

This time Sasuke showed some emotion by nodding and muttering, "It is understood your grace" Hinata followed suit by also muttering the very words

Uchiha Ayaka gave a warm smile, "Am I being too talkative for you two?"

Hinata and Sasuke both smiled meekly, Uchiha Fugaku looked on with delight, "As promised the crown prince's bodyguards will be reduced to 2 from 14 and these men will wait for you outside" Fugaku stated

Sasuke nodded secretly glad that his father kept his promise, "And also the crown princess will be under the protection of these bodyguards it is up to them to keep you safe and protected at all times"

Hinata gave a small nod, "At first you might feel uneasy around them but no need to worry the bodyguards are there for your sake"

"Yes your grace and thank…thank you for appointing me bodyguards"

"Is the summer palace ready?" Sasuke casually blurted out

Hinata turned to look at him with confused eyes, _"summer -palace, what in the world is he talking about?_

All eyes were on him now, "P-pardon me?" Uchiha Ayaka questioned slightly confused

Uchiha Fugaku glared at his son secretly, "No crown prince that particular palace is not ready yet"

Sasuke clenched his fists, "I thought we had an agreement father, I thought after I'd marry her you'd allow us to move to that palace, why the change?"

"_Move out of the Main Palace, is this guy crazy?" _Hinata watched curiously as the heated scene began to unfurl

"_His majesty doesn't seem to pleased about this"_

"The change my son is that, that palace has not been used in years, renovations must be made before it is suitable for living"

Uchiha Mikoto nodded, "And besides the summer palace is situated farther away from your school, traveling from there back here would be a complete hassle and besides the crown princess' family is here"

Sasuke scoffed, "Is it me or do you tend to make promises and never keep them" he said coldly addressing it to his father

"That's enough crown prince, have you forgotten that you are in the presence of the queen mother" Fugaku snarled

Sasuke scoffed and slowly turned to his grandmother, "Forgive my rudeness your majesty but the crown princess and I must take our leave" with that said the cold prince took hold of Hinata's hand and headed out of the room.

The ailing king sealed his eyes shut, _"The nerve of that boy…he needs to be taught a lesson"_

Uchiha Ayaka sighed, "Leave the crown prince be, I'm sure his mind is troubled by the sudden turn of events in his young life…we must not worry for I believe that the crown prince will turn around from this rebellious stage"

Mikoto and Fugaku nodded, "What the crown prince needs right now is some time to think things over…let his mind clear…I'm sure he was never prepared for such sudden changes"

Finally out of earshot and away from the elders Sasuke continued to drag Hinata away from the room, "The nerve of that man, he promises me that the summer palace would be mine and now he tells me that our deal is off" Sasuke snarled angrily

Hinata remained quiet, she didn't even have the nerve to look him in the eye, _"I'm guessing he doesn't like living here that much" _

"But that was still rude" Hinata muttered unaware that she had voiced out her thoughts loudly, the cold prince turned to face her

"What was that you said?" He asked, closely eyeing her every move

Hinata gulped, "N-nothing…it was just…I...I jus thought that it was pretty rude of you to storm off like that"

Sasuke scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Its called rebellion…did you like my acting?"

Hinata eyed him suspiciously, _"What in the world is this jerk talking about?"_

"You know I've been thinking about it lately but maybe I don't want to be a crown prince anymore, I don't know why but I suddenly find the job position as not amusing"

"But it's your job, y-you're the heir to the throne" Hinata stammered, _"Wait a minute, what am I getting so worked up about?"_

"When my parents see how rebellious I've gotten I'm pretty quite sure they'd disown me in an instant and maybe…maybe that'll be just the key to end this marriage" He said with a cold smirk, "Isn't that what you want?"

Hinata thought about it, _"Of course, of course I want to be free, what woman in their right mind would want to remain a locked bird in these palace walls, certainly not me"_

"_But…but…but I should never forget…I married this Popsicle for my family…and my family is what comes first"_

"_As what the Queen Mother said…Sasuke and I have to be each other's anchors…and there's no way I'm letting this fool weigh me down with __**his **__troubles" _

"Of course I want to be free and live my life…but…but that cannot be anymore, you and I are married now and it would bring a bad image towards the royal name if ever we separate" Hinata stated simply

Sasuke smirked, "What an answer, are you running for president with that speech?"

Before Hinata could retort her response the two newlyweds soon found themselves being interrupted by Kakashi and Asuma.

"Look at this Asuma, I think they're having their first husband-wife squabble" Kakashi cooed with a smile

Asuma scoffed, "Forgive our intrusion crown prince but we have some business to take care of with the crown princess" the rugged man said with a polite bow

Sasuke sighed as he began walking, "Whatever" he muttered coldly as he turned his heels to leave

Hinata sighed and shook her head disappointedly, "That man will never change" she muttered softly to herself

"So, I'm presuming that the crown princess has been informed about the bodyguards" Kakashi said instantly

Hinata gave a polite nod, "Yes…his majesty has told me that Sasuke and I would be under the care of two of the most liable bodyguards…ehh…Hatake-san, would you happen to know who they are?"

Kakashi tried his best to contain his emotions while Asuma merely rolled his eyes, "Well…would you believe that your new bodyguards include a silver haired masked guy and a rugged yet appealing smoker?"

Hinata smiled, deep inside she was relieved that their appointed bodyguards were once she knew and had talked to and deep inside she was happy that she would be under the care of two "responsible" yet funny people. "I'm glad to hear that…really I am" Hinata stated with a smile

"Well I guess that's part of the perks of being a royal…and another part of those so called perks is this…" Hinata soon found herself accepting a royal blue folder with the embedded Uchiha crest on the front, she eyed the folder curiously.

Slowly she opened the folder and began reading the contents inside, Hinata's jaw nearly dropped; the folder that was handed to her had been an estimated amount of how much money she would inherit.

"Oh…my…goodness…" Hinata gasped as she counted the commas and the numbers, "Thousands…no wait…Millions…not even…oh god, Billions!"

"_With this much money I could finally put an end to my family's strife"_

"_I could finally secure my family the proper and best future"_

"_Wow…this money…it's just enough to pay off everything my parents ever owed!"_

"Crown princess Hinata…you are now the third most powerful woman in Konoha" Asuma stated with a smile, Hinata looked up and smiled thankfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled happily to herself, she and Sasuke were now on their way to school. Sasuke eyed the unusually happy girl beside him curiously, "What in the world did you eat this morning?" Sasuke asked monotonously

Hinata folded up the piece of paper containing a list of things she planned to do with her newly earned money, she then carefully turned to face her curious husband, "Why does it matter to you anyways?" she retorted coldly, _"If he thinks he's the only one who can go cold think again"_

Sasuke scoffed, "So I'm presuming they told you about the money you'll be getting out of me from this marriage" he said with a raised brow

Hinata sat still, "S-so?"

"So…I suppose that little paper in your hands is some sort of list of things you're going to do with the money"

Hinata cringed, _"Is he a mind reader now?" _

Sasuke scoffed, "Do whatever you please with that money…but remember…marrying someone because of their money isn't a nice trait" he added with a smirk

Hinata and Sasuke remained silent for the remainder of the ride to school, upon entering the gates of Konoha Academy they soon found themselves being bombarded by a storm of eager awaiting students and some photographers who had managed to creep past security.

Sasuke was the first to step off and as usual he bore his trademark scowl, unlike the other times where he would stop and smile at the people Sasuke was in no mood for such things. Hinata was next to follow, she carefully stepped out of the car and gave everyone a small smile and a wave it was the least she could do to show her she appreciated them. Sasuke on the other hand was not pleased by her gestures. Nevertheless, Hinata continued on greeting the sea of students.

Hinata smiled happily to herself as she entered the Art department, what she didn't expect was to see a young man with blond hair and deep blue eyes by the door way. The young man had his eyes gazed on the floor, his arms were crossed across his chest and he was leaning against the wall...apparently he had given off the impression as if he were waiting for someone...someone to arrive

"Ano…are you a new student?" Hinata asked curiously as she approached the blond haired young man who smiled softly at her words

He gave a small nod, "Yes I am..." he replied

Hinata nodded her head and began secretly examining the young man before her, for some odd reason she had felt as if she had seen this boy somewhere but she just couldn't remember, "Um...ano...have...have we...have we met by any chance...I'm sorry but...you seem familiar"

The blond haired teen smiled and ran a hand through his golden locks, "We met about two days ago…um…remember we bumped into each other and you fell down…"

Hinata furrowed her brow and began to think, her eyes then lit up with excitement "Oh goodness, its you, now I remember…you were the one who was looking for the art department" Hinata stated happily

The blond haired young man nodded, "I found it in the end" he joked, "I'm Naruto...a transfer from England"

Hinata nodded, "Wow, I'm impressed...a transfer from England yet so fluent in Japanese"

Naruto began to laugh, "Don't get me wrong but I actually grew up here in Konoha...I moved to England when I was five"

"Interesting" Hinata stated, "Well Naruto-kun...welcome to Konoha and Konoha Academy!" Hinata gave a soft smile, slowly she extended her hand, "Oh right...I'm…"

"That's alright…I already know who you are…" he interrupted

Hinata took back her hand and looked away, "Eh…ano…don't take it that way…I was just…"

Naruto laughed softly, carefully taking her hands into his "What I'm trying to say is…I already know who you are, **Hinata-hime**" he said softly as he held on to her hand.

Hinata felt her heart suddenly race, she did not know why but the way he had said her name and the way he had gazed into her eyes gave her a feeling of thrill, a feeling that she couldn't fight back.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Yes I made Naruto and Hinata meet and yes this chapter is long and it focuses mostly on Naruto and yeah Sakura...anyways did you guys catch that? I made Tsunade Naruto's mom...hey no flaming about my choice...I don't know why but I just felt as if an OC was not needed...anyways yes that's the whole clue as to why Shizune was there at the last chapter...anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter...It was far too long for my taste and yeah I hope you guys go and review...yawn I'm really tired...I'm going to go and eat ice cream and be a couch potato...stay tuned for the next chapter...


	17. The start of upcoming changes

**Author's notes:**

So its official, my summer vacation finally starts now since today was the last day of school. Wow, I can't even believe it, just months ago I was a freshman starting High School and now I'm on my way to becoming a Sophomore, time does fly fast and when I think about it, it makes me feel sad.

So enough chatter about my life and onto my story, I've been really busy with school work so I didn't have a chance to write new chapters but since summer is finally here I suppose it's finally time to start my brain and start writing. So read and review!

**Chapter XVI**

**The start of upcoming changes **

"_That's alright…I already know who you are…" _he interrupted

Hinata took back her hand and looked away,_ "Eh…ano…don't take it that way…I was just…"_

Naruto laughed softly, carefully taking her hands into his _"What I'm trying to say is…I already know who you are, __**Hinata-hime**__" _he said softly as he held on to her hand.

Hinata felt her heart suddenly race, she did not know why but the way he had said her name and the way he had gazed into her eyes gave her a feeling of thrill, a feeling that she couldn't fight back.

Hinata blushed as she felt Naruto tighten his grip on her small, pale hands, "Ano…Naruto-kun…um…"

"My, my Hinata aren't you being rather **too **friendly with the new kid?" Temari jeered as she, the ever bubbly Ino and Tenten emerged from their classroom. The three girls smiled at their friend, "We wouldn't want a marriage scandal now would we?"

"Hinata-chan, it's only been a day since you and Sasuke were married…and now you're cheating on him?" Ino said accusingly

Hinata cringed, "It's not what you guys think" she protested

Naruto realizing the uneasy tension Hinata was in slowly released her hand as he began clearing his throat, Hinata smiled sheepishly as she pretended to be preoccupied with her shoes.

Tenten and Temari smirked, "This should be something" they both whispered to each other.

Finally deciding to break the uneasy tension Hinata began to speak, "Well Naruto-kun…um…let's go to class shall we?" she smiled weakly as she slowly made pass her friends and inside the classroom.

"And you don't invite us to class?" Ino pouted

"Shut up Blondie…let's go inside" Tenten said with a sigh as she dragged her loud mouthed friend by the collar

"Tenten…ahck…you're…you're choking me"

"Good then"

"Hey, that's not funny!"

Naruto nodded his head at Hinata's suggestion and followed suit but before he could enter he soon found his path being blocked by the sandy haired blond, her eyes and expression hinted that of seriousness.

"Naruto" Temari began softly catching the attention of the blue eyed boy, "Do you like Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, "What are you talking about Temari-san, I just met Hinata…how could I possibly like her…I mean, I like her as a friend but…but not what you were implying"

Temari smirked, "Baka that was what I was implying…I was wondering whether you liked her as a friend…"

Naruto mentally slapped himself, _"I'm an idiot…jeez, what made me think she meant the other kind of like"_

Temari began to snicker, "What did you think I was implying…hmmm?" she asked with a raised brow

Naruto shook his head and smiled sheepishly, "Eh, nothing…nothing…I was just…"

"Come to think of it, by the way you were holding her hand…it does give one the impression that you like her" Temari teased, "Oh yes, it truly does give that impression"

Naruto smiled, "Please don't get the wrong impression…I like Hinata-chan…as a friend"

Temari gave her usual trademark grin, "Whatever you say Naruto, whatever you say...but don't forget Hinata is a married woman so if you decide to get **too **"friendly"…I suggest you don't" with that said Temari made her leave

Naruto stood in his place as he tried to register the events that had just happened, "That was **very **awkward" he thought with a sigh as he entered the classroom.

**----------Later that day--------------**

After the awkward accusation that had happened earlier that day, Hinata decided to skip lunch and spend time contemplating. With a content sigh she slowly made her way to the secluded part of the Art department, the scenic veranda.

"_Today must have been the most awkward of days…I can't believe the girls would think that Naruto-kun and I have some sort of connection"_

"_Aside from being classmates he and I are just friend…I'm going to have to kill Temari for coming up with such ridiculous thoughts"_

"_But I've always wondered…Naruto-kun…he seemed really flustered when he entered the classroom…I wonder what he and Temari talked about?"_

Finally reaching the secluded veranda, Hinata smiled happily as she took in the fresh scent of air, what she did not expect was to encounter the person she did not want to see the most.

"Sasuke" Hinata gasped as she stopped in her tracks, quickly she hid behind the wall hoping that somehow the stoic prince didn't see or notice her presence.

"_Why does he always pop out of nowhere?" _Hinata thought with a sigh, slowly she stood atop a foot ladder and began to peak, _"Doesn't he have other places to haunt?"_

"I wonder what he's doing here" Hinata muttered to herself, "Did he suddenly miss me…so now he's visiting" she joked

"_Dream on Hinata…like popsicle prince would ever miss you"_

"**I never thought of you as an artist" **Sasuke suddenly spoke causing Hinata to cringe

"_Did he…did he see me?" _she thought in panic, carefully taking a peak she noticed that her husband was conversing with another

"**How many times do I have to repeat myself, I took design classes back in England…I guess I just couldn't part with it"**

"_Oh god, I know that voice" _Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the new speaker

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun and Sasuke, I wonder how they know one another"

"_Might as well listen for some answers" _Hinata declared as she continued to eavesdrop

"Have you met her yet?" Sasuke asked casually, his eyes focused somewhere else

_"What a question...of course he has...they're in the same damn class"_

Naruto thought for a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah I met her…I met your wife"

"Still think she's cute?" Sasuke smirked; Hinata who had been listening felt a blush creep up her neck and on her cheeks

"_H-he…he thought I was cute?" _Hinata wondered, _"Wait a minute, just who is he to Sasuke?"_

Naruto gave a weak smile, "Truth be told…she's not cute…she's beautiful"

Hinata gasped too shocked by the blond young man's sudden confession, apparently the step ladder she had been standing on lost balance, she soon found herself falling off and landing with a loud thud. The ruckus she had caused had caught the attention of the two young men.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly dashed to the sight of the crash, the two soon found Hinata on the floor carefully stroking her aching bottom.

"Why am I not surprised" Sasuke declared as he eyed his wife, "You really need to stop being such a busybody"

"I wasn't eavesdropping…I was…I was passing by and then this ladder hit me…" Hinata lied immediately

Sasuke scoffed coldly, "The ladder hit you huh…next time think of a better lie…"

Hinata gaped at him angrily, _"If Naruto-kun weren't hear I'd bite you again you cold hearted jerk" _Hinata thought furiously as she slowly got up but then suddenly lost her footing, it was lucky for her that a certain blond haired young man was there to help.

"Hey be careful now" Naruto declared worriedly, "Are you sure you're alright enough to stand? You fell pretty hard"

"_Yeah, he just__** had **__to bring that part up!" _

Hinata smiled meekly, "Oh…don't worry Naruto-kun…I was just having my usual clumsy moments"

Naruto nodded, "Be careful next time" he said with a caring smile

Hinata looked up at the blond haired young man before her, _"If he's a friend of Sasuke…wow, those two are complete opposites…"_

"_Sasuke is cold-hearted and uncaring…it seems as if a dark cloud always looms over him"_

"_Naruto-kun is nice, sweet and caring…he's sunny disposition is far better than a certain Popsicle's demeanor" _Hinata thought as she averted her gaze from her husband to the bright eyed young man.

Sasuke eyed the scene unfurl before him, to him it appeared as if his cousin and wife had been acquainted already. Much to his dismay he was being ignored, something he really hated.

"Seems to me as if you and my wife are quite familiar with one another" Sasuke suddenly spoke, breaking the cheery vibe

Naruto and Hinata turned to face the glum prince, "Ano…Sasuke…I…I…I accidentally bumped into Naruto-kun when he was trying to find the art department…eh, I guess that's how we **first **got acquainted"

"Is that so…I guess you've been having your clumsy moments every time you're around him eh?" Sasuke sneered

Hinata turned away immediately as she felt her blush creep up once again; Naruto took note of this and frowned at Sasuke's cold and smug retorts. "Sasuke-baka, be considerate to Hinata-chan…I mean, what kind of husband teases his wife over such petty things"

**Cell phone Jingle**

**Cell phone Jingle**

**Cell phone Jingle**

Before the ice prince could give yet again one of his infamous retorts he soon found his cell phone ringing much to his dismay, with a sigh Sasuke took out his phone and checked the caller ID, the call was from his mother.

"Yes mother" Sasuke answered monotonously

Seeing how Sasuke was out of earshot, Hinata let out a frustrated sigh, "He will never change" she declared

Naruto who had heard this chucked softly, "Sasuke isn't all that bad…he's actually quite the guy once you get to know him better"

Hinata raided a brow, "Sasuke? Are you saying that Sasuke can be quite nice?"

Naruto nodded, "I always thought that his cold demeanor is all just for show"

"Naruto-kun…you've only known him since now…don't let his "cool" tactics fool you…Sasuke is far from nice"

Naruto smiled, "Actually…Sasuke…he…I've known him longer than now"

Hinata looked at him questioningly, "Is that so…and how would that be?"

"Well yeah, he and I have known one another since we were little kids…he was like my best bud and I was his"

Hinata laughed heartily, "So you mean the ice prince had a heart then"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…he and I are very close…we are cousins after all"

Hinata stopped smiling and gasped, "What? You mean…you…you mean…you and Sasuke are cousins!" she demanded

"Two peas in a pod…he's like a brother to me"

Hinata nodded as she took in the information, "Wow…I…its just that…I never imagined it…sorry for the misunderstanding"

"Its alright, many people can't believe it as well"

"So wait, does that mean you're…you're a prince as well?" Hinata asked

Naruto stay silent, "Actually…I **was **crown prince…but that title is Sasuke's now…it became his the day my father died"

Hinata suddenly felt guilty for brining up the uncomfortable subject, "I-I apologize for asking…I didn't know"

Naruto smiled, "Its alright…there's no harm done in asking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes mother" Sasuke answered as he walked a few steps away from the two, but he still could perfectly hear their conversation

"_Just what exactly do these two talk about when I'm away" _Sasuke thought to himself as he pretended to be engrossed with his conversation

"**Are you in class at this moment my son?" **Uchiha Mikoto asked from the other end

"No, I'm having my lunch break…is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

"**Yes there is…about Lady Hyuuga…"**

Sasuke nodded his head and eyed his wife before him, "What about her?"

"**Today after school, her lessons are to start…so make sure to escort her alright?"**

Sasuke sighed, "It would seem as if I have no other choice but to oblige…she'll be there"

"**Well then…I must take leave…"**

Click

Sasuke hung up his phone and placed it securely in his pocket, he soon made his way back to the two who had now stopped talking "That was my mother; it seems as if you have some etiquette training to take care of this afternoon" he declared to Hinata

Hinata nodded her head, "Oh that's right…training resumes today"

"_Oh great, aside from school work I have to do princess work as well"_

"Don't make any plans these afternoon, if you already did cancel them…your lessons are crucial" Sasuke informed

"_If I made plans I'm sure you'd cancel them anyways"_

"Hey Sasuke, how come you didn't tell me about Naruto being your cousin?" Hinata spoke up

Sasuke eyed her curiously, "I thought you knew that" he muttered simply

"Well, I didn't know that…until now…"

"Does it matter if he's my cousin or not?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, "We're not even divorced yet and now you're picking a new partner"

Hinata gaped, "I wasn't doing such things…why is it you always conclude something bad about me"

"…"

"For your information I think its only fair that you tell me…and besides if Naruto-kun is your cousin that would make him my cousin-in-law…right?"

"…"

Naruto nodded his head, "I guess that would be so" he replied on his cousin's behalf

**RING **

**RING**

**RING**

"That's the bell, you two don't be late to class" Sasuke declared as he began to walk back to his department, "Hinata, you better not be late" he called out

Hinata gave a sigh, "I guess lunch is over…shall we go back then?"

The school day came and went, after the last bell had finally rang thus signaling the end of school Hinata gathered her belongings and began walking towards the school's main lobby.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around the palace eh Naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a smile as she walked in step with the blond haired teen

Naruto gave a faint smile, "Um…yeah…I guess"

"_I guess Hinata-chan doesn't know about the whole exile code"_

"_Maybe it'd be best to keep it on the down low…she should find out about it…not now but sometime from now"_

"You're meeting up with your tutor today right?" Naruto asked breaking the silent barrier that engulfed them temporarily, Hinata looked up and nodded.

"The first tutor wasn't that bad, she was one of the council elders and I guess since she knew I'm no aristocrat she took pity on me and she cut me some slack I guess I really have to step up my game now, you know…being Sasuke's wife and all"

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" Naruto reassured her

"So…um…how about you, do you have any plans made?"

"_If Naruto-kun would be there to accompany me to my tutor…what am I thinking, he's a busy person…I shouldn't trouble him…"_

Naruto remained silent for a moment, _"Mother…she's arriving today…"_

Finally the blond snapped out of his trance and nodded his head, "Yes…as a matter of fact I do…I'm meeting someone today and perhaps I should go get some flowers…as a greeting gift"

"Get Lilacs…or Lilies…or maybe even a fortune plant…but if you want a girl's opinion do **not** get roses…they're too overrated"

Naruto chuckled, "No roses then…well I guess this is where we must part…I'll see you around crown princess Hinata"

Hinata scoffed playfully, "Drop the crown princess title, you're making me blush" she joked

_"Really...he is making me blush"_

Naruto took note of this and nodded, "Well, have fun with your tutor" he called out as he began walking towards the student parking lot

Hinata watched as the blond haired boy disappeared into the horizon, deep inside she could feel her curiosity bug rising. _"I wonder who he's meeting" _Her mind began to race

"_His girlfriend perhaps" _Hinata thought sadly, _"Does he even have one?"_

"Why the sad face princess…did your blond haired knight say something wrong?"

Hinata spun around and saw her three best friends approaching her, "Very funny Temari"

"Hey Hinata, want to go and get something to eat?" Tenten called out as she slung her backpack, "Even though your royalty doesn't mean you can't spare some time for us"

"Yeah, we were planning on getting some tempura!" Ino added with delight as she jogged towards her friends

"_Tempura with the girls…just like old times…sure, that sounds __**very **__nice"_

Hinata smiled at her friends, "Sure…I'd…oh wait…"

"_Don't be late Hinata" _Sasuke's voice rang through her mind as her smile soon faded into a sullen frown

"I…sorry…I can't…Sasuke wants me home" Hinata immediately corrected herself, "Maybe next time...its just that…I promise him I'd…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Temari and Tenten began to laugh, "Is he treating you like a little housewife now?" Temari joked as she clutched her sides

"Oh god, I can just imagine her in an apron!" Tenten added with a smirk

"Make it a frilly one!" Ino screeched as Tenten gave a thumb up sign

"Honey, I'm home!" Temari mocked Sasuke's voice as the ditzy blond and tough-chick brunette began to laugh hysterically, the blond apparently couldn't take it anymore and ended up tearing up.

"Ah, shit…my sides hurt" Ino exclaimed as Tenten helped her up her feet

Hinata gaped at her laughing friends, surely they knew that this was no laughing matter but apparently as usual they treated the situation as nothing but a joke.

"No…he…I mean…the queen…she has a tutor arranged for me"

_"You guys...ahhh...always treating everything as a joke"_

The three girls nodded in understanding, "Well if it's royal related…then I guess it can't be helped…" Temari declared as she finally regained her composure

Ino brushed away her tears of laughter and gave a curt nod, "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep your hunk of a husband waiting" Ino said with a wink as she straightened her uniform

"See you Hinata" Tenten waved as she Ino and Temari made their leave

Hinata nodded her head as she saw her friends began to walk out of the lobby, "Yeah…see you later guys" Hinata muttered

Hinata sadly walked away from her friends; with a sigh she approached the line of Black Mercedes. Kakashi and Asuma were by the cars waiting, Kakashi was leaned against one of the cars, he was reading while Asuma was leaning against the car and was smoking.

"Hello Hatake-san…Sarutobi-san" Hinata greeted softly, "Sasuke isn't here yet?"

"I'm here" Sasuke muttered out of the blue, Hinata turned around and bowed politely at her husband, "I underestimated you…I actually thought you'd find some lame excuse to ditch this…it turns out you've proven me wrong" he stated with a smirk as he entered the black car

Hinata nodded absent mindedly as she entered the other side of the Mercedes, "Don't underestimate me Sasuke…I'm Hyuuga Hinata after all" she muttered but this time with less enthusiasm

-------- **Konoha International Airport---------------------**

**"_Don't worry my son, I've settled everything here already…I'm leaving for Konoha tomorrow"_**

"_Mother…your arrival…I've always wondered…"_

**"_My son…don't worry…you and me, we'll show those who have abandoned us that we are alive and well…we'll show them…"_**

"_How will it affect the royal family…just what is it you have planned?"_

"We're here" A deep voice motioned, snapping out the blond haired teen out of his trance and into full attention

Naruto who had been busy contemplating about today's would-be events looked up and met the eyes of the cab driver; he took a glance at the meter before him and carefully took out his wallet.

"Keep the change" Naruto muttered as he stepped off the cab, one hand holding a small potted plant the other free hand closing the cab door

The cab driver counted his newly gained pay and his eyes widened, "Gee…thanks buddy" The cab driver smiled appreciatively as he began to stir his cab away

Naruto felt a nostalgic feeling upon entering the automatic doors of Konoha International Airport, just days ago it was he who stepped off that plane from England and now it was his mother's turn to come and join him.

Being that it was **his** mother who was arriving he made sure to dress right for the occasion after all he did arrange for the two of them to have dinner afterwards, donning on a black coat hiding the gray suit underneath the young man began to walk towards his mother's designated arrival terminal.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen the arrival of flight 754 from London, England has just landed"**

"**Passengers of flight 754 please proceed to baggage pick-up"**

Naruto smiled to himself as he slightly quickened his pace, _"I guess I'm just in time" _After securing a seeable position among the crowd of awaiting people Naruto took out his hand made sign that read, "Queen Tsunade" Finally catching a glimpse of his arriving mother Naruto flashed the sign, Tsunade gave a small smile as she rolled her luggage towards her son.

"Is that sign for me?" she questioned softly, "I believe it should say Ex-Queen Tsunade" she stated bitterly

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Don't be too bitter…be glad your son took time to make a sign" he joked

"It's not much of a sign…even I can do better…and you call yourself an artist" Tsunade said with a sly smile plastered on her ever young face

"Think of it as a last minute surprise…if I had known you wanted a masterpiece I would have rented out a billboard for you"

"Now that's just being cocky…we wouldn't want **everyone **to know I've come back"

Naruto smiled as he handed his mother his present, a potted fortune plant, "I'm touched, my son bought me a plant…did you forget that because of your laziness our plants back in England all died?"

Naruto laughed warmly as he gave his mother a warm embrace, "Welcome home mother" he whispered

"It's good to be home...very good indeed" Tsunade whispered back as she stroked her son's hair, "Mother is back my son...mother is back"

_"It is **very **good to be back indeed...this would be the start...of a great deal of **changes**"_

_"Mikoto...I hope you've raised your son well...for he soon will be put to the test"_

**------------End of Chapter----------------**

**AN: **Man am I tired...anyways, I have finally updated and I was checking my reviews and OMG all I need is 5 reviews and yes I will get 200 reviews for my story...seriously guys this is a very great feeling for me...and hopefully you guys will help me realize that dream by reviewing!!!!

Anyways, Tsunade has officially entered the game and now that she's here my story can finally unfurl...yes I can picture it now...drama/romance/maybe some "humor" and of course the evil plots and constant twists...so this is it for now...I'm working on my next chapter but lately I've been having writer's block...I had to bash my head for this chapter to finish...lol...just kidding...

anyways everyone if ever you have questions feel free to ask...I like answering people and yeah I have some questions to ask as well...what is a BETA? lol...I am so naive...yeah, thats because I'm kinda a newbie to fanfiction...sure I've written some stories here before but never considered the whole fanfic lingo...lol...anyways if you've read it please review it...help me reach my goal of 200+ reviews!


	18. Revenge for two?

**Author's notes:**

So how's everyone been doing? Its summertime and I am very bored, so far my "vacation" was spent going to the beach with my family and sad to say i got suburned really bad, I want to go somewhere like last summer (I went to LA and Las Vegas baby!) I recently made an AIM account, yeah I know I'm lame but yes I have an account now and I don't even go on it unless its important matters like I need my friends to help me out with my story. Enough said, hopefully you guys like this chapter even though I didn't edit it.

Guess what, you guys wanted some Sasuke and Hinata moments well here they are! Read and review everyone ok?

For the second time: Guess what, I'm working on maybe another romantic/drama/comedy SasukexHinata fic and also maybe a romantic/comedy ShikamaruxIno fic!

**Chapter XVII**

**Revenge for two?**

Naruto laughed warmly as he gave his mother a warm embrace, "Welcome home mother" he whispered

"It's good to be home...very good indeed" Tsunade whispered back as she stroked her son's hair, "Mother is back my son...mother is back"

_"It is __**very **__good to be back indeed...this would be the start...of a great deal of __**changes**__"_

_"Mikoto...I hope you've raised your son well...for he soon will be put to the test"_

After breaking apart from their mother-son hug Naruto gave a content smile and offered to carry his mother's belongings, both mother and son then began walking towards the exit.

"So, what does her highness wish to do in the meantime…I mean, our dinner reservations aren't until 6:30" Naruto stated

Tsunade thought carefully, it had been many years since she had last set foot in Konoha and to her there were many changes happening. She carefully turned to her son, "I don't think it's the appropriate time to pay **them **a visit, why don't you and I go to your father's shrine"

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure Shizune-san will be very happy to see you"

"It's been a while since I've seen my loyal friend…well, let's go and pay her a visit"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurenai-sensei, are you…are you still mad at me for what I did?" Sakura asked softly as she walked behind her ballet instructor, the two had just arrived back from Thailand and were now on their way to the airport exit. Kurenai remained silent, indeed half of her was angry for the stupid decision Sakura made but half of her also sympathized with the love-struck teen.

"No…I'm not angry, I can never stay angry at my prized pupil" Kurenai stated with a smile, "So stop fussing over it…its not good to pout"

Sakura felt relieved that her sensei was very understanding towards her decision, "Sensei…I know that seeing me attend that ballet school was your dream but…but I guess it just wasn't mine…my mind was ready but my heart…my heart has some unfinished business to take care of" Sakura explained sadly

Kurenai nodded, "You have an amazing talent Sakura, even if you did decline that ballet school in England I'm very sure that you'll be accepted in other prestigious schools"

"_All those hours spent training…I did those to make something out of myself"_

"_Declining the offer…it was the right choice…"_

"_I will get him back…I will win him back…"_

"_No matter what it takes…Sasuke-kun…you will come back to me"_

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and remembered that it was damaged and completely useless, with a cold smirk on her face she tossed her phone in the nearest waste bin and she then asked for her sensei's phone and began dialing the first number she can think of.

"Kiba, it's me Sakura"

"**Sakura, wow we haven't heard from you in a while"**

"Yeah, sorry about that but my phone got trashed" **(1)**

"**Sorry to hear that…oh yeah how'd the audition go?"**

Sakura remained silent for a while, "It…it went well, I was accepted by the ballet school in England"

"**That's awesome, wait until everyone hears about this…but wait, if you got accepted what are you doing back in Konoha?" **

"Kiba-kun…I didn't accept their offer…I turned it down"

"**Oh, I guess I may have an idea as to why…its Sasuke right?"**

Sakura faked a laugh, **"Um…um… well I guess you already know what happened right…you know with Sasuke"**

Sakura sighed as she slightly walked away from her sensei for privacy, "I know, he got married to that girl"

Kiba snickered from the other line, **"You up for the challenge, and by challenge I mean do you want to win him back? Didn't you say before you left that you'd come back to win a prize"**

Sakura smiled at her recollection, "Why do you think I'm back? Haruno Sakura never takes her word for granted"

"**That's good to know that you still have that feisty attitude"**

'Winning Sasuke back will be easy, that Hyuuga girl isn't much of a challenge but she can still pose as a threat"

"**Well, what are your plans? I'm all ears"**

Sakura smiled, "I want to throw the newlyweds a belated wedding congratulations celebration…after all I wasn't there to congratulate them personally so why not congratulate them now"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata annoyingly tapped her fingertips on the hardwood table; never in her life did she imagine herself actually dying from boredom. Hinata took a quick glance at Sasuke who sat in front of her, he was busy reading and translating scrolls from Chinese to Japanese and then to English, as usual the prince bore with him his usual stern face.

"_So this is what he looks like when he's "hard at work", how amusing" _Hinata thought amusingly to herself as she took one last glance at her husband, _"He's like a child trying to solve all those scrolls"_

Hinata then turned to look at her alleged teacher, an elderly woman by the name of Utatane Koharu **(2)**, the appointed tutor to the royal family. Hinata eyed the elderly woman before her and gave a soft sigh; just moments ago the woman had been nothing but cold to her.

**-----Moments earlier------**

Hinata emerged from her bedroom now dressed out of her school uniform and now in an elegant green kimono; she took one last look at herself in the mirror at the hallway and gave a content sigh.

"_Such a pretty kimono to wear…and to think I'm just going out to study" _she thought sadly as she wondered about the price tag of the extravagant item of clothing she had on.

"How long does it take for you to put on a damn kimono?" Sasuke asked coldly as he appeared in the mirror behind her, he too wore an all black yukata with the Uchiha emblem.

Hinata gave a startled jump, _"The least he could have done was announce his presence, that man __**will **__be the end of me if he keeps popping out like that" _she thought with a sigh as she straightened out herself and walked towards her not so pleased husband.

"I don't understand why I have to dress so formally, we're only studying after all" Hinata stated as she arranged the trinkets in her hair, "Who are we looking good for, the books?" she joked with a smile

Sasuke rolled his eyes, apparently he as usual was in no mood for petty chit-chats or mindless jokes, "You're royalty now, get used to doing lavish things…let's go, Utatane-sensei is someone you do not wish to tamper with" With that said the royal couple began making their way to their designate study area.

"So, um…what's this tutor like?" Hinata asked curiously as she tried to keep up with Sasuke's pace, it had always been a mystery to her as to how he could walk so fast when wearing a yukata.

"Her name is Utatane Koharu, she's been the royal tutor since my brother and I were little" Sasuke informed simply, "As I said before she is someone you should never tamper with"

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "Is she…um…a nice tutor at least?" Hinata said hopefully, the last thing she had wanted was to be taken under the wing of some batty old hag who'd probably make her study like crazy.

"You'll be the judge of that" Sasuke smirked as he entered their designated study room, Hinata gaped at him as she stopped in her tracks, _"I'll be that judge of that, what the heck was that supposed to mean?"_

"It's been a while beloved crown prince" Hinata heard a raspy voice speak, slowly she entered the room and noted the elderly woman present. The woman wore a white kimono with red accents; her graying hair was tied up in a neat bun accented with bobs and pins matching the color of her kimono. "Why is it that you have not come for classes?"

Sasuke bowed his head apologetically, "Forgive me Utatane-san but pressing matters had to be dealt with…" Hinata couldn't help but scoff, apparently Sasuke was putting on quite the act, the only pressing matters she recalled him busy with was their wedding and his usual hang outs with his friends.

"_What a liar" _Hinata thought, _"And to think that old woman is buying it…jeez"_

"You must be that commoner…the new crown Princess Hyuuga Hinata", the woman suddenly spoke, directing her attention towards Hinata and eyeing her like how a hawk would eye its prey "Yes, yes indeed…much work needs to be done for you" she muttered coldly

Hinata quickly snapped out of her thoughts and faced the woman before her; she gave a polite bow as a sign of respect. "It is an honor to meet you…U…U…." Hinata froze; she had forgotten her tutor's name.

"_So much for making a great impression" _Hinata cringed as she tried her best to remember the woman's name, _"I should have listened…she's probably seething mad right now, do I dare take a look?"_

Utatane Koharu raised a brow, while Sasuke glared at her in disbelief, _"Unbelievable. I tell her the woman's bloody name and she forgets it, is she suffering from Alzheimer's?"_

The aging sensei sighed, "Its Utatane Koharu, but being that I am the teacher and you the pupil it will be Utatane-sensei to you"

Hinata nodded, "Of course, Utatane-sensei" To Hinata what would have been a mere study session would then soon turn into a long agonizing torture session, her hell on earth.

**---------End of flashback----------**

Hinata sighed at her recollection; she rested her chin atop her hands and began to look outside. It wasn't much of a scene considering the fact the only "scene" present were a bunch of trees and an array of flowers. Nevertheless, Hinata found herself getting lost in her own train of thoughts, in her own little world where no one not even the scary sensei or the annoying husband could bother her.

"_Finally finished" _Sasuke thought proudly as he set aside his scrolls to dry, _  
Lets see how much she's done" _he then took a peek at his wife's scrolls and noticed them partially done, he noted that she was having quite the difficulty in translating the Chinese to Japanese, her laziness and inability to complete a task as easily as he did made him frown.

"_Just what in t__he world has she been doing all this time? That lazy…" _He looked up and narrowed his eyes, Hinata was not working at all instead her chin was resting on her hands and she was busy daydreaming the day away.

Making sure not to attract their sensei's attention Sasuke slowly edged towards Hinata and whispered, "Are you daydreaming about Naruto?" Sasuke sneered but apparently there was no response, "Are you daydreaming about me?" he teased but still he received no answer.

"Ahem" Sasuke raised a brow as he noted that Hinata still had that dazed look

"_She's going to get a non-stop lecture from this old hag if she doesn't pay attention"_

"Ahem!"

"…"

"Ahem…Ahem"

"…"

"AHEM!"

He began to clear his throat several times to catch her attention but instead it caught the attention of their sensei. "You should get cough lozenges" Utatane-sensei muttered not looking up from her own set of scrolls, "Quickly before that turns to a nasty cough"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _"Just what in the world is she staring out there? There's nothing interesting but a bunch of trees"_

"_If I'm not mistaken I'd say she amuses herself quite easily"_

"You know it's rude to stare…whatever it is you're staring at" Sasuke whispered but sadly earning no response, he gave a defeated sigh "I suggest that you stop that before she catches you slacking off, she's not going to be…"

Finally looking up from her set of scrolls the elderly sensei screeched upon noticing the crown princess slacking off, "Crown Princess Hinata!"

"_Too late…" _Sasuke thought with a sigh as he pretended to be hard at work

Hinata jumped from her position and nervously turned to face the stern faced Utatane Koharu, "Do tell me what you find so interesting outside that you decide it's alright to neglect your studies" Hinata gulped and took a glance at Sasuke who she swore was mouthing the words, _"I tried to help you" _while bearing a sly smirk on his face.

"I…I…It was nothing Utatane-sensei, I just find…um…nature very captivating" Hinata lied quickly, "The trees look absolutely…err…lovely and those flowers…such a site to see" Sasuke eyed his wife and their stern teacher back and forth, things were certainly turning amusingly funny to him.

Utatane Koharu raised a brow and was not convinced by the lie, "Your assumptions about nature would be perfect if we were studying the arts but apparently we're studying ancient languages so I suggest you stop you're daydreaming and actually pay attention" she stated coldly.

"Yes, Utatane-sensei and it…it will never happen again" Hinata apologized quickly as she hurriedly turned to her set of scrolls and began translating them as if there were no tomorrow, Sasuke who had been watching the petty fight gave an amused smile as he too began finishing his assigned task.

"_Having an ignorant fool like her around would most definitely be amusing" _Sasuke declared to himself

After finishing their study session for the day the two said their farewells to their teacher and began walking back to the East palace, their home. "Crown princess by tomorrow I hope you'll be finished with those scrolls"

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "Eh…sure, of course…I'll translate them as best as I can"

"_The day I translate those darn scrolls is the day when pigs fly"_

"I don't want you to translate them as best as you can, I want you to translate them perfectly and accurately"

"_This woman, she's going to work me to death and I'm sure of it"_

Hinata nodded in defeat, _"When will this ever end?"_

The aging teacher arranged her scrolls and turned to the stoic Sasuke, "Crown prince, if you must please lend a helping hand to the crown princess, she needs it"

Sasuke gave a nod before turning his heels to go, "And Sasuke, get some cough drops for that cough, I don't want you getting sick or getting me contaminated with your germs"

Sasuke twitched, _"I'm not even sick to begin with you old hag", _"Of course Utatane-sensei"

Hinata walked quietly beside Sasuke, it was around 5:30 by the time they finished their study session, the garden lights were slowly being lit and Hinata felt the chill of night slowly creep into her light layered kimono.

"I didn't know you were sick" Hinata stated as she eyed him carefully

"I'm not" he replied bluntly, avoiding her gaze at all costs

"Then why did she say you needed cough drops, I mean come to think of it you were hacking something up during class" Hinata stated as she recalled the events, "It seemed pretty bad"

Sasuke furrowed his brow, _"So she heard me all along yet she didn't bother to glance my way, what an idiot"_

"I wasn't coughing nor am I sick, so let's just drop the subject" he stated irritably

Hinata nodded, _"Here I am attempting to have a friendly conversation with him but yet all he can ever do is shove me away"_

"_I guess I'll never understand what goes in that thick head of his"_

"So did you enjoy your first day with Utatane-sensei?" Sasuke asked with a sly smirk breaking Hinata's chain of thought

Hinata shot him a glare, but then softened her expression "I don't want to talk about it" she murmured softly, "If you must know I can tell you the truth or the lie"

Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his eye, "And the lie would be?"

"Oh, I had a fantastic time and I can't wait to go back and study from the almighty Utatane-sensei" Hinata said, her words dripping that of sarcasm

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk, "Didn't I tell you to practice on your fibs…you're bad at it"

Hinata remained speechless, _"Did he…did he just actually say something that didn't drip of sarcasm or rudeness?" _she thought in disbelief

"Well, let me hear the truth then" Sasuke demanded

Hinata smiled smugly, "I don't think you can handle the truth" she said coolly

Sasuke then stopped in his tracks causing Hinata to crash into his back; he then turned to face her inching his face lower to parallel her own. Hinata began to stagger back but then abruptly stopped when he muttered the words, "Oh yeah, try me" in a hushed whisper

Hinata began to laugh sheepishly as she edged away from him, "If you say to…well better hold back your tears…"she said with a grin, "Well, had I known Satan's mother was coming to town I would have booked an all expense paid trip to hell, no offense but Utatane-sensei is colder than Antarctica and you combined"

Sasuke raised a brow, "And what pray tell does that supposed to mean?"

"I told you, you can't handle the harsh truth" Hinata said with a grin, "Care to hear some more or are your delicate ears too scarred from my previous comment?" Hinata asked with a victorious smile plastered on her face

"Didn't I tell you…try me…"

Sasuke who wasn't normally a talkative person soon found himself engaging in a conversation with his slightly peculiar wife, nevertheless despite the fact he hated to admit it he did enjoy their chat even if it did drip with sarcasm and cold retorts.

"She's being strict for our own good, if we want to be taken seriously as both adults and royals by both the people and our family then we must learn from her. She's an amazing teacher and I'm sure that after spending some more time with her, you'll eventually get used to her, I know my older brother, Itachi and I did."

Hinata nodded her head, "Perhaps so…I'm not saying you're right but yeah I guess"

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but…just maybe this jerk is right, maybe Utatane-sensei was being hard on me because for one I'm a commoner and have no experience in royalty related matters and two I'm representing both Sasuke and the royal family"_

"_Yeah, just give it a couple of days or maybe weeks and maybe Utatane-sensei and I could be on friendlier terms"_

"And next time, try not to get distracted by the so-called scenery you admire so much, because she will scrutinize you like there's no tomorrow" Sasuke chuckled, "You seriously need some help when it comes to telling a fib…you're a dead giveaway"

Hinata turned away in embarrassment, "I'll have you know that was the only excuse I could think of" she demanded, "I'll **also **have you know that not everyone can **charm **their way into becoming teacher's pet" she stated with a playful smile

Sasuke scoffed, "You wouldn't be talking about me now would you?"

Hinata smiled innocently, "Maybe…maybe not" with that said she left him hanging as she quickened her pace back to the palace

"_This will get interesting indeed" _Sasuke thought as he ran a hand through his dark locks

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father…mother and I are finally home" Naruto smiled warmly at the picture of his deceased father, "We're home father…and we've come to visit"

Tsunade put a hand on her son's shoulder as she brushed the dust off her husband's photograph, "Our son and I are back my love…after all these years we've finally came home…to settle what's been left unfinished"

Naruto turned to face his mother with a slight worried expression cast on his face, _"Mother holds such a strong grudge towards the current royal family…"_

"_But just how far will she go…what will it take for her to ease her anger and hatred?" _

"Come my son, let us say our prayers to your father and grandfather" Tsunade said as she lit a couple of incenses and held them between her hands, Naruto followed suit and lit himself a couple of incenses as well and he slowly closed his eyes and began his prayer.

Tsunade and Naruto bowed politely to the memorial stone before them, the two then began silently saying their prayers and thoughts. After laying out the incense and food offerings both mother and son made their way inside their old home, Tsunade made a disgusted face as she noticed the several leaks and damages brought to her house.

"First things first…we renovate this damned house" Tsunade declared

Naruto chuckled, **(3)**"Shouldn't we ask permission from Aunt Mikoto…" his words soon trailed off as he noticed the wrong in his words

Tsunade cringed upon hearing the name of the current queen and her sister-in-law, "Unless you've forgotten my son but this palace is ours" Tsunade stated her voice filled with spite and coldness

Naruto nodded his head, "I suppose your right mother, this house needs a renovation"

"Indeed it does if ever you want it to become a palace fit for a queen and her crown prince" Tsunade and Naruto turned to face a dark haired young woman, Tsunade's face lit up as she immediately recognize who the stranger was, it was none other than her loyal friend and confidant, Shizune.

Tsunade walked over to her close ally and confidant and gave her a tight embrace, "It's been a while my friend" Tsunade muttered, "Time has not changed you one bit, to me you still look like that new servant girl" **(4)**

Shizune giggled, "Time hasn't change you as well your highness"

Tsunade gave a proud smirk, "Let's just say that while I was away I found **my **fountain of youth"

"I'm still in denial whether your majesty and the crown prince has returned for real or whether it's a trick of the light" Shizune said

Tsunade untangled herself from the embrace and turned to face her loyal confidant, "Naruto and I are back Shizune…and this is no trick of the light"

Shizune nodded her head, "Welcome home…Your highness…Crown Prince"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed contently as he slowly placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Did you enjoy our dinner mother?" he asked with a smile as he watched his mother consume the last of her salad.

"Although I prefer French cuisine, dining at this Italian restaurant was quite a delight." Tsunade replied with a smile as she took a sip from her wine glass, "The wine is lovely as well"

Naruto nodded at her every word, "Um…mother…just…just what may I ask do you have planned?"

Tsunade stopped swirling her wine glass and eyed her son closely, "Are you worried my son?"

Naruto looked up into her pool of amber eyes and slightly nodded his head, "Mother, we've been hurt badly before…what if…what if we'll be hurt badly…again"

"That will not happen my son and you can mark my words…the moment they disowned us, the moment they exiled us, the moment they turn their backs on us was the moment they sealed their fate. My son, mother has plans and her plans involve you regaining a throne that rightfully belongs to you…and not to that spoiled pampered prince"

Naruto looked away, he and Sasuke had a very tight bond and he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to his cousin but apparently he and his mother had a stronger bond, a bond that was fortified through pain and sorrow. "I…I suppose I understand" Naruto muttered softly, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" Tsunade muttered icily before taking a sip from her wine glass, "Those who have wronged us must be wronged in return"

Naruto nodded, "Hammurabi's code…" **(5) **he whispered softly as he too found himself taking a sip from his wine glass.

**------End of Chapter----**

**AN: **

**(1) **If you recall in previous chapters, Sakura was so heartbroken about Sasuke's marriage to another woman that she wasn't paying attention and that she nearly collided with an airport cart but was pulled back by Naruto but sadly her phone fell and collided with the cart.

**(2) **Utatane Koharu is a real character in Naruto...as I said before I'm taking random Naruto characters and giving them roles in my story

**(3) **The West Palace which was/is Naruto and Tsunade's residence is slightly a few "blocks" away from the main palace where the current royal family and queen mother lives

**(4) **Shizune started out as a palace maid but Tsunade took her under her wing and through the years she became a loyal confidant...she's still a maid but she's Tsunade's most trusted friend and accomplice. Her loyalties stay with Tsunade and Tsunade alone

**(5) **Hammurabi's code...an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth...to tired to explain but it refers to what goes around comes around...I think...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long update but last week I had to review for my science regents and today I took it and it was hard, I'm not sure but I just don't like science that's why I found it hard and annoying. Anyways, this is the latest chapter and yes Sakura that evil bleep is back and Tsunade is back and all hell breaks loose...hope you like the Sasuke/Hinata interaction...yeah they're not that close yet...they're just eh I guess "bonding" through sarcasm and cold retorts...wow, it reminds me of my guy friend and me...lol...

Well, I hope you've read it and if you have please leave your reviews...I like reading them...yes I have said those words for maybe over a million times. Oh yeah and for the millionth time...yes this story is based on Korean drama Princess Hours/Palace/Goong...**BUT **I am not following it entirely...I've made scenes of my own and added plots and twists of my own so basically its like the k-drama but my rendition...hope that clarifies things.

Anyways earlier I mentioned I'm planning on making yet again another SasukexHinata fan fic but I didn't get my plot for this one yet but I did get a plot for my ShikamaruxIno fan fic...to be honest, I rather finish this fic first before starting a new one because I'm afraid I might lose interest in it an abandon it but don't worry my beloved readers I shall not abandon this story!!!!


	19. Problems of the heart

**Author's notes:**

Hey everyone, if you read my last author's notes on my last chapter I'm pretty sure you guys are aware that I have plans on making a another SasuHina fic, its actually up and its called "Whatever it takes" so please go and read it and review because it means a lot to me

Anyways, I'm sorry for those who waited for the latest chapter of No ordinary love, its just that I got caught up with that other story but don't fret because I'm back. By the way, you guys all rock because you made my day by reviewing my story! So keep on rocking and keep on reading! Make me happy!

**Disclaimer:**

Nope, I still don't own Naruto and I'm pretty sure I never will (Such sad truth)

**Chapter XVIII**

**Problems of the heart**

Yet again another sunrise had fallen over the city of Konoha; slowly the people begin to wake to yet again begin either another day of work or for students, education. Hinata and Sasuke as always were driven to school accompanied by their entourage of black cars and as usual the two sat in silence, Sasuke was busy tuning out Kakashi's annoying stories by drowning them down with his Ipod, Asuma who was driving kept giving Kakashi menacing glares while Hinata busied herself by gazing out the window and admiring the streets that she had once graced.

Suddenly their comfortable silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's cell phone ringing; taking out his earphones he casually gazed at his caller ID and noticed it was one of his friend's calling, Inuzuka Kiba to be exact. "I need privacy" Sasuke muttered before pushing a button that raised the wall separating the driver seat from the back seat

Kakashi frowned and began protesting that he was not finished with his story while his partner, Asuma just groaned, if he had a choice he'd bang his head on the steering wheel and crash the car but sadly two **very **important people were in the car.

"How rude and here I was getting to the good part of my story" Kakashi said with a fake frown

Asuma rolled his eyes, "I'm still questioning why the queen ever hired you, all you ever freaking do is talk" Asuma said irritably

-----------------------------------------------

Finally getting the privacy he needed Sasuke turned back to his call, "What is it?" he asked clearly aggravated that he had been interrupted from his "moment" of "peace"

"**My, my, aren't we a little bit grumpy this morning?" **Kiba joked from the other line

"What do you want Inuzuka, I'm already on my way to school"

"**Fine then, if you're being such an ass then I guess I shouldn't tell you that a certain someone has come back"**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was going to curse him out when suddenly it hit him, "Sakura" he said softly

Hinata who had busied herself by gazing outside the streets couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt upon hearing the famed ballerina's name, with a sad sigh she continued to gaze out the tinted windows.

_"Its funny...I'm his wife legally but up until he still thinks of her...instead of me"_

"**That's right, she just came back from Thailand yesterday and she wanted me to tell you…and **_**your wife**_** that she's throwing you guys a belated wedding party" **Kiba said as he emphasized on the "wife" part

Sasuke secretly turned to look at Hinata who was busy admiring the streets, "Tell her not to bother, she and I have had our share of parties"

"**Now that's just rude, listen buddy, Sakura is doing you guys a favor so just say yes and…and tell that wife of yours she can bring her pathetic friends along" **Kiba said with distaste

"When is it?"

"**Tomorrow, Sakura, I and the guys are chipping in to rent the country club for a while" **

"Whatever…look, I'm almost at school so we'll take there"

"**Sure thing…tell your wife I said hi" **Kiba joked before hanging up the phone, Sasuke rolled his eyes and hanged up the phone as well he then turned to Hinata who was sitting silently.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Sasuke began; Hinata looked up at him and shook her head indicating that she had not made any plans for the weekend. "Don't make any plans tomorrow; you and I are invited to a party"

"Um…who invited us?" Hinata asked softly and rather nervously

"Sakura, you remember her right? The girl I was proposing to but sadly dumped me and now I'm stuck with you" Sasuke sneered as he stared into her lavender eyes

Hinata frowned and looked away, "You don't have to be like that you know…it's been officially three days since we've been married…"

"Does it look like I care? Anyways, she's throwing us a belated wedding party since she wasn't able to attend the one we had scheduled"

Hinata nodded her head as she took in the information, deep inside she didn't want to go that party, after all she would be surrounded by Sasuke's arrogant friends and not to mention his ex-girlfriend and intended fiancé was hosting it.

"You can even invite your friends if you want to, Sakura's being nice and giving you the privilege to not feel left out"

"I guess…I guess it's alright" Hinata muttered, _"If I bring Tenten, Ino and Temari along I bet being there would be more bearable" _

_-----------------------------------_

Finally they reached the entrance gates of Konoha Academy, after securing the royal couple from the crowd of students that came to greet them everyday Sasuke and Hinata went their separate ways. Sasuke met up with his friends while Hinata roamed around the art department, trying to find her friends but instead who she found was her bright haired cousin-in-law.

"_Naruto-kun" _Hinata thought with a smile as she approached the resting young man, Naruto was leaning against a pillar; his eyes closed giving him a very peaceful appeal.

"It's a mystery how Ino-chan hasn't raped you yet" Hinata joked as she sat next to the resting young man, "She's quite in love with you…" she whispered teasingly

"Am I that irresistible?" Naruto joked slowly opening his eyes to reveal a pair of breathtaking blue eyes; Hinata couldn't help but blush at the handsome young man before her.

Hinata began to giggle, "Don't flatter yourself Naruto-kun, weeks before Sasuke and I were married Ino-chan was all over him too"

"Being irresistible must run in the family then" Naruto replied with a grin as he stood up from his resting spot and took Hinata by the hand, "Shall we go to class?" Hinata blushed at their sudden contact; she quickly gave a nod of approval as the two of them began walking to class.

The two walked in silence, ever since she was informed about the party a certain ballerina dancer was throwing Hinata was getting uneasy, Naruto had seemed to notice this and gave her a look of concern. "Does it bother you that I'm walking with you?" Naruto asked softly, "Are you afraid of what others might think? What Sasuke might think if he saw you walking with me?"

Hinata turned to face him and shook her head vigorously, "No…of course not, its not that…I…I just have a lot of things on my mind and besides why would I be worried of what Sasuke or the others think, we're cousin-in-laws we're not doing anything wrong"

Naruto smiled, "You look a bit troubled, is something wrong?" Hinata turned to him, she very much wanted to tell him about the belated wedding party Sakura was throwing for them and how she felt very uneasy to be in the same room as Sakura or Sasuke's other rich friends but she just couldn't find herself the courage to tell him.

"_He might think it's stupid for me to worry over such petty matters"_

"_Naruto-kun has been so nice to me; I couldn't possibly trouble him with my own problems" _

"I'm alright Naruto-kun so please don't worry, it's just that I have a lot of things on my mind…so please, there's no need to worry about me"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "If you want one person's advice, don't over think whatever it is that's bothering you…I'm sure its not that much of a big deal" Hinata smiled at his kind words, it was then she knew that Naruto was a good friend, a friend she could rely on and a friend she could always talk to.

The two entered their classrooms and took their respective seats, Hinata walked over to where her close girl friends were sitting. "Look who's here to see us common folks, it's our beloved crown princess" Temari teased as she curtsied jokingly. Hinata giggled while Ino and Tenten followed suit and gave a bow. "So, what brings you to this side of the classroom?"

Hinata sat beside Temari, "She's back Temari…" she whispered softly, "Haruno Sakura"

Temari who bore a grinning face slowly frowned, "That bitch is back already, and here I thought she died"

Ino and Tenten immediately gathered around the two, "Oh god, don't tell me that pink haired diva came back, I thought she was bragging some shit about not coming back if she does really well in her audition" Tenten demanded

Hinata didn't know why but ever since she overheard Sasuke talking with his friend about Sakura's arrival she felt rather hurt which to her was very unlikely, _"For crying out loud, I can't possibly be jealous…I mean why would I be?"_

"_I don't even like Sasuke and as far as I'm concerned he doesn't like me, I think he's a jerk and he thinks I'm a money loving ignorant commoner"_

_"But I just can't help it...I'm his wife damn it...and he's my husband...but...but he's closer to **her**..."_

Temari then patted Hinata on the head, "If you want me to beat the shit out of her then just give me the word and I'll snap her scrawny legs in two" Ino and Tenten nodded vigorously as menacing smiles were plastered on their faces

Hinata smiled meekly, _"What's wrong with me, could I really be jealous?"_

"_It all started with me being nervous about being at a party with Sakura and Sasuke's arrogant assed friends but then…then I thought about Sasuke and Sakura being together and it suddenly…suddenly made me feel bad"_

_"What's wrong with me...could I really be jealous, now that's just stupid...is it?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sad that Sasuke trusts Sakura more than he trusts me but...but what could that mean?"_

"Listen Hinata, Sakura may have known and dated that Popsicle but that's all in the past now…don't forget, he married you…not her" Tenten said with a comforting smile

_"What's wrong Hinata...I've never seen you so defeated"_

"But he had no choice, she rejected him and I was just second choice" Hinata demanded sadly, "Ok I admit it, I'm uneasy about this…I'm uneasy about her being back…I don't know why but I just am"

The 3 girls looked with shock, Hinata had just snapped and most of all she had admitted openly that she was affected by the pink haired diva's arrival

Ino sighed as she ran a hair through her long golden locks, "Snap out of it Hinata, what the heck is wrong with you? You shouldn't feel so insecure because little miss ballerina dancer is back"

"Ino is right" Tenten agreed, "And besides if that girl ever tries to do anything to you there will be hell to pay"

Hinata smiled appreciatively at her friends, _"Without my friends I'd probably be a nervous wreck by now...they are my anchors in life...I can always trust them in anything"_

"You guys are the best…" Hinata said with an appreciative smile

Temari grinned proudly, "We're always here for you Hinata...and seriously, think about the offer I just made...because if ever that diva pulls anything I **will **break her legs in half"

Hinata smiled nervously, "Uh...s-sure..."

_"Temari has the attitude of an over protective brother...must be because of living in an all boy household"_

"That's right Hinata-hime, just say the word and ballerina bitch will mysteriously disappear" Tenten added with a wink

Ino nodded, "Yeah, you know we'll do anything...

"Actually, now that you've mentioned that...um...well...um...I have a request to make"

"Sure"

"Anything"

"Ask away Hinata-chan!"

Hinata sighed, "Can you guys accompany me to a party…"

The three girls smiled widely, "Hell yeah we will!" Tenten cheered

"What's the occassion?" Temari asked with a raised brow

Hinata sighed and began to fidget, "Um...Sakura…she's throwing a belated wedding party for Sasuke and I"

Tenten, Ino and Temari's smiling faces were soon replaced by frowns, the trio gaped with shock, "She did what?"

---------------------------------

Naruto with both hands shoved in his pockets began walking towards the Photography and Media Department in hopes of finding his cousin, _"I'm only looking for him because I'm concerned about Hinata"_

"_She seemed very worried this morning…maybe he knows why"_

Luckily for him he found his cousin by the department's terrace talking with a very strikingly familiar pink haired girl.

"You're coming right Sasuke-kun?" He heard the pink haired girl asked hopefully, "You won't let me down?"

"Hn" he answered simply not even bothering to look at the girl

"_Now, where have I seen here before?" _he thought to himself before finally recalling the event that happened not that long ago.

**------Flashback----**

"_HEY MISS WATCH OUT!"_

_Sakura gasped as she felt herself being tugged from behind causing her to back into another person and dropping her cell phone in the process; apparently she had nearly collided with a woman and her luggage cart._

_After regaining her composure Sakura turned to face her savior, with wide eyes she stared into the features of a young man with blond hair and deep blue eyes._

"_T-thank you…" she smiled appreciatively as she fixed herself_

"_Are you hurt, are you alright?"_

_Sakura brushed her shoulders, "Yes…I'm alri…" _

**----End of Flashback----**

Naruto smiled to himself as he snapped out of his recollection, "What a small world" he muttered to himself before walking up to the two.

Sasuke who had been drumming his hands on the table looked up with curious eyes, "What's up dobe?" he asked simply as he eyed his approaching cousin. Sakura who had been sitting across from him looked up with surprised eyes.

"_I've seen him before…but where exactly did I…oh that's right he was the one that helped me at the airport"_

"Ano…you were that boy from the airport right?" Sakura asked suddenly causing Sasuke to eye her with curious eyes

Naruto gave a nod, "Small world, isn't it?" he stated with a grin, "I never imagined meeting you again"

Sasuke took a glance at Naruto and then at Sakura, he was certain that he had missed something. "You two have had the chance of being acquainted?" He asked monotonously as the in question two nodded at his statement, "How quaint"

Sakura smiled softly, "Yes, he was kind of my savior at the airport, you see I almost collided with a baggage cart…"

"And what caused you to almost collide with that cart" Sasuke interrupted his attention focused somewhere else, Naruto sighed as he looked at his cousin.

"_Cold as always, it's a miracle how Hinata-chan can stand you"_

Sakura eyed him sadly, _"It's embarrassing if I tell him I wasn't paying attention because of him"_

"Ano…I wasn't myself that day" She answered simply, "Must have been the weather, because…you know…it was raining that day…" she then turned to Naruto and gave him a polite bow, "Thank you by the way for the help…but...Ano, I never had the chance to get your name…I'm Haruno Sakura by the way"

Naruto bowed back, "It was nothing really and it's Naruto, I'm Sasuke's cousin"

Sakura looked at both boys with surprised, "Cousin? Oh…what a surprise"

Naruto smiled, "And you must be Sasuke's ex" he stated out of the blue

Sakura's smile soon formed into a saddened frown as she quickly looked away from the blond haired young man, Sasuke gave a curt nod before turning to his bright haired cousin to coldly ask, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…actually..._someone_"

Sasuke immediately knew that the **someone **his cousin was referring to had to be his wife, "Can it wait?" he asked irritably

_"What did that idiot do this time" _Sasuke thought with a sigh

Naruto ran a hand through his golden locks, "I'm not sure…why don't you determine it yourself" he replied

With a sigh Sasuke stood up from his seat, "I need to go" he announced to Sakura who nodded with dismay, "I have…some things to attend to"

Sakura flinched, _"Things such as your **wife**" _she thought with distaste

"I'll see you…um…later then" Sakura said hopefully

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he prepared to make his leave, "I have royal duties to attend to, perhaps some other time" With that said the dark haired prince made his leave and began walking towards the Art and Design Department

Naruto noted the pink haired girl's reaction, "About what I said earlier…I didn't mean to offend you, I apologize for my bold demeanor"

Sakura turned her head to give a saddened smile, "Y-you didn't offend me…it's not a problem really"

"You know...I've been meaning to ask you this...but does it hurt you?" Naruto asked suddenly earning him a baffled look from the pink haired ballerina

"Um...Does what hurt me?"

"Does seeing him married to another woman hurt you? does it make you feel wretched inside?"

Sakura wasn't sure as to where he was going with the conversation, "Ano…its rather awkward for me to be talking to you about my love problems…after all you are Sasuke's cousin…his best friend"

Naruto smile warmly, "Don't try to think that because I'm a guy I can't see the hurt in your eyes"

Sakura gaped at him, "At the airport…you were so sad, you were practically tearing up…and now you're still sad, my suggestion is to not harbor your feelings inside…it'll only drive you insane"

Sakura then laughed coldly turning the tables on him now, "I don't think you should be the one telling me about harboring feelings Naruto-kun…"

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura gazed into the young man's pool of blue eyes, "If I'm not mistaken you harbor your feelings inside as well…feelings for the crown princess if I'm not mistaken"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl before him, sure it was true that he had taken a liking towards his cousin's new wife but that didn't necessarily mean he liked her so much…did he?

"_Hinata-chan, the moment I saw her she was so fragile…fragile as glass that if not handled properly she was bound to break"_

"_She was nice to me so I was nice to her, she confided things to me that she could not confide to Sasuke"_

"_I like her alright…but…but the question is, do I like her as nothing but a cousin-in-law or do I like her not as a cousin…but perhaps as something more"_

"I…I believe your mistaken" Naruto quickly said as he turned his back on the pink haired dancer, "My feelings for the crown princess are nothing but brotherly"

"_Are they truly brotherly?"_

"_When I'm with her everything seems right, everything seems perfect"_

"_Do I really only see her as my cousin's wife or do I see her as something more?"_

Sakura scoffed as she approached the young man, "You're a bad liar Naruto...its funny actually, you care more about her than Sasuke does"

Naruto stood rigid, _"She's right, I do care about her...Sasuke, he doesn't even give a damn but I do...but that's just me being nice to her...I'm offering her the help Sasuke can never give"_

"Its funny how you're the one she talks to the most...I mean, they've been married for three days and yet she hasn't got a clue as to what type of person Sasuke really is" Sakura continued, her voice hinting cold amusement

"Maybe she and Sasuke would get to know each other if a certain someone would leave them be" Naruto retorted coldly, "Am I right Sakura?"

Sakura furrowed her brows, "And what about you, Sasuke would know her by now if you hadn't gone and hogged her for yourself...admit it Naruto...you like her more than you're supposed to"

Naruto shook his head, "You're mistaken...please st-"

"There you go again, there you go harboring your feelings once more" she whispered with a cold smile, "You and I…you and I suffer the same way"

Naruto stared with wide eyes at the pink haired girl, "You and I suffer from unrequited love"

-------------------------

Sasuke finally reached the Art Department to find his wife sulking inside her classroom, immediately he grabbed the attention of the nearest student.

"Call Hyuuga Hinata for me" he ordered simply at the passing young woman who began squealing vigorously

"HINATA! YOU'RE HUSBAND WANTS TO SEE YOU" The girl announced loudly, the classroom soon erupted to fits of laughter and ear piercing squeals from the female students.

"He's such a sweetie, he came to visit" one student said with amazement

"I wish my boyfriend would be as sweet as him, my boyfriend of a jerk doesn't even open the door for me" another said with dismay

"Hinata you bad girl...what did you do this time" one boy cooed earning

"He misses her already...ITS SO CUTE!"

Hinata nervously stood up from her seat; her head bent low trying her best to contain her creeping blush. _"Thank god the girls went out to get food, they'd never let me live this down"_

"_Just what does he want with me this time"_

Finally reaching the door, she looked at Sasuke with curious eyes, "What do you want?" she murmured, her head still bent low.

Sasuke smirked, "Are you talking to me or the floors?"

Hinata looked up and sighed, "Happy now? Why may I ask are you here?"

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and gave an amused smirk, "What's wrong? Are you embarrassed because your husband came to visit?" he teased

"That's not it!" Hinata demanded, _"As if…this jerk has his head way up in the clouds!"_

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto came to me today…he said something along the lines of me having to come to see you"

Hinata looked up with surprise, "I don't know what he's talking about, I'm perfectly alright"

"Are you that nervous about some party my ex-girlfriend is throwing? How pathetic"

Hinata looked away, _"Sometimes I seriously think he's a mind reader or…am I really that easy to read?"_

"Its not that…really…so you can go back now" Hinata then turned her heels to leave but was abruptly stopped by a hand latched onto her wrists, "What the..."

"Would it make you feel better if I invited Naruto along?" Sasuke asked suddenly his gaze never leaving hers

Hinata smiled at the thought, _"Naruto does make me feel better and maybe if he and my friends were with me it'd be tolerable"_

"_But…but…but maybe he's already busy with his own things"_

"He's busy, there's no need to bother him" Hinata stated sadly, _"I really want him there"_

"I'm pretty sure he has nothing planned for the weekend, I'll even go and ask him to come..."

Hinata nodded her head, "Sure…why not…" she muttered as if not caring but deep down she was secretly happy that her blond haired cousin-in-law was coming along.

"Knowing that you'll be there he'll probably say yes right away" Sasuke added with a smirk, "He just hates seeing his precious hime sad"

Hinata looked at her husband with a baffled expression, _"Just what was that supposed to mean?"_

Finally releasing his grip on her wrists Sasuke sighed, "Since that's done…I'm going back" Sasuke muttered as he turned his back to leave

"SASUKE!" Hinata called out rather loudly causing the dark haired young man and the people in her class to turn to look at her, "Err…Ano…um…thank you…I guess"

Sasuke smirked coolly, "Thank Naruto not me…he forced me to come here" with that said he turned around and made his way back.

"_Uchiha Sasuke you are getting way too soft"_

"_If I'm not careful I'll be one step closer to being a damn push-over"_

------------------------

Naruto stared with wide eyes at the pink haired girl, "You and I suffer from unrequited love"

"_Sasuke…he used to love me…he and I were very much in love…but now, now he seems so distant and far away"_

"_I don't want to believe it…I don't want to believe that he's starting to fall for that…that girl!"_

"_Deep inside I know his feelings for me are there…I just can't let that fire be extinguished…I just can't have her replace me!"_

Sakura sighed, "Admit it Naruto…you harbor feelings for a certain someone…a certain someone you know you can never have…a certain someone who'll never look at you as nothing but a cousin-in-law…as nothing but a close friend…face it Naruto…this is unrequited love"

Naruto looked away with a defeat look plastered on his face, _"Unrequited love…the feeling when one loves another but knows that love will never be returned…is that what this is? Is that what's happening to me?"_

"_Do I really harbor feelings for Hinata?"_

The more he thought about it the more he found his heart racing faster, images of his petite cousin-in-law then came to view. He smiled at the thought of seeing her, her long midnight hair dancing gracefully through the breeze, her breath-taking unique lavender eyes sparkling and her sweet genuine heart pounding smile that would always leave him breathless.

Naruto smiled as he turned to face the pink haired ballerina, "You win Sakura"

Sakura eyed him curiously, "Excuse me?"

"_Just what is he talking about?"_

Naruto smiled widely as he gazed into the pink haired dancer's emerald eyes, "You win…you're right…I do harbor feelings for Hinata"

"_I have feelings for her and they're not of being close friends or cousin-in-laws…they're…they're something more…"_

"I have developed feelings for Hinata...and sadly I can no longer see her as just a friend or my cousin..."

**End of Chapter (AN: I don't want it to end...sob sob...but it has to)**

**AN: **Now that's some way to end a story, sorry guys but the chapter has to end even though I didn't want it to...anyways, yes Naruto has finally admitted it to himself and to Sakura (damn bitch...lol...no offense but I hate her) that he is in love with Hinata...so anyways I hope you liked my new chapter and please stay tuned to read more of it...hey, has any of my readers read my latest story? Its up as well and to me that was harder to write since I didn't get the whole plot figured out just yet...anyways if you've read it you know the drill...please review because reviews make me very happy...hey guys, help me achieve my goal...help me reach 300 reviews!!!! See you guys next chapter


	20. Mine to keep

**Author's notes:**

Anyways, hello everyone to the latest chapter of "No ordinary love" and once again I'd like to send my thanks to all my fabulous readers who've been so kind, thank you guys for helping me try and achieve my goal of getting 300 reviews, we're so close!

Anyways, I'd like to apologize for leaving you guys hanging at such a cliffhanger but I just felt that if I kept on continuing then that chapter might have dragged on a little longer and you guys might have gotten bored and I don't want my readers to ever be bored!

DRAMATIC CHAPTER…is all I can say…

**Chapter XIX**

**Mine to keep**

"_Do I really harbor feelings for Hinata?"_

The more he thought about it the more he found his heart racing faster, images of his petite cousin-in-law then came to view. He smiled at the thought of seeing her, her long midnight hair dancing gracefully through the breeze, her breath-taking unique lavender eyes sparkling and her sweet genuine heart pounding smile that would always leave him breathless.

Naruto smiled as he turned to face the pink haired ballerina, "You win Sakura"

Sakura eyed him curiously, "Excuse me?"

"_Just what is he talking about?"_

Naruto smiled widely as he gazed into the pink haired dancer's emerald eyes, "You win…you're right…I do harbor feelings for Hinata"

"_I have feelings for her and they're not of being close friends or cousin-in-laws…they're…they're something more…"_

"I have developed feelings for Hinata...and sadly I can no longer see her as just a friend or my cousin..."

From that moment, Haruno Sakura harbored two types of reactions, one being that of complete shock and the other being that of complete victory. With a devious smile planted on her lips she averted her gaze towards the blond haired ex-prince, "It's a shame she's married already, but you and I know very well love has no boundaries"

Deep blue eyes locked with emerald green, "What are you implying Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously

"You know what I'm implying" the pink haired dancer replied dangerously, "Don't play dense with me"

"I believe I don't understand" Naruto stated firmly

Sakura scoffed coldly as she ran a hand through her silky locks, "You and I both know that our hearts yearn for people who we cannot have, but as I mentioned earlier on, love has no boundaries."

"Keep talking Sakura-chan" The now interested Naruto demanded politely, his eyes never tearing away from the plotting young woman.

Sakura smiled, "It's a simple trade off Naruto-kun, you help me win back Sasuke's heart and I'll help you win Hinata's, I mean its rather obvious that Sasuke can never give Hinata the love she needs whereas you can and same goes for Hinata, she can never love Sasuke as much as I have."

Naruto thought about the plan, he thought about the plan long and hard, he knew very well what the consequences would be if ever he decided to agree with it.

"_I know its wrong of me to plot something against Sasuke but..."_

Images of Hinata then clouded his mind, images of her sweet and fragile self so vulnerable and easy to break. _"I can offer Hinata love and compassion that Sasuke can never offer"_

"Have you thought about it?" Sakura asked, interrupting the blond haired man's thoughts

Naruto nodded his head, _"He will never love her…he will never open up to her…all he'll ever cause her is pain and misery"_

"I've thought about it" Naruto stated simply

"_Sasuke said it himself that he'll take pleasure in seeing her suffer in the palace…Hinata, you deserve someone better than him"_

"And so you agree with it?" Sakura asked with a raised brow, "It's a yes or no question Naruto…no need to kill yourself thinking about it, I mean we all know what your heart really wants, what your heart really years for"

"_Hinata"_

Naruto nodded, "I agree with it" he muttered softly, earning him an even wider smile from the pink haired dancer

"_Forgive me Sasuke…hate me if you must but I'm just taking back what originally belonged to me…Hinata…"_

-----------------------------

Naruto carefully took off his shoes as he entered his rented home, upon returning home from school he found his mother busy with a phone conversation, a stack of books sprawled across their coffee table and on the floor, her face contorted to that of one deep in thought. Naruto smiled at his mother who apparently had not noticed his presence, "I'm home" he muttered softly before occupying the seat across from his mother.

Tsunade smiled but did not respond for she was on the phone, "Yes and I'm hoping we can meet somewhere private…"

Naruto secretly eyed his mother curiously, "Yes…there are very important matters I'd like to discuss and I'd like to discuss them as soon as possible"

Letting out a tired sigh Naruto took a book from the stack and began flipping through the pages, majority of the books present were history records of the royal family.

"_By the look of these books I'd say mother must be busy preparing for her plans…"_

"Well, it was nice talking to you again and I can't wait to see you again…good day"

Finally hanging up from her conversation Tsunade smiled warmly at her son, "That was a friend of mine; I thought I'd contact him to let him know of my return"

Naruto nodded his head, "A friend of father's as well?" he asked curiously

Tsunade who had been looking through her address book looked up to meet her son's curious gaze, "He's a friend of the family, _our _family" she replied, stressing on the "our"

"It seems to me as if you've been keeping yourself busy" the young blond muttered, "You're really going to go through the **plan **aren't you mother"

Tsunade nodded as she flashed her son a smile, "Just a little bit more waiting my son and you'll finally see mother's plans unfurl"

Naruto nodded, "Have you spoken with grandmother? Or even Aunt Mikoto?"

"I've informed them of my arrival, apparently they wish to dine with us tonight, its all your grandmother's idea, seeing that the family has finally been reunited she thought of it best for us to have dinner at the main palace"

"I thought the ex-queen and her son were not permitted to step forth the main palace" Naruto stated with a serious look

Tsunade gave a sigh as she took her son's hand and patted it comfortingly, "Your grandmother has suggested that we join them for the reunion"

Naruto scoffed, "So we're permitted for just one night, how convenient"

Tsunade sighed as she engulfed her son in a motherly hug, "The rules are about to change my son, those rules of us being restricted the main palace will soon change…so be patient, for the time will come soon….the change will come soon…"

--------------------------

Uchiha Mikoto had been working on her calligraphy when her son unexpectedly entered, "It is rude to enter unannounced crown prince"

"I'm your son; I can't even enter when I please?"

"You are the crown prince; your title as prince and royal comes before your title as my son" Mikoto replied simply, "Now what brings you here?"

"I just happened to stopped by"

"Is that so? For if it is I suggest you tend to other important matters for I as well am quite busy with my own work"

Sasuke merely grunted as he took a seat across his mother, "Hinata and I have been invited to a party tomorrow"

Mikoto did not bother to look up from her work, "And what occasion calls for such a party?"

"It's a belated wedding celebration…my ex-girlfriend is throwing"

Mikoto abruptly stopped her work and eyed her son seriously, "And the reason for this?"

"She missed my actual wedding; she's just making it up to me"

Mikoto sighed as she began to massage her throbbing temple, "Despite the fact of me wanting to prohibit you from attending such a party thrown by such a person I suppose I have no choice but to let you go"

"Indeed"

"Crown prince, you do know what this means right?"

"Apparently not"

"A party thrown by your former acquaintance is quite scandalous…people will think ill of us"

"It's just a harmless party thrown by a friend; let the people think whatever they want"

Mikoto sighed, "I hope that you will be true to your word, keep this party harmless and scandal free…the last thing this family needs is a scandal…its bad enough Tsunade has returned"

Sasuke scoffed, "So the former queen has finally risen from the dead?"

"That is no way to speak to a former royal" Mikoto scolded sternly, "Apparently your grandmother has deemed it right to invite them for dinner tonight"

"That's something worth seeing" Sasuke said sarcastically

"I expect you and the crown princess to shine, no matter what we shall never give Tsunade the right to belittle us"

"Its Tsunade we're talking about, her life revolves around belittling people"

Mikoto nodded, "That's why I hope that you can support the crown princess, I'm quite certain that Tsunade knows that Hinata is not from noble blood…I'm sure Hinata will be her primary target"

"I am to be in charge of her because of the fact I'm her husband?"

"Crown prince…I entrust you to help the crown princess…I don't know why but, but I feel as if Tsunade has plans…it was suspicious to me the fact that she sent Naruto back just when your father was at his worst and now that she has comes back I am absolutely convinced she is plotting something"

"Must you worry too much?"

"It is called instinct crown prince" Mikoto said firmly, "Keep your eyes and ears open at all times…the tides are changing and they are not for the better"

--------------------------------------------

Fortunately for Hinata she had no plans scheduled for the afternoon, without anything else to do she quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed home. _"They'll want to know what has become of me" _Hinata thought with a giggle

"**Hello?" **Hiashi's voice spoke from the other end

"You missed me dad?" Hinata teased from the other line

"**Hinata? Is this my beautiful princess?" **

Hinata rolled her eyes, **"Is that my daughter on the other line?" **Hinata could hear her mother call out, **"Yes dear, it's our princess calling"**

"**What the hell are you waiting for you idiot put her on speaker phone so we can all talk" **

"**Stop nagging me you crazy woman, I'm doing it already"**

Hinata laughed as she continued to listen to her bickering parents, "Glad to hear everyone's doing alright"

"**We're doing fine…I'm good, your mother's good and your sister…she's the same" **

"**What's that supposed to mean?" **Hinata heard Hanabi call out, **"What's up sis?"**

"Hanabi-chan, I'm doing alright? How about you?"

"**Do you think you can come and visit home? Dad's crying is driving me insane"**

"I'd love to but…but I don't think I can right now…just hang in there ok?"

"**I don't think I can hang in any longer, if dad cries about you one more time I swear the next time you'll see him will be through a coffin glass"**

"Don't be too harsh on him now" Hinata giggled

"**Out of the way Hanabi; my daughter why haven't you called us? You know we've been worried about you" **

"I would have called sooner but once I assumed the title as Princess I simply kissed my normal life goodbye and said hello to all the responsibilities"

"**Of course, so how have you been?" **

Hinata paused for a moment, aside from the fact that she and Sasuke still didn't get along that well she was fairly doing alright thanks to her friends and Naruto. "I'm doing fine mom"

"**Is the food good? I know it'll take some time for you to get used to all their fancy gourmet meals"**

Hinata laughed, apparently unbeknownst to her parents she had already taken a liking towards the fancy palace meals they served her everyday, "The foods not like the one's I've eaten at home but it's pretty good to me anyways"

"**That's good to know, so how about your husband? Is he treating you well?"**

"_If by ignoring me considers as treating me well then I suppose he has been" _Hinata thought with a sigh

"**Now, now, Tomoe I think the question is whether our Hinata is treating him well" **Hiashi interrupted, **"So Hinata-hime, have you been treating your husband well? You're not tying him up and beating him are you?"**

Hinata began to laugh as images of a tied up Sasuke being badly beaten by her popped up in her head, "Now that's something I'd love to see" Hinata joked

Tomoe and Hiashi began to laugh, **"Well, it's good to know that our daughter is still the same"**

"**That's right, despite the fact she's a royal now she still has her sense of humor, even though they're not particularly funny"**

"Hey, I do not have a bad sense of humor!" Hinata demanded with a pout

"**Sadly, you take after your father's corny jokes"**

"Now that's just harsh mother"

"**Truth hurts…"**

"**So you mean to say…I'm not funny?" **Hiashi demanded

"**No…so stop pretending to be" **Tomoe replied irritably

Unfortunately for Hinata her chat with her parents had to come to an abrupt end as she heard the faint footsteps of someone approaching, "Um…mom, dad, technically I'm not supposed to…to talk to you guys without the royal family's consent so I have to go now"

"**And who in the world made up that rule?" **Tomoe demanded angrily

"Queen Mikoto and…err…um…and Sasuke…they said that I should sever all ties with my commoner life, they told me that it'll only weaken my emotional state"

"**Now that is simply stupid and uncalled for, let me talk to them…I'm sure we can create a compromise"**

Hinata sighed, "As much as I want to, I think the best we can do right now I abide by their rules…anyways, I hear someone coming so I have to go now"

Tome sighed in defeat, **"Fine, you be good and take care of yourself alright?"**

"I will mom and you guys take care as well"

Hiashi began to sob uncontrollably as he refused to hang up, **"Hinata-hime, eat well and rest…and secretly call us from time to time ok?"**

Hinata smiled sadly, "I will dad and you take care as well, stop playing housewife already…"

Upon hearing the door slowly creak open, Hinata quickly said her goodbye and quickly hung up the phone. She then plopped herself in one of the couches pretending to be fast asleep. _"I hope they'll buy this trick" _she thought with a sigh

------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the door and entered casually, he was not surprised to see Hinata on the couch apparently trying to feign sleep.

"_Does she think I'm that stupid? Just one look at her and you can instantly tell she's still awake and faking it"_

"_Well, might as well have some fun out of this"_

----------------------------------

Suddenly she felt the couch shift thus indicating an added on weight, "Are you really sleeping?"

Hinata cringed as she noted the voice belonged to none other than her husband, _"Just keep on pretending and he'll leave you alone" _

But unfortunately for Hinata, Sasuke had no intention of leaving instead he inched his face closer towards her, their noses almost touching. "You know, you're rather angelic when you sleep" he whispered huskily

Feeling his warm breath on her face, Hinata's eyes flung open and she was surprised to see Sasuke so close to her their noses were now touching, "What do you want now you sick pervert?" Hinata demanded angrily

Sasuke smirked triumphantly, "I'm your husband now, I have every right to do as I please"

"Husband or not you have no right to assault me in my sleep!" Hinata demanded, "I could sue you for that you know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "In reality you weren't sleeping, you were faking it for I clearly overheard your phone conversation while on the way here"

Hinata gaped in disbelief, "And secondly, I wasn't assaulting you, you can't possibly sue your curious husband who only wishes to see his wife sleeping up close"

"You know what, I have better things to do" Hinata stated as she quickly got up but soon found herself being pulled back, this time she was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Now this is much better" Sasuke said as he breathed in her scent

Hinata sat rigidly on his lap, unable to fight back the blush that slowly crept up from her neck to her cheeks, "W-what…w-what…w-what are you doing?" she asked nervously not daring to look him in the eye

Sasuke smirked mischievously, "Are you going to tell me that making a man's wife sit on his lap is assault as well?"

Hinata nodded her head vigorously, "O-of c-c-course it is…especially when it's uncalled for…so just let go of me before people see"

Unfortunately for Hinata, Sasuke was not one to listen instead of agreeing to her request he tightened his grip around her waist and buried his face on the crook of her neck, "Why are you always nervous around me? Do you despise me that much?"

Hinata felt his warm breath on her skin and she couldn't help but shiver at their closeness, "I…I…I'm not nervous" she lied quickly

"Didn't I tell you to come up with better fibs?" he replied with a triumphant grin

Hinata gulped, "Could…could you please not…"

"Why are you so nervous when it comes to me but you act so freely towards Naruto?"

"…"

"What kind of spell does he cast on you that whenever you see him you're all smiles?"

"…"

"And why does it seem that, that smile of yours is always reserved for him"

Hinata froze at his question, indeed it was true that she and Naruto were on friendlier terms but the way Sasuke had asked made her feel as if she had done something wrong, _"What's wrong Sasuke are you jealous?" _Hinata thought slyly

"Naruto is family, I treat him the way I treat him because…he's nice to me and in return I want to be nice to him"

Sasuke scoffed, "And what am I to you Hinata? Am I not family as well?"

"Yes…yes you are, you're my husband but…"

"But…what? But, I'm not Naruto? Was that what you were going to say?" He demanded coldly, gripping her waist tightly

Hinata gasped as she felt his arms around her tighten, "Y-you…you're…Sasuke…I can't breath"

"Is this what you want Hinata? Is this the kind of marriage you want?" Sasuke growled as he pinned her underneath him

"Get off of me…" Hinata demanded but only felt his weight crush her more

"This marriage…just what do you want it to build on? A marriage of trust? Or a marriage of lies and scandals?"

Hinata stared into his dark eyes with fright, "What are you saying?"

"You want to know something funny? I'll tell you something funny…do you know that the more time you spend with Naruto the more people talk about us? Do you know that when people see you with him and not me they think we fought?"

"We…we…we belong to different departments…there's nothing wrong with me and…"

Sasuke eyed her coldly, "Let me finish…do you know that when people see you more with him and less with me people talk and say that we're on the verge of a divorce?"

Hinata glared at him, "Well isn't that what you want? Didn't you tell me that this marriage was stupid and it was stupidly forced upon us?"

"So that's what it is, you're seeing Naruto as an alternative? So when you divorce me you can go and run to him?" Sasuke demanded coldly

"You're one to talk; do you think I'm stupid Sasuke? Do you think that I don't know what exactly happens at school?"

"Don't you dare turn the tables on me"

"Oh cry me a river…do you think I'm that stupid? I know exactly what you're doing, at school, that's the only place you can meet your beloved Sakura…that's the only place where you can be with her…so don't you dare accuse me of doing something wrong because for your information all I've been doing was befriend your cousin whereas you've been shamelessly spending your time with your ex!"

"That's enough…don't drag her into this" He snarled, gripping her shoulders tightly

Hinata winced but immediately brushed off the pain, "Then don't drag Naruto into this! If you want to know whose the one that's been behaving shamefully I think the answer lies with you!"

Lavender eyes locked with onyx, "So d-don't you dare tell me that I've been the one that's wrong…I'll have you know that at least I'm the one trying to make this marriage work!"

Sasuke looked away clearly affected by her words, "At least I'm the one here whose trying to make something out of this forced marriage…I know that you don't like me and maybe you never will but as long as we're married we might as well come to some understandings"

"Don't make me laugh, you and you're so-called trying isn't for our cause…I bet the only reason you tolerate me is because you just can't find it in you to part with your beloved Naruto"

"Stop it already…if you feel so inferior when I'm with him then why don't you play the role of husband and actually care instead of spending so much of your time with your beloved girlfriend!"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his wife, still pinned underneath him. "You know what Sasuke, I actually thought that maybe there was some good in you…I actually thought that maybe you and I could make this marriage work…but you know what, I take back all those things I've come to believe…how am I supposed to believe now that this marriage can work when you're acting like…like…like such an ass!"

"And you think you're clean and innocent? Are you that dense or are you stupid, can you not see what's going on around you?"

"Where are you getting at this time?"

Sasuke began to laugh coldly, "Stupid and dense as always, you can't even tell when your own cousin-in-law is looking at you in a _different_ way"

"E-excuse me?"

"You are a stupid idiot Hinata, you can't even see what's going on around you" Sasuke muttered finally getting up, freeing Hinata from his clutches "You must be stupider than I thought if you cannot see the way Naruto looks at you"

"_What is he talking about?"_

"Can you not see the way he looks into your eyes with so much love? Love that isn't even cousinly anymore!" He spat angrily

"_I…I…I never knew…"_

Hinata sat speechless, _"D-does that mean…does that mean Naruto likes me…he likes me as more than a cousin?"_

"Sasuke…" Hinata quickly got up from the coach and approached her husband, "Why…why…why are you acting like this…why…why now?"

Sasuke turned around and gripped her shoulders tightly, "Because the tides are changing Hinata, and they are not for the better"

Releasing his grip on her Sasuke began to walk out of the room, the thoughts of what he had witnessed that afternoon lingering in his mind.

**---------Flashback-----**

Coming back from the art department, Sasuke had been making his way back towards Sakura and Naruto when he suddenly heard Sakura spoke.

"You and I suffer from unrequited love"

The ice prince abruptly stopped as he continued to secretly listen to the conversation between his cousin and ex-girlfriend.

Sakura sighed, "Admit it Naruto…you harbor feelings for a certain someone…a certain someone you know you can never have…a certain someone who'll never look at you as nothing but a cousin-in-law…as nothing but a close friend…face it Naruto…this is unrequited love"

Sasuke narrowed his brows, "What in the world is she talking about?" he whispered to himself

Naruto looked away with a defeat look plastered on his face, _"Unrequited love…the feeling when one loves another but knows that love will never be returned…is that what this is? Is that what's happening to me?"_

"_Do I really harbor feelings for Hinata?"_

Naruto smiled as he turned to face the pink haired ballerina, "You win Sakura"

Sakura eyed him curiously, "Excuse me?"

Naruto smiled widely as he gazed into the pink haired dancer's emerald eyes, "You win…you're right…I do harbor feelings for Hinata"

"_I have feelings for her and they're not of being close friends or cousin-in-laws…they're…they're something more…"_

"I have developed feelings for Hinata...and sadly I can no longer see her as just a friend or my cousin..."

Sasuke froze as let all the information sink in, his cousin, his childhood friend and companion was in love with **his** wife. But what stunned him the most was the feeling he was experiencing, the feeling he would later know as that of jealousy and anger.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke was now making his way to his training area, where he usually went to blow off some steam. Kicking and Punching the sandbags angrily he dropped to the ground, panting heavily. _"Hinata, you were always Naruto's to begin with..." _

_"But now you're mine...and mine to keep..."_

Still breathing heavily Sasuke continued to punch and kick the sand bags, _"From now on...the throne isn't the only thing I'm fighting for..."_

_"Naruto...what was once yours...is mine...and mine to keep"_

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Err...yeah, this was completely down in a rush because at the time I was typing this I thought I was going to go on my vacation trip but sadly it got cancelled and yeah...This wasn't as what I expected it to be...its pretty dang dramatic...and err I just said dang...lol...anyways I know you guys have been patiently waiting for a while but now I've finally made an update and I hope you guys like it nevertheless...So the story so far in this chapter, Sasuke did overhear Naruto and Sakura's conversation and yes he is getting jealous for some reason...anyways if you recall the previous chapters Naruto was supposed to marry Hinata when he was crown prince but since his banishment Sasuke was passed down the honor...so yes here we have it a love-struck Naruto and Sakura and a secretly jealous Sasuke and a clueless Hinata...so stay tuned next chapter...Sakura's party...review for me please!!!!


End file.
